Lo que el sufrimiento nos hace olvidar
by Road1985J2
Summary: SLASH Daniel/Jack Ahora los dos saben los sentimientos del otro pero decir "Te quiero" es sólo el primer paso. A partir de ahora nada va a ser sencillo para Daniel después de lo que ha pasado
1. Chapter 1

No sabía donde estaba el stargate, había perdido la noción del espacio y del tiempo, aunque no recordaba cuando había ocurrido eso exactamente. Tan sólo corría o al menos lo había hecho, aunque había dejado de hacerlo en algún momento que ya había olvidado, para seguir andando, pero nunca se detenía, no miraba atrás por miedo a encontrarse con sus captores, no si eso significaba tener que volver a aquel sufrimiento continuo, aquel dolor, aquella tortura que parecía no haber tenido fin y que seguramente no la hubiera tenido, de haberse quedado allí.

Daniel no recordaba de donde había sacado las fuerzas para correr, para escapar y tratar de ponerse a salvo, después de haber sufrido tanto y de haber escuchado lo que les sucedía a los pocos, que todavía suficientemente cuerdos o tal vez extremadamente locos, trataban de escapar o de morir lo antes posible.

Sin embargo lo había hecho, había tomado la decisión de que escapar, correr por esos densos y frondosos bosques y buscar el stargate, era la única forma de que alguien le encontrara y le ayudara, aunque eso significara la más segura y cruenta de las muertes si le encontraban sus perseguidores. Pero ya todo eso le daba exactamente igual.

Finalmente se detuvo, no porque no quisiera seguir escapando, no porque se sintiera seguro y lejos del peligro; sino porque sus piernas ya no podían más, su corazón y sus pulmones estaban a punto de estallar y le ardían demasiado, porque su cabeza le estaba dando vueltas y prefería detenerse antes de perder conocimiento, que caer redondo al suelo en plena carrera.

Sabía que le quedaba muy poco tiempo antes de desmayarse y que era muy probable que si aquellos traficantes daban con él, no volvería a despertarse nunca, pero ya todo le daba igual. Poco importaba no volver a la tierra una vez más, verse de nuevo atrapado en aquellas apestosas y malolientes celdas, cuando todo su futuro se veía igual de negro, muerto que vivo.

Sólo había algo que todavía le entristecía y por lo que realmente maldecía su situación, quería volver a ver al resto del SG-1, hablar con ellos, divertirse a su lado y seguir visitando planetas junto a ellos, pero sobretodo, si había algo por lo que se lamentaría el resto de su vida, que seguramente, no sería demasiado larga, sería por no haberle dicho a Jack, sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia él, lo que sentía cuando arriesgaba su propia vida por salvar la suya, lo mucho que le costaba imaginar alguna misión sin él y aunque no se lo fuera a decir nunca realmente, lo mucho que se reía con sus chistes.

Si, eso le hacía sentir fatal, por no haberlo hecho, por no haber aprovechado el momento y decirlo cuando todavía tenía oportunidad, aunque fuera a ser rechazado por el coronel, al menos, se hubiera sentido feliz de haberle dicho toda la verdad antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, como en ese momento, al borde de sus fuerzas, sabiendo que estaba a punto de morir, sin haberle dicho al hombre al que, en secreto, hacía demasiado tiempo que amaba, lo mucho que le quería.

Cayó al suelo, desplomado, sintiendo un terrible dolor en la pierna, entre deshidratado, agotado y destrozado por las torturas a las que había sido sometido. Se dio la vuelta, quería ver el sol una vez más, por si nunca más volvía a despertarse y no tenía otra ocasión de verlo. Sintió que el corazón estaba a punto de salírsele del pecho y aunque trató de respirar lo más profundamente que pudo, no fue capaz, había dejado de controlar su propio cuerpo.

Se concentró en una imagen que le pudiera hacer sentir mejor por última vez y casi de forma inconsciente, Jack apareció en sus pensamientos. Estaba sonriendo, aunque Daniel no sabía muy bien porque, pero le daba igual, con verlo, le era suficiente y no necesitaba nada más para estar tranquilo, sentirlo cerca, aunque sólo fuera en sus pensamientos, le hacía sentir mejor, incluso le hizo no darse cuenta del momento en el que cerró los ojos, o en el que su cuerpo dejó de luchar, o cuando perdió finalmente el conocimiento, simplemente ver a Jack fue todo lo que necesitó.

- o -

Igual que si alguien le hubiera gritado en el oído, llamándole desesperadamente, Jack se despertó y quedó sentado en la cama, con la respiración entrecortada e incapaz de explicar lo que le acababa de ocurrir.

Sin embargo, se había despertado gritando un nombre. "¡Daniel!" Como si el arqueólogo hubiera estado a su lado tan sólo un momento antes y de repente hubiera desaparecido sin más.

Hacía tres días que Daniel había desaparecido sin dejar rastro, como si nunca hubiera existido, en un planeta extraño durante una misión total y absolutamente rutinaria. Se había separado del grupo para investigar unas ruinas.

"En quince minutos nos vamos Daniel, date prisa." Jack no le había prestado demasiada atención a sus explicaciones de porque eran importantes esas ruinas, Daniel le había dicho algo de unas inscripciones antiguas o algo así, la verdad era que no lo recordaba muy bien.

El tiempo había pasado, los quince minutos que le había dado, más la media hora posterior de margen que siempre le ofrecía para que se "divirtiera" un poco más, pero Daniel no había regresado. Teal'c había ido en su busca, había estado con él en las ruinas y sabía a la perfección donde estaban.

"Daniel Jackson no está." Aunque su expresión, en cualquier otra persona, hubiera sido la de alguien totalmente tranquila, cuando Jack vio a Teal'c supo que no estaba en absoluto tranquilo, sino todo lo contrario.

Habían buscado a Daniel por los alrededores, cada uno en una dirección distinta, pero tal sólo Carter tuvo una ligera indicación de lo que le había podido ocurrir.

"He encontrado esto, señor." Carter mostró las gafas de Daniel, habían sido pisadas con fuerza y tiradas en mitad del bosque. Todos estaban seguros de que no había sido cosa del propio Daniel. "Por lo demás, lo siento señor, no hay ni rastro de él, es como si hubiera desaparecido de la faz del planeta."

"Es probable que hayan sido los Asgard, tal vez necesitaban la asistencia de Daniel Jackson para alguna misión." Teal'c siempre sonaba muy seguro de si mismo, incluso cuando no lo estaba y eso, aunque no todo lo que necesitaba, le hacía sentir mejor a Jack.

"No lo creo, por lo menos hubiera dicho donde estaba y porque se había marchado." Jack miró un momento a su alrededor, con la vana esperanza de poder ver como Daniel aparecía de la nada, alegando, como de costumbre, que se había despistado, que le no había calculado el tiempo y que no recordaba donde había colocado las gafas. Pero no fue así. "Esto no es propio de Daniel, algo le ha tenido que suceder."

Cuando pasaron las primeras veinticuatro horas sin que Daniel apareciera, Jack ya se había recorrido, al menos media docena de planetas, a los que podía haber llegado Daniel si se lo había llevado alguien, los más cercanos al que ellos habían estado aquel día, pero nada le dio nuevas pistas.

Cuando transcurrieron las cuarenta y ocho horas, Hammond no le permitió a Jack salir con más equipos de rescate, le hizo quedarse en la base, dormir y descansar, si no quería que le obligara a quedarse en la enfermería por agotamiento.

Sin embargo, por mucho que todos le habían dicho que no podía hacer nada, más que esperar a que alguno de los equipos de rescate regresara con buenas noticias y que tenía que dormir un poco, Jack apenas había pegado ojo en todo ese tiempo, pensando que si a Daniel le ocurría cualquier cosa, sería por su culpa, él era el líder del grupo, el tenía la responsabilidad de mantener la seguridad de sus miembros y más concretamente, del único miembro del equipo que no disponía de ningún entrenamiento militar; de su mejor amigo.

Al despertarse esa noche, o madrugada, no sabía muy bien en que momento del día se encontraba exactamente y tampoco le importaba demasiado, pensó que no debía de haberse dormido, que si hubieran encontrado a Daniel en ese momento, seguramente, no le hubieran dicho nada y le hubieran dejado dormir y eso le parecía algo completamente imperdonable.

- o -

Cuando escuchó la alarma en la base, pensó que se había tratado de algo dentro de su propia mente, como cuando te despierta la alarma del reloj, pero reaccionó deprisa. Salió del cuarto en el que se había encerrado las últimas horas y llegó hasta el puente de control en el menor tiempo que le había costado nunca.

Carter ya estaba allí, al igual que Teal'c, ambos en silencio, mirando a la puerta, esperando el informe del equipo que había vuelto una vez más, del planeta en el que Daniel había desparecido. Parecían no estar allí realmente, como si el resto del mundo no existiera, incluso parecieron no darse cuenta de que Jack estaba ya allí.

"¿Noticias?" Carter se volvió hacia él, todavía sin pronunciar palabra, pero con un brillo de lo que parecía ser ilusión, en los ojos. "¿Es Daniel?" Sam asintió.

"Dicen que lo han encontrado. Han solicitado un equipo médico, pero que lo traen para aquí en cuanto puedan."

"¿Está herido?"

"No lo sabemos O'Neill, tan sólo esperamos." El silencio volvió apoderarse de la sala de control después del comentario de Teal'c, incluso pareció que todos hubieran dejado de respirar.

"Lo tenemos señor, solicitamos permiso para trasladar al doctor Jackson de vuelta a la base." Si alguien le hubiera preguntado en ese momento, posiblemente, Jack hubiera dicho que esas palabras, habían sido las más hermosas que hubiera escuchado en mucho tiempo. Pero nadie dijo nada, tres días esperando escuchar eso, habían sido demasiados como para hacerse ilusiones ahora, antes de comprobar, que realmente Daniel había aparecido por fin.

- o -

"Doctor Jackson, ¿puede oírme?" Daniel tan sólo quería dormir, que le dejaran en paz y continuar dentro de sus sueños, ¿o tal vez era algo real? "Doctor Jackson." Por más que lo intentaba, las voces no se detenían, aún pensando que estaban dentro de su cabeza, no conseguía hacer que aquel lío de sonidos, que ahora comenzaba a reconocer como voces, se detuviera.

Daniel no contestó, no porque no quisiera, si no porque no podía, su cuerpo hacía demasiado rato que había dejado de hacerle caso y ya no le respondía, por más que lo intentaba. Quiso moverse, hacerse entender con quien fuera que le estuviera hablando, pedir ayuda, que le sacaran de allí. Pero no fue capaz, por mucho que lo intentó.

Ni siquiera podía abrir los ojos, aunque en realidad tampoco quería, se sentía extremadamente bien en sus sueños o tal vez sólo eran alucinaciones, como para pensar en el dolor que le esperaba fuera, en como cada parte de su cuerpo iba a protestar por el daño sufrido esos días. No quería, no era el momento de enfrentarse a la realidad que le esperaba si finalmente se decidía a permitir que su cerebro tomara el control de la situación.

"Doctor Jackson, sin me está escuchando, vamos a sacarlo de aquí y le pondremos a salvo." Sabía que conocía al dueño de aquella voz, que había hablado con él, aunque desde luego, no se trataba de Jack, ni de Sam o Teal'c, pero era alguien familiar, a pesar de no poder recordar su nombre por mucho que lo intentó.

De repente, se dio cuenta que alguien le estaba levantando y que con sumo cuidado, como si ya supieran que cualquier movimiento podría producirle un gran dolor, fue depositado en otro lugar y notó como era transportado. A pensar del cuidado que las otras personas estaban poniendo, el más leve movimiento hacía que su cabeza se quejara, que sus cosquillas le gritaran de dolor y que las piernas, en realidad no sabía si sólo se trataba de una de ellas o de las dos, protestaran con insistencia.

Un sonido conocido llegó hasta sus oídos, aunque parecía venir desde más lejos de lo normal, el stargate se había abierto y cuando quiso darse cuenta, había traspasado el umbral hacía otro lado. Deseó, con todas sus fuerzas y creyó que decía en voz alta, que le llevaran a la tierra, que él era de la tierra y que sus amigos le esperaban allí. Pero las palabras no llegaron a salir de su garganta, estaba demasiado agotado como para eso.

Llegaron al otro lado y una sensación cálida se apoderó de él, los olores le eran sumamente familiares e incluso, creyó reconocer los sonidos, más voces que las de antes, hasta que finalmente, una voz, tan sólo una, hizo que las demás desparecieran por completo.

"Daniel, Daniel, ¿Puedes oírme?" Con las pocas fuerzas con las que contaba, entreabrió los ojos y aunque su visión estaba muy borrosa, pudo reconocer la figura que estaba arrodillada a su lado.

"¿Jack?" Qué difícil fue pronunciar esa pequeña palabra, cuando no había probado una gota de agua en más de un día.

Jack asintió. "Descansa ahora, ya hablaremos cuando te encuentres mejor y hayas descansado." Jack puso una mano sobre su hombro. Cualquier otra cosa, le hubiera hecho daño, incluso el simple contacto con su mano, casi le hizo estremecerse por el dolor, pero no lo hizo, se sentía demasiado bien por volver a notar que estaba en casa, que sus amigos estaban a su lado, que Jack, al final le había encontrado.

Antes de volver a perder el conocimiento, Daniel creyó escuchar la voz de Jack hablando con el resto de soldados. "Llevadlo a la enfermería y decidle a la doctora Fraiser que me diga como se encuentra el doctor Jackson antes que nadie.

- o -

Jack vio como la camilla desaparecía de su vista, aunque no pudo quitarle los ojos de encima a Daniel, hasta que te este hubo desparecido por completo. De buen grado, le hubiera acompañado a la enfermería y hubiera estado a su lado en todo momento, pero después de haber visto en el estado en el que había llegado, se sentía incapaz de estar a su lado, sentía, que de alguna forma, tenía cierta culpa de que Daniel estuviera así, que cualquier cosa que le hubiera sucedido o que le hubieran hecho quienes le hubieran retenido, había sido su responsabilidad por haberle perdido de vista, por no haber sabido la localización de su equipo en todo momento.

Prefirió esperar, dejar que la doctora Fraiser hiciera su trabajo y se encargara de él, que le cuidara y le tratara como debía. Luego, antes de ver a Daniel, hablaría con ella, que le dijera como se encontraba realmente, cual era su estado y que era lo que le habían hecho a su amigo y porque, exactamente, debían pagar.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack llevaba dos días sentado junto a la cama en la que dormía Daniel. Desde que lo habían encontrado en aquel planeta y lo habían traído de vuelta a la base, hasta ese mismo momento, no había despertado. La doctora Fraiser le había dicho que era normal, que después de todo lo que había sufrido su cuerpo en los tres días que había permanecido desaparecido, que estaría, al menos cuarenta y ocho horas inconsciente, que no debía preocuparse por ello.

Pero Jack no podía evitarlo, tenía que preocuparse, porque no había otra cosa que pudiera hacer mientras tenía que contemplar a su amigo en la cama. Tenía que mantener la mente en algo, si no quería ponerse a pensar en donde había fallado, en que debía haber seguido la búsqueda, que todo lo que le había podido ocurrir, había sido un error suyo. Por eso tenía que estar allí, para velar por él, por si se despertaba y no recordaba donde estaba, por si volvía en si de repente y necesitaba ver una cara amiga a su lado, que le sonriera y le dijera que todo había terminado bien. Tenía que estar allí y tenía que preocuparse.

Jack lo observaba en silencio, apenas había dormido, pero no le importaba, porque, en realidad, no podía quitarle la vista de encima, no podía dejar de imaginar como podía haber terminado con una conmoción, un hombro dislocado, varias costillas fracturadas, un tobillo roto y aún así haber podido seguir en pie, hasta casi alcanzar la puerta. Conocía bien a Daniel, seguramente mejor que nadie y durante todos esos años, el joven arqueólogo, no había hecho más que sorprenderle día a día.

Al principio no hubiera a apostado porque durara en la misión a Abydos, pero luego había sido uno de los causantes de la rebelión en el planeta. Había perdido a su mujer y Jack pensó que eso le destrozaría, que volvería a la Tierra y que se alejaría del proyecto Stargate esperando que alguno de los grupos le diera alguna esperanza de poder recuperarla; pero en su lugar, había insistido en ser parte del SG-1.

Ahora, cuando todo el mundo había comenzado a pensar que Daniel había desaparecido para siempre, resultaba que había conseguido sobrevivir, como no siquiera el propio Jack estaba seguro de poder haberlo hecho en su lugar.

Mientras Jack daba vueltas, una y otra vez, a los mismos pensamientos, Daniel se removió en la cama, emitiendo un pequeño gemido por el dolor al tener que moverse. Jack, creyó que dejaba de respirar, llevaba tantas horas esperando volver a ver los ojos azules de Daniel, que cada vez que respiraba de una forma distinta o que intentaba moverse, Jack creía que era señal de que Daniel volvía _con él._

Sin embargo, sin querer hacerse vanas esperanzas, primero pensó que se trataba de una nueva falsa alarma, como todas las anteriores, sin embargo, mientras lo miraba, sin apenas pestañear, Daniel, por fin abrió los ojos.

Pareció tratarse de una de esas ocasiones en las que el cuerpo reacciona involuntariamente, ajeno a las órdenes del cerebro, porque durante unos breves momentos, se quedó totalmente inmóvil, mirando al techo, como si el resto del mundo hubiera dejado de existir.

- o -

La oscuridad más absoluta lo rodeaba, estaba sólo y sentía que un terrible frío penetraba por cada poro de su piel.

"Hola, ¿Hay alguien ahí?" Daniel creyó escuchar el propio eco de su voz retumbar en las cuatro paredes de la sala. "¿Hola?" De nuevo, no recibió ninguna respuesta.

Se apoyó en la pared y por un momento, cerró los ojos. No estaba muy seguro de cómo había llegado allí. Haciendo memoria, visualizó al resto del SG-1 y la misión en aquel planeta, vio las extrañas inscripciones que tanto le habían llamado la atención y como todos le habían dejado sólo en lo que parecía ser un centro de reuniones de los antiguos.

Todo estaba en silencio y lo cierto era que no le disgustaba, la tranquilidad y la paz de lugares como aquel, le ayudaban a concentrarse. Entonces llegaron hasta él las voces, múltiples murmullos que no se correspondían con las voces que el conocía.

"Veo que ha despertado." Al volver a la realidad, se encontró con un hombre que debía de rondar los cincuenta años. Era alto, grande en todos los sentidos y lo miraba con cierta fiereza en los ojos. "Me alegra saber que mis chicos no le hicieron demasiado daño para traerle aquí."

"¿Dónde estoy?, ¿Por qué me ha traído aquí?" Daniel dio un paso hacia delante. Todavía no podía ver bien al hombre.

"No le he dicho que pudiera hablar." El extraño hombre, se mantuvo quieto donde estaba, mirándole. Mientras lo miraba, Daniel creyó que la gran figura de aquel extraño, creía de repente, pero seguramente sólo se trataba de un juego de luces.

"Creo que ha cometido un terrible error, no soy el que buscaban, tan sólo soy un explorador."

El hombre no dijo nada al respecto. Sólo buscó entre sus prendas hasta que encontró lo que quería y con un rápido movimiento puso delante de Daniel lo que parecía ser un arma, aunque le resultó completamente desconocida. No le dio tiempo a decir nada. Daniel tan sólo llegó a abrir la boca, levantó las manos, pero un momento después notó el impacto de lo que pareció ser una descarga de energía en el pecho, que lo tumbó al instante.

Daniel se hizo un ovillo en el suelo, llevado por el miedo y por el dolor que el disparo le había producido. Pensó, que lo mejor sería no decir nada más, no enojar más a quienquiera que fuera ese hombre.

Con los ojos cerrados, escuchó de nuevo la que ya le parecía terrible voz de su agresor. "Le he dicho que no tiene permiso para hablar." Con un pequeño empujón, el gigante dejó a Daniel boca arriba, mirándolo con ojos aterrados. "Pero no se preocupe, ya verá, como muy pronto comienza a comprender como funcionan las cosas aquí."

Daniel lo seguía contemplando, mientras notaba como el dolor iba disminuyendo poco a poco. _"Jack ¿Dónde estás?"_ Pocas veces se había sentido tan asustado como en ese momento, al ver como el hombre volvía a apuntar el arma hacia él.

"De momento, tiene que comprender quien manda aquí y que cuando se le diga que haga algo, lo hará sin rechistar. ¿Me ha comprendido?" Para su sorpresa, el hombre le dejó contestar.

"Por favor, no se quien…" Otra vez el dolor, otra vez creyó que dejaba de respirar cuando un relámpago, más doloroso que el primero, volvió a cruzar todo su cuerpo. Aunque los oídos no hacían más que chillarle, pudo escuchar al otro hombre reírse a carcajadas.

"Vaya vaya, veo que tenemos aquí un rebelde. Creo que ha sido una adquisición interesante y que nos divertiremos con usted esta noche." Al abrir de nuevo los ojos, Daniel vio que el hombre se alejaba un poco de él y creyó que le dejaría de nuevo sólo en la habitación, sin embargo, sus esperanzas se evaporaron pronto. "Chicos, quiero que mostréis al nuevo muchacho como funcionan aquí las cosas. Haced que lo entienda pronto, queda poco para la fiesta de esta noche y quiero que esté preparado."

Daniel vio que el hombre salía de la habitación y en su lugar se quedaban tres hombres más, tan grandes como el anterior, sólo que sus pintas no parecían tan refinadas como las del último.

Quiso moverse, pero el cuerpo seguía doliéndole demasiado. Los vio acercarse, lentamente, no debían de tener ninguna prisa o igual esa era parte de la diversión, ver la agonía en los ojos de sus cautivos, que pensaban que sería lo siguiente que les iba a ocurrir.

Dos de ellos se colocaron a ambos lados de Daniel y agachándose, lo levantaron, tan velozmente que no se lo esperó, notando como sus pies dejaban de tocar el suelo. Lo sujetaron entre los dos con mucha fuerza, de lo contrario, Daniel se hubiera caído.

"_Jack, ¿Dónde estás? ¿Por qué no has venido a por mi? Tal vez también lo tengan a él. ¿estará pasando por lo mismo? Pero él es mucho más fuerte que yo, lo aguantará, encontrará una forma de salir de aquí y vendrá a buscarme, sólo es cuestión de tiempo. Pero Jack, por favor, date prisa, porque esto no me gusta nada y no se cuanto tiempo lo voy a resistir."_

El tercer hombre se puso frente a él. Parecía tranquilo, como si hiciera aquello todos los días, se frotó las manos, desde luego, disfrutaba con su trabajo, aunque Daniel nunca había podido entender que a cosas así se les llamara trabajo y entonces todo comenzó.

Los golpes empezaron a caer, en la cara, en el estómago, en el pecho, de nuevo en el estómago y en la cara.

Entonces abrió los ojos, la situación había cambiado por completo, ya no había hombres que lo sujetaran, ya no se encontraba en una sala tétrica y oscura, lo que sus ojos veían parecía ser el SGC y delante de él se encontró con Jack.

- o -

"¿Daniel?" Al principio, la voz pareció venir de muy lejos, como si no tuviera que ver con él. "Daniel, ¿puedes oírme?" Daniel se giró hacia el lugar del que procedía la voz.

"Jack." Podía haberse tratado de una pregunta, pero no había sido así. Tenía que comprobar que estaba viviendo una realidad y no otra de las innumerables pesadillas que atacaban su cerebro en los últimos días.

"Bienvenido." Jack se sentó en la cama. Hasta ese momento no había podido hacerse una idea de lo muy aliviado que se estaba sintiendo de poder volver a escuchar la voz de Daniel, aunque ahora mismo sonaba angustiada, parecía estar totalmente atemorizado por lo que le había ocurrido. "¿Cómo estás?"

"_Buena pregunta."_ Le cerebro de Daniel todavía no había evaluado la situación en la que se encontraba, pero poco a poco, se empezó a dar cuenta de lo mucho que le dolía cada parte de su cuerpo. "No lo se."

"¿Recuerdas algo de lo que te ha pasado?" Después de lo que le había dicho la doctora Fraiser unas horas antes, no estaba muy seguro de si quería que Daniel recordara o que le dijera que no sabía lo que le había ocurrido.

"Sólo fragmentos, partes inconexas, pero no se como he llegado aquí. Jack, ¿fuiste tu quien me encontró?" Jack hubiera dado cualquier cosa por poder decirle que si, que había hecho todo lo humanamente posible para dar con él y que al final, cuando todos habían perdido la esperanza, había sido él el que lo había encontrado. Pero mientras contemplaba los tiernos ojos de Daniel, supo que no podría mentirle por mucho que quisiera.

"No, fue el SG-18. Te encontraron en el mismo planeta en el que te perdimos, muy cerca de la puerta."

Daniel quiso sentarse, se incorporó levemente, pero no pudo seguir, el dolor a lo largo de todo su cuerpo fue demasiado como para que pudiera soportarlo. Cerró los ojos, esperando a que la punzada que atravesaba su cuerpo desapareciera. Entonces sintió unas manos que lo tocaban, que lo empujaban para que se tumbara de nuevo en la cama y sin saber muy bien porque, algo le decía que tenía que conseguir soltarse, una voz interior le decía que si no hacía que aquellas manos le soltaran, algo horrible estaba a punto de ocurrirle.

"¡Suéltame!" Sin importarle el dolor, Daniel se movió y consiguió apartar las manos de su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos, sintiendo que cada músculo de su organismo había comenzado a temblar y que no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

"Daniel ¿estás bien?" Jack estaba allí, él había sido el que le había tocado y lo miraba con el rostro desencajado, pero no le importaba, por un motivo que todavía no conseguía recordar, no permitiría que nadie le volviera a tocar. "¿Daniel?"

Desconocía cuanto tiempo había permanecido mirándole sin decir nada, como si hubiera abandonado su cuerpo, tratando de pensar que era lo que tanto pavor le producía. "Jack, yo, no se, lo siento, pero…" Se dejó caer en la cama, a pesar de lo doloroso que le resultaba moverse, no dejó que Jack volviera a tratar de ayudarle.

"¿Por qué no duermes un rato? Seguro que cuando despiertes, todo está mucho más claro." Jack vio como Daniel volvía a cerrar los ojos y se quedaba dormido en un momento, por ello, tratando de no hacer ruido, salió de la habitación, algo más tranquilo después de comprobar que su amigo se recuperaría, al menos en lo que se refería a las heridas físicas.

Jack no estaba muy convencido de creer en sus propias palabras, tal vez era mejor que Daniel no recordara por lo que había pasado, lo que le habían hecho y lo que seguramente, nunca llegaría a olvidar y mucho menos a sacar de su mente. La doctora Fraiser se lo había dicho de esa forma.

- o -

"Coronel." La doctora Fraise apareció al final del pasillo. "Le he estado buscando. Ya tengo los primeros resultados de las pruebas realizadas a Daniel."

"¿Y bien?" Desde el mismo momento en el que Jack había insistido en ser el primero en conocer el estado de Daniel, no había dejado de pensar en ello. Había visto el estado en el que había llegado, cuando lo había traído el equipo de rescate y ni si quiera se podía imaginar como estaba.

Ahora que la doctora estaba a punto de decírselo, un nudo apareció en su estómago.

"Daniel ha sufrido mucho. Tiene varios huesos rotos, pero nada que deba producir complicaciones, aunque la recuperación será dolorosa." Jack suspiró aliviado, si cualquiera de los traumatismos le hubiera dejado se cuelas… "Sin embargo, hay algo que si me preocupa." Jack no dijo nada, esperó a que continuara hablando. "Aparte de las múltiples contusiones y los golpes, Daniel también ha sufrido… otro tipo de agresión." Janet apenas consiguió decir lo que tenía que decirle a Jack.

"Janet, no me estarás diciendo que…" _"No, por favor, no me digas que Daniel… creó que no Daniel podría soportar eso. Ni siquiera se si podría soportarlo yo mismo."_

"Lo siento coronel, pero Daniel ha sufrido severas agresiones sexuales, de forma continuada." Jack no pudo responder, se apoyó en la pared mientras cerraba los ojos, dejando que el mundo a su alrededor desapareciera.

"_Daniel, lo siento, esto no tenía que haber pasado, tenía que haberte encontrado, tenía que haberte buscado en el mismo momento en el que despareciste. Tu no te mereces eso, eres la mejor persona que he conocido en mi vida eres mi… y no debía de haber permitido que sucediera esto."_

- o -

Con la excepción de Daniel, la enfermería estaba vacía, por eso, no tuvo que contestar las preguntas de la gente mientras salía, afortunadamente para él nadie vio su rostro de alivio al pensar que tal vez Daniel nunca recordara lo sucedido; nadie lo vio detenerse en la puerta, darse la vuelta y mirar a Daniel en silencio.

"_Sabes que cuidaré de ti ¿verdad? No me tengas miedo, no soy como esos desgraciados, los que te hicieron eso. Soy Jack, ¿vale?, soy tu amigo, desde hace muchos años, soy tu compañero y tu eres una de las personas más importantes de mi vida. Creo que te… no, sólo soy tu amigo y tan sólo quiero que te recuperes."_

Se dio de nuevo la vuelta y al salir de la enfermería, cerró con mucho cuidado la puerta, no quería que Daniel se despertara.


	3. Chapter 3

Tanto la doctora Fraiser, como el doctor Stark, psiquiatra de la base, habían sido muy contundentes sobre el estado de Daniel, físicamente se estaba recuperando bien, el tobillo roto y el hombro dislocado estaban sanando su problemas y las costillas pronto dejarían de ser un problema, pero en cuanto a su estado emocional, no estaban tan seguros de que estuviera evolucionando bien.

Todavía no había hablado de lo ocurrido, ni siquiera con Jack. No había dicho tan sin siquiera, si recordaba lo ocurrido; permanecía en silencio la mayor parte del tiempo, incluso cuando Sam o Teal'c iban a visitarlo, trataba de comportarse con la mayor normalidad posible, pero se había convertido en alguien ausente y con la mente perdida en un lugar remoto al que no dejaba que nadie se acercara.

Por ello, ambos habían insistido en que en ningún momento se quedara sólo, alguien tenía que estar a su lado, apoyándole, esperando a que decidiera contar lo que sabía y ayudarle a recordar, si es que quería hacerlo.

"Creo que lo mejor sería que se quede con un miembro del SGC." Dijo Janet mientras iba mirando a todos los asistentes a la reunión. "Si comienza a recordar algo y quiere hablar, tiene que se con alguien que conozca la misión en la que estaba tomando partido cuando desapareció." Carter, Teal'c y el general Hammond, escuchaban en completo silencio.

"Yo lo haré, que se venga a mi casa." Todos se volvieron hacia Jack, que no había dicho nada hasta ese momento. "Aún me quedan por coger unos días libres y me vendrá bien el descanso." En realidad, Jack no quería descansar, no pensaba hacerlo si realmente conseguía que le permitieran quedarse con Daniel hasta que este se encontrara bien. Su única intención, era estar pendiente de su amigo, cuidarle y ayudarle en todo lo que necesitara.

"No va a ser fácil coronel. Daniel ha pasado por una situación muy traumática y no parece muy dispuesto a aceptarla con facilidad."

"Lo se muy bien, pero precisamente por eso quiero ayudarle. Me siento responsable de su desaparición y de todo lo que pudo llegar a sufrir y creo que tengo que compensarle de alguna manera."

Por fin lo había dicho, se sentía culpable y si Daniel no lograba volver a ser el mismo, se sentiría mucho peor. No estaba del todo seguro de poder hablar con él del tema, de decirle que no pudo encontrarle, que había perdido prácticamente la esperanza de volver a verlo con vida, pero si había algo que pudiera hacer por él, era eso. "Daniel se viene conmigo." Dijo Jack de forma contundente, antes de levantarse y salir de la sala de reuniones.

- o -

Tras dormir más de doce horas de un tirón, Daniel volvió de nuevo en si. Jack estaba otra vez a su lado, parecía que no se moviera porque siempre lo tenía ahí. Daniel sonrió porque aunque no dijera nada, no quería despertarse y aparecer una habitación solitaria, no quería quedarse sólo, no después de las pesadillas que le asaltaban cada noche.

"Mañana te dan el alta, aunque Janet dice que no podrás levantarte mucho de la cama todavía." Jack se acercó a él, se sentó en el borde de la cama y esperó, mientras hablaba con el tono más cordial del que fue capaz.

"¡Que alegría! Ya tenía ganas de salir de aquí y marcharme a casa, dormir en mi cama y poder volver a ver mis cosas."

"Daniel, creo que eso no va a ser posible." Daniel se incorporó ligeramente. Aunque todavía le dolían las costillas, estaba agotado de permanecer todo el tiempo tumbado en la cama.

"¿Qué ocurre Jack?"

"Janet no cree que debas estar sólo, al menos por el momento. Todavía tienes que descansar."

"Vamos Jack, se que me estás mintiendo, o al menos no me estás diciendo toda la verdad." Eran demasiados años compartiendo cada día juntos como para que Jack pudiera ocultarle algo a Daniel y mucho menos con la expresión de _"lo siento tanto Daniel", _que no conseguía hacer desaparecer de su rostro.

"Daniel, no es eso…"

"Jack por favor, dime la verdad, podré superarlo."

"_No estaría tan seguro."_ Jack se mantuvo en silencio un momento, porque no estaba seguro de atreverse a contarle la verdad. Movió un poco la mano, quería tocarle, reconfortarle con su contacto mientras le decía, de la mejor forma posible lo que los médicos le habían dicho, pero se contuvo y no llegó a tocarle, después de cómo había reaccionado la última vez que lo había hecho, no quería volver a sobresaltarle de esa manera.

"Es por tu bien, Janet y el doctor Stark, creen que te vendría bien tener a alguien cerca, por si recuerdas lo ocurrido y quieres hablar." Jack se dio cuenta que la expresión de Daniel había cambiado de repente y que ahora parecía muy enojado.

"¿El psiquiatra de la base ha dicho eso? No estoy tan mal Jack, a lo mejor no me acuerdo de lo que me pasó, pero no es la primera vez que me torturan, puedo aceptarlo sin tener una niñera cerca." Daniel desvió la mirada, el miedo se había apoderado de él.

Era cierto, no recordaba lo sucedido y eso le aterraba más que saber que tenía varios huesos fracturados. Podían haberle hecho cualquier cosa y él seguía sin saber de que se trataba exactamente, pero los sueños eran devastadores, casi podía sentir de nuevo los golpes y el dolor como si le estuvieran torturando otra vez. ¿Y si había algo más, y si no le habían contado todo lo que sabían?

"Daniel, sólo queremos ayudarte, no creemos que estés loco ni nada parecido." Daniel se volvió con rapidez hacia Jack.

"Tu sabes algo más ¿verdad? Algo que no me has contado y por lo que creéis que tengo que tener a alguien cerca. Quiero que me lo digas." Jack se levantó de la cama y comenzó a moverse por la enfermería.

En todos esos días, en ningún momento hubiera esperado tener que llegar a ese momento. Si tenía que recordarlo todo, esperaba que Daniel se despertara un día, tal vez aterrado, preguntando por él y le dijera que se acordaba de todo y que comenzarían a hablar.

Sin embargo, también había esperado no tener que pasar por ello, que Daniel se recuperara de las heridas y que con el tiempo, consiguiera no pensar en lo que su cerebro no quería recordar.

Pero no, Daniel era demasiado inteligente y había llegado a la conclusión de que Jack y los demás le ocultaban algo, nunca había sabido como mentir a Daniel y mucho menos cuando esa situación le estaba afectando tanto personalmente.

Daniel lo vio deambular, esperando su respuesta. No iba a permitir que pasara un día más sin saber lo que le había pasado, lo que hacía que todo el mundo se comportara con él como si fuera de cristal. Estaba de acuerdo en que lo había pasado muy mal, pero si sólo era por si estado físico, no tenían porque comportarse de esa manera con él. Tenía que obtener respuestas.

Jack se detuvo, se dio la vuelta y plantado allí mismo, centró sus ojos en Daniel. "muy bien, ¿quieres saber la verdad? Te la diré. Pero tendrás que prometerme una cosa. Vas a venir a vivir conmigo hasta que los médicos digan que estás totalmente recuperado."

Luchando consigo mismo, Jack había conseguido hablar con la mayor firmeza posible, como si estuviera tratando con un soldado de menor rango. Tenía que imponerse, convencer como fuera a Daniel, aunque fuera con un chantaje, de que se fuera con él.

"_Prometí que cuidaría de ti y lo voy a hacer. Porque cuando te derrumbes, se que lo harás, quiero estar ahí y evitar que te hundas. Estamos los dos en esto, quieras o no. Fue mi culpa que te perdiéramos y voy a ser yo el que te recupere, porque yo te quiero recuperar."_

"Muy bien, tu ganas." Dijo Daniel tras suspirar con fuerza. "Me instalaré en tu casa hasta que lo digan los médicos, pero quiero que me digas lo que me ocurrió en el planeta, ya no quiero vivir con esta incertidumbre, tengo que saber porque todos me tratáis así de raros."

Jack sonrió tristemente, había conseguido lo que quería, pero no estaba convencido de que lo que iba a perder diciéndole a Daniel la verdad, fuera a merecer la pena. Daniel era fuerte, se lo había demostrado sobradamente y durante esos días, se había recuperado bastante bien, se había calmado, ya no se despertaba cada media hora gritando, pero tanto como para soportar lo que quería saber, ni siquiera estaba seguro de poder hacerlo él.

"Daniel, todavía no estamos muy seguro de lo que te pasó exactamente." Jack hablaba sin quitar los ojos de encima de los de Daniel y en ellos pudo ver escrito, _"estás mintiendo"_, pero no dijo nada. "Esos tipos te torturaron y te produjeron las heridas y las fracturas…"

"Por favor Jack, sabes muy bien lo que quiero saber."

"_No me mires con esa cara Daniel, ya me cuesta bastante pensar en como decirte esto, no me pidas que vaya directamente al grano porque se que no lo vas a soportar. Yo no lo he hecho y te quiero demasiado como para verte sufrir otra vez."_

"Durante tu cautiverio, te sometieron a ciertas torturas de las que no te hemos dicho nada, porque pensamos que fue lo mejor." Daniel se removió en la cama, tanto misterio por parte de Jack le estaba poniendo nervioso y los ojos de su amigo, llenos de una mirada afligida no estaban ayudando mucho. Jack suspiró y bajó un momento la mirada antes de continuar hablando. "Daniel, Janet dice que es mejor que te ayudemos a recordar, que seas tu el que saque a flote esos recuerdos. ¿Por qué no lo intentas?"

Al volver a cruzar su mirada con Jack, Daniel vio lo que su amigo estaba sufriendo, intentando no tener que decir lo que realmente sabía. Por ello, no queriendo presionarlo más, decidió hacerle caso e intentar recordar por si mismo lo que tanto le asustaba a Jack.

Cerró los ojos y se concentró en volver a ver las imágenes que tantos terrores nocturnos le habían causado esos últimos días.

- o -

Volvió a ver la habitación, la gran sala en la que se había despertado la primera vez, en la que le habían golpeado hasta dejarlo inconsciente. Estaba sólo otra vez y por la pequeña ventana que daba al exterior, Daniel pudo ver que era de noche.

Tenía miedo, estaba sólo, Jack y los demás todavía no habían ido a rescatarle y comenzó a pensar que tal vez no fueran a hacerlo, que le daban por muerto o que tal vez les habían capturado también a ellos o algo peor.

"_Jack ¿Dónde estás? Se que si no has venido a por mi es por algo importante, pero si tan sólo estuvieras ahora aquí, aunque te hubieran cogido también a ti, las cosas serían distintas para mi, me sentiría mejor teniéndote a mi lado y sabiendo que todavía teníamos una oportunidad. Te necesito Jack, siempre te he necesitado pero ahora tengo miedo a que no puedas llegar a tiempo._"

De nuevo, la puerta se abrió muy lentamente y el mismo hombre que había aparecido la primera vez, volvió a estar delante de él.

"Me alegro de ver que te has despertado. Buen momento para hacerlo, porque la fiesta está a punto de empezar y les he hablado a mis invitados de ti."

"No se quien es usted, pero ya le he dicho que comete un error." El hombre levantó la mano, con intención de golpear a Daniel con fuerza, pero no lo hizo, en su lugar, solamente sonrió.

"Levántate, no hay tiempo que perder." Daniel no se movió, por lo que el hombre fue hacía él y cogiéndolo del brazo lo levantó con rapidez.

Salieron de la sala y la luz del exterior, cegó a Daniel por un momento. Escuchó voces que provenían de todos sitios, algunas se reían escandalosamente, otras sólo hablaban, pero algunas, muchas según iban caminando, parecían gritar, suplicar, llorar incluso desconsoladamente.

Daniel comenzó a sentir un pánico terrible, pero cuando salieron del pasillo a la gran sala de la que provenían la mayor parte de las voces, Daniel estuvo a punto de dejar de andar, de darse la vuelta y echarse a correr sin mirar atrás, pero el hombre, que todavía le sujetaba del brazo, siguió empujándole, hasta que una vez dentro de la sala, las grandes puertas de madera se cerraron de forma automática tras ellos.

- o -

Con un fuerte espasmo, Daniel abrió los ojos de par en par. Creía haber gritado, pero no estaba seguro si había sido parte del recuerdo, o lo había hecho en la vida real. Jack seguía estando a su lado, mirándolo en silencio, sentado otra vez en la cama, pero igual que antes sin mantener ningún contacto físico con él.

"Jack, dime que no es verdad." El coronel no creía haber escuchado nunca a Daniel suplicar de esa manera. "Por favor, dime que lo que acabo de ver en mi mente sólo es una fantasía horrible, que no pasó."

"¿Qué es lo que has visto?" Jack preguntó, pero no le hizo falta, porque con tan sólo mirar los ojos llenos de lágrimas de Daniel fue suficiente para saber que el joven arqueólogo, estaba comenzando a recordar.

"No, no puedo decirlo, ¡no quiero decirlo!" Daniel cerró los ojos con fuerza, como si eso hiciera que todos sus pensamientos desaparecieran para siempre. "No puede ser verdad, no pudo pasarme eso."

"Creo que si, Daniel." Con mucho cuidado, Jack puso su mano sobre el brazo de Daniel. Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta, pero estaba temblando. "Por eso no te lo quería decir, no quería hacerte sufrir otra vez."

Daniel no se apartó al sentir la mano de Jack sobre su brazo. Hacía muchos días que había querido sentir el contacto de su amigo, pero hasta ese momento, su propio cuerpo lo había rechazado. Pero ahora no lo hizo, todo él estaba demasiado concentrado en las terribles imágenes que había visualizado como para pensar en nada más.

"Daniel lo siento." Jack lo escuchó sollozar y por un momento, sintió ganas de abrazarlo, pero no lo hizo. Se mantuvo donde estaba, acariciando el brazo de Daniel en silencio.

"Jack, te quedarás conmigo ¿verdad? Quiero decir…"

"Claro que si, ya te lo he dicho, haré todo lo que me pidas para hacerte sentir mejor. Ahora esa es mi única misión, ni otros planetas, ni aliados, ni goaulds, ni amenazas a la tierra. Tu eres el único que me importa de verdad a partir de ahora."

Ya lo había dicho, Jack había dejado de pensar el tiempo suficiente como para decirle a Daniel parte de lo que sentía por él, aunque no fueran todos sus sentimientos y por mucho que le había costado hacerlo, no se sentía mal.

"Abrázame por favor." Escuchar esas tres palabras, hizo que Jack dejara de respirar, que todo el tiempo se detuviera a su alrededor. Había esperado escuchar eso demasiadas veces desde que habían recuperado a Daniel, que no estaba seguro de poder llegar a oírle decir eso, pero por fin lo había hecho.

Sin decir nada, se acercó a él, viendo como Daniel alargaba los brazos hacia él y le dejó abrazarle con fuerza. Acarició despacio su nuca y el pelo, mientras fue masajeando su espalda, intentando que dejara de temblar.

Cada vez notaba los brazos de Daniel con mayor fuerza alrededor de su cuerpo y escuchó como comenzaba a llorar casi con desesperación. "Shh, está bien, ya verás como superamos esto, sólo necesitas tiempo y yo voy a estar a tu lado, te lo prometo."


	4. Chapter 4

Aquella mañana, Jack amaneció mucho antes de lo que era habitual en él. En realidad no había dormido mucho en toda la noche, sabiendo que un par de puertas más allá estaba durmiendo Daniel.

Se trataba de la primera noche que pasaba en su casa, no ya desde que había salido de la enfermería, sino que se trataba de la primera desde que se conocían. Sin embargo, que fuera justo un día después de que Daniel recordara todo lo que había ocurrido, no le estaba ayudando a sentirse mejor.

No habían sido unas horas fáciles para ninguno de los dos. Desde luego, no había sido sencillo de asimilar para Daniel, que no había vuelto a decir mucho desde ese momento.

Sin embargo, en el caso de Jack, no era fácil ver como su amigo iba tragándose todo el miedo, los recuerdos, el sentimiento de dolor que no se atrevía a contar a nadie. Pero no podía decirle nada, tenía que dejarle que fuera él quien quisiera hablar.

Mientras tanto, entre reuniones con Hammond y tazas de café con Carter y Teal'c, Jack no era capaz de apartar de su cabeza la imagen de Daniel, justo un momento después de recordarlo todo, con los ojos llorosos y la respiración entrecortada por haberse desahogado, quedándose callado, recostado en la cama y con la mirada perdida. Por mucho que lo intentaba, no lograba encontrar ninguna forma de llegar hasta él después de aquello.

- o –

A la mañana siguiente, tras el último reconocimiento, Janet estuvo de acuerdo en dejar marchar a Daniel, siempre y cuando Jack estuviera con él en todo momento. Los dos se marcharon a la casa del coronel, Jack con la mirada fija en la carretera mientras conducía, pero sin dejar de prestar atención a Daniel y esté, con la vista perdida en el horizonte, en silencio y sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

"Esta noche hacen un buen partido en la tele." Jack se volvió un momento hacia Daniel, que no le contestó. "Daniel, ¿Sigues ahí?"

"Si, perdona, sólo estaba pensando." Apartando un momento la vista de la carretera, la mirada de Jack se encontró con los ojos azules de Daniel, pero que al contrario que otras ocasiones parecían apagados, faltos de energía y vida.

"Daniel, se que no puedo hacerme una idea de cómo te sientes y de lo duro que es todo esto, pero sabes que…"

"Si, lo se." Dijo Daniel sin dejarle terminar.

Sabía demasiado bien lo que Jack trataba de decirle, pero no quería escucharlo, no quería que nadie le dijera que estaba allí para ayudarle, que podía contar con él, que haría lo que hiciera falta para ayudarle, porque, por muy sinceras que fueran las palabras, no le iban a servir de nada en ese momento.

Prefería que la gente se comportara con normalidad, que esperaran que volviera a ser el mismo pronto, aunque él mismo sabía muy bien que sería cuestión de dos días, como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Porque ya que él no podía hacerlo, necesitaba pensar que el resto de la gente seguía adelante con sus vidas, que el mundo, por mucho que se lo pareciera a él, no se había detenido. "Gracias de todas formas."

Antes incluso de que anocheciera, Daniel había dicho que se iba a dormir, que estaba cansado, que necesitaba estar sólo. Al quedarse sólo en el cuarto de estar, con una cerveza en la mano y por mucho que sus ojos miraban el partido, apenas le estaba prestando atención, en realidad le daba igual.

"_Si tan sólo me dijera lo que necesita… si le pudiera decir que haría cualquier cosa por él, que haría todo lo que pidiera para hacerle sentir mejor. Te quiero, Daniel ¿Por qué no puedo quitarme de la cabeza estos malditos pensamientos?" _

Se recostó en el sofá, cerró los ojos y bebió un largo trago de cerveza. Sabía que no era el mejor momento para tener esos sentimientos, no cuando tenía que estar totalmente sereno, capaz de estar con él, abrazarle y hablarle, sin que su corazón le pudiera otras cosas que en ese momento eran totalmente imposibles. Cansado y casi no dolor de cabeza, decidió irse también a dormir.

- o -

"_Espero que haya dormido bien." _Pensó Jack nada más despertarse y se golpeó con la almohada. _"Déjalo ya. No vas a conseguir nada, por mucho que sientas eso por Daniel y aunque él también lo sintiera por ti, ¿no crees que no es el mejor momento para decirle que estás profundamente enamorado de él y que hace tiempo que quieres besarle? Así que olvídalo."_

Se levantó con rapidez y tras darse una ducha, salió de su habitación, despacio, sin hacer ruido, no quería despertar a Daniel que seguramente estaría dormido; lo conocía bien y sabía que cuando podía, si el trabajo no lo agobiaba y no había ninguna salida prevista, le gustaba dormir.

Llegó hasta su puerta y se detuvo, estaba entreabierta y prácticamente a oscuras, pero gracias a las primeras luces de la mañana, pudo ver el interior. Todo estaba en silencio dentro.

Jack se quedó donde estaba, apoyado en el marco de la puerta, observando la figura dormía en la cama. Después de lo mal que lo había pasado los últimos días, casi le sorprendía verlo tan tranquilo. Daniel estaba completamente inmóvil, si no fuera por la sosegada respiración. Jack sonrió y un momento después se fue para el salón.

- o -

Aunque no estaba seguro de que hora era exactamente, por primera vez en varios días, Daniel se sentía relajado, descansado incluso. A pesar de no poder quitarse de la cabeza los recuerdos que había recuperado, notaba que el cambio de aires, estar fuera de la enfermería, le hacía sentir mucho mejor, como si, no estar en el comando Stargate, hiciera que por cortos periodos de tiempo, llegara a olvidarse de todo aquello.

Cuando Jack se había levantado, le había escuchado abrir la puerta con cuidado, caminar por el pasillo e incluso se había dado cuenta cuando se había quedado en la puerta, mirándolo. De haberse tratado de otra circunstancia, le habría dicho que entrara.

Todos los sucesos ocurridos en aquel planeta habían sido horribles, pero había algo que le había hecho más daño que todo lo demás. Ese mismo día había estado pensando en hablar por fin con Jack, en decirle que sentía algo muy fuerte por él, que todos aquellos años juntos les habían unido tanto que ya no sólo lo veía como su mejor amigo, sino que había algo más.

Se había armado de valor, pues siempre le había costado mucho declararse, con Shau're había sido mucho más sencillo que fuera ella quien diera el primer paso; pero ahora estaba decidido a hacerlo.

Sin embargo, entonces había ocurrido, su vida se había convertido en un infierno y ya no se sentía capaz de volver a acercarse a nadie de la misma forma, creía que nada volvería a ser lo mismo.

Por ello, cuando Jack apareció en la puerta, se quedó como estaba, esperando que no entrara, que siguiera adelante, que creyera que estaba dormido. Por suerte para él fue así y pocos minutos más tarde, se volvió a dormir de nuevo.

Ahora que se había despertado por fin, se incorporó en la cama, mirando a su alrededor. Al llegara a mesilla, encontró un libro, el mismo que estaba leyendo antes de la última misión y debajo de él su cuaderno de notas y su ordenador, con una nota sobre él.

"_Supuse que querrías trabajar."_ Daniel sonrió, Jack lo conocía muy bien. Alcanzó el ordenador y se lo apoyó en las piernas. Se movió con dificultad, todavía le dolían bastante las costillas y no poder usar el brazo dislocado, tampoco ayudaba mucho.

Alguien llamó a la puerta y tras esperar unos segundos, apareció Jack. "Hammond me ha llamado, dice que hay una emergencia con el SG-9 y que me necesita por un par de horas. ¿Estarás bien sólo?"

"Si, claro, puedes irte tranquilo." Los dos se miraron y Jack asintió en silencio.

"¿Necesitas algo?" Jack quería que le dijera que si, que le pidiera que se quedara con él, pero no dijo nada.

"No, estoy bien, vete ya." Jack volvió a cerrar la puerta un momento más tarde y Daniel tardó en apartar la mirada. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por poder decirle que se quedara, que quería hablar con él un rato, que le daba pánico quedarse sólo, pero no pudo hacerlo.

- o -

Las dos horas se habían convertido en seis y cuando Jack regresó a casa estaba totalmente agotado. Todo estaba a oscuras. Miró su reloj, las seis de la tarde. Se quitó la chaqueta y fue hasta el salón; sentado en el sillón, con la vista fija en la televisión, se encontró con Daniel.

"¿Por qué te has levantado? Ya sabes lo que dijo Janet, descanso absoluto." Daniel lo miró sin decir nada, con lo que parecía ser la mirada perdida. Jack se acercó a él. "Daniel ¿te encuentras?"

"¿Por qué no dejas de preguntarme eso? Ya soy mayorcito para saber cuando estoy bien y cuando no." Dijo Daniel con cierto resentimiento en el tono de la voz.

"¿Cómo puedes preguntarme eso después de todo lo que ha pasado? Sólo me preocupo por ti."

"¡Pues deja de hacerlo de una vez, nadie te lo ha pedido!" Daniel se incorporó y al hacerlo, las costillas doloridas se le resintieron y notó que dejaba de respirar por un momento.

Cerró los ojos y apretó con fuerza el brazo del sofá. Antes de abrirlos otra vez, notó el contacto de una mano firme sobre la suya. Al levantar la mirada, Jack estaba delante de él, con la mirada preocupada fija en él. Con un pequeño empujón, Daniel apartó a Jack de delante.

"¿Por qué no me dejas un poco de respiro? No me va a matar un poco de dolor en las costillas." Daniel se incorporó un poco más, hasta que sujetándose al sillón, consiguió levantarse, apoyándose sobre una pierna. "No soy tan frágil como todos os pensáis."

Entonces, Jack se fijó en las tres botellas de cerveza que estaban en suelo. "Daniel, ¿estás borracho?"

"¿Y que si lo estoy?, ¿también me vas a decir que me sienta mal beber? No tengo cinco años." Daniel se volvió buscando la silla de ruedas que tanto había llegado a odiar durante esos últimos días, pero sin poder evitarlo, la vista se le nubló ligeramente, haciendo que perdiera la perspectiva de donde estaba por un momento, se tambaleó y a punto estuvo de caer al suelo; pero el rápido movimiento de Jack se lo impidió, que intentado no hacer mucha presión, lo sujeto de la cintura, haciendo que su cuerpo cayera sobre el suyo.

Daniel se removió, quería soltarse, notar el cuerpo de otra persona sujetándolo de cualquier forma, le hacía recordar cosas que no quería volver a ver. Pero Jack no se movió.

"¡Suéltame!"

"No voy a hacerlo porque no quiero que te caigas y no voy a hacerlo porque no te voy a hacer nada malo." Daniel continuó moviéndose, pero poco a poco se fue quedando quieto.

"He dicho que me sueltes, puedo cuidar de mi mismo sin tener una niñera cerca. Dije que vendría a vivir contigo." Apoyándose en Jack, Daniel consiguió darse la vuelta y quedarse mirándolo, mientras este no lo había llegado a soltar en ningún momento, sabía que si lo hacía, seguramente el alcohol, mezclado con las pastillas que se había tomado, le harían perder el equilibro en cualquier momento. "Pero no firmé un contrato en el que dijera que me vigilarías las veinticuatro horas del día, que supervisarías todo lo que hacía y lo que bebía."

Jack lo miró un momento. "Tal vez tu no, pero yo si." No supo porque dijo eso exactamente, porque se había decidido a decir algo, que había permanecido demasiados días oculto. "Perderte en ese planeta, fue lo peor, lo más horrible que me ha pasado nunca, pensar que no te recuperaría nunca era…"

Jack sujetó a Daniel casi con fuerza, que se había quedado en silencio, con la mirada clavada en él. "Y una vez que te trajeron de vuelta, me prometí que cuidaría de ti pasara lo que pasara, que no permitiría que sufrieras más."

"¿Por qué? Ya has hecho mucho por mi."

Jack sintió que un volcán estaba a punto de explotar en su interior cuando pronunció la siguiente frase. "¡Porque te quiero!"


	5. Chapter 5

De repente todo parecía haberse quedado quieto, en completo silencio. Los ojos de Daniel no eran capaces de separarse de los de Jack, ni siquiera podía pestañear, igual que este no apartaba su mirada de los ojos cristalinos de Daniel, comprendiendo sin necesidad de palabras que debía de haber dicho aquello.

Un segundo después de haber hablado, Jack ya se arrepentía de lo que había dicho, no porque no quisiera que Daniel supiera lo que sentía por él, ya llevaba demasiado tiempo guardándose sus sentimientos por él, si no porque estaba seguro de que no era el momento adecuado para hacerlo; había esperado mucho tiempo y podría haber esperado a que Daniel estuviera preparado para aquello. Pero no en ese momento, no después de lo que había sufrido.

Daniel no estaba seguro si era por culpa del alcohol o de lo que acababa de ocurrir, pero comenzó a notar que la habitación giraba a su alrededor. Tenía que sentarse, pero el cuerpo se le había paralizado al escuchar la voz de Jack al decirle "te quiero", porque había deseado muchas veces que le dijera realmente aquello, pero no creía que fuera a suceder nunca y mucho menos aquella noche.

Los dos se mantuvieron en silencio, con los ojos clavados en el otro, hasta que, con cierta dificultad, Daniel volvió a sentarse y cogió de nuevo la cerveza que estaba inacabada sobre la mesa. No quería pensar, no quería saber lo que ocurriría si le decía a Jack que también sentía lo mismo por él, no quería arriesgarse a que sus recuerdos le traicionasen, a que imágenes que se esforzaba por olvidar, volvieran a aparecer.

Por ello no dijo nada, no hizo nada y se quedó allí sentado, mirando como Jack desaparecía de la habitación y se volvía a quedar sólo. Por su parte Jack lo continuó mirando, esperando su reacción, hasta que se dio cuenta que no iba a haber ninguna, que Daniel no iba a decir nada, pues ni siquiera creía que le hubiera llegado a escuchar realmente y seguramente, cuando se despertara al día siguiente, ni siquiera se acordaría de lo que le había dicho.

Así que, sin decir nada más, pues no quería estropear más las cosas, Jack se fue del salón, dejó sólo a su amigo con sus propios pensamientos, esperando que aquella repentina declaración no estropeara su relación con Daniel.

- o -

Cuando Daniel despertó al día siguiente, lo que había ocurrido la jornada anterior, estaba muy borroso en su mente como si se tratara de un video desenfocado. El alcohol nunca le había sentado bien y mucho menos, cuando lo usaba para pasar malos tragos.

Tumbado en la cama, intentando que el incipiente dolor de cabeza no le destrozara por dentro, intentó recordar lo ocurrido y porque, aunque no conseguía saber el motivo, se sentía tan raro aquella mañana.

Por más que lo intentaba, con cada pensamiento y cada recuerdo, parecía que un taladro hiciera un agujero cada vez mayor en su cabeza, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo, quería recordar.

Se levantó de la cama, notando como su cuerpo resentido por la reseca, no hacía más que protestarle, alcanzó la muleta que le ayudaba a caminar todavía y con pasos lentos y no del todo seguros a causa de la resaca, consiguió bajar las escaleras y llegó hasta la cocina.

Al llegar abajo, la tremenda luz que entraba por todas las ventanas de la casa, casi le destrozó la cabeza, por lo que cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, aunque no consiguió nada. Continuó andando y entró en la cocina.

Sentado frente a la mesa, con una taza de café en una mano y el periódico en la otra, se encontró con Jack, que parecía no haberse percatado de su presencia. Fue hasta el frigorífico y mirando lo que había en él, decidió que era lo que menos ganas de vomitar le daba y por fin lo encontró. Cogió la botella de zumo de naranja y llenó un vaso.

Bebió el zumo de un solo trago y lo dejó en la fregadera. Se detuvo un momento, sabía que tenía que acordarse de algo importante, de algo que había sucedido el día anterior y que hasta ese momento, su mente había bloqueado.

Jack tosió, mientras permanecía concentrado en el periódico y entonces lo recordó todo. Daniel se quedó ahí parado, parecía haberse convertido una estatua de piedra. De haber podido, hubiera clavado las uñas en la encimera, pues no sabía como reaccionar a lo ocurrido.

"¿Anoche me dijiste que me querías?" Aquella pregunta resonó con tanta fuerza en su cabeza, que el dolor se acrecentó a cada momento. No sabía que esperar como respuesta por parte de Jack, pero aún así, permaneció donde estaba.

"Con todo lo que bebiste anoche, no creí que te acordarías de ello." Jack lo estaba mirando, tratando de mantenerse sereno, tranquilo mientras hablaba, como si lo que estaba diciendo fuera lo más natural del mundo.

"Jack, no me has contestado, ¿dijiste que me querías?" Necesitaba escucharlo otra vez, ahora que estaba sobrio, necesitaba saber que era cierto, que no se lo había inventado, que su mente no había tratado de hacer realidad su mayor deseo, si no que se trataba de una realidad.

Mientras lo miraba, Jack se fijó en como Daniel abría los ojos de par en par y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver sus ojos azules, tan expresivos como antes de que ocurriera todo aquello, pues por un momento, creyó ver de nuevo al Daniel del que se había enamorado.

"Muy bien, si, te lo dije." Su respuesta fue escueta, pero más que suficiente para que durante un momento Daniel pareciera ruborizarse, para volver luego a su estado natural. En realidad, por mucho que lo hubiera intentado, no hubiera logrado decir mucho más.

Daniel volvió a llenar el vaso con más zumo de naranja y de nuevo se volvió a beber de un trago, como si se tratara del más fuerte de los tragos. Su garganta estaba seca, su corazón latía con demasiada rapidez y su respiración se había acelerado y aunque había intentado ocultarlo, sabía que Jack también se había dado cuenta de aquello, pues una pequeña sonrisa disimulada le delató, al igual que sus manos, que no paraban de moverse sobre la mesa.

Daniel sabía que Jack estaba esperando una respuesta y aunque le dolía la cabeza como nunca, tuvo que pensar con rapidez. _"Yo también te quiero, hace demasiado tiempo que quería decírtelo, pero tenía demasiado miedo a que me rechazaras y que eso estropeara nuestra amistad."_ Daniel hubiera dado cualquier cosa porque Jack pudiera leer su mente y no tuviera que pronunciar ni una sola palabra, pero por mucho que le costara, tenía contestar.

"Jack yo, no se… quiero decir, si lo se pero…" La mano que tenía apoyada sobre la encimera comenzó a temblar mientras hablaba, quería confesarle lo que sentía, pero algo dentro de él le impedía hacerlo. No sabía si se trataba de lo ocurrido en aquel planeta u otra cosa, pero no podía hacerlo.

"No te preocupes, se que no debí decirlo, no tienes porque hacer nada al respecto, lo entiendo." Jack se levantó y fue hasta la puerta. "Olvida lo que dije, fue la reacción del momento, nada más." Se dio la vuelta hacia Daniel, le sonrío despreocupadamente y desapareció.

Cada vez que Daniel veía esa sonrisa en Jack, Daniel le odiaba un poco, pues cada vez que lo hacía, Daniel deseaba besarle, decirle bien claro que le quería y todo lo que sentía por él.

Pero nunca se había atrevido y ahora se arrepentía por ello, porque por mucho que Jack le dijera que no importaba, que sólo había sido lo que le había salido en el momento, Daniel sabía que no era así, que cuando Jack decía algo era porque lo sentía y si además, cuando desaparecía tan deprisa como lo había hecho en ese momento, era porque Jack estaba dolido de verdad. Sin embargo, no podía hacer nada, estaba claro que Jack quería olvidar lo sucedido, intentar no hablar de ello, aunque no estaba seguro si lo hacía por si mismo o por Daniel, pero eso ya daba igual, el momento había pasado, Jack se había marchado y él, perdido en sus propios pensamientos estaba sólo en la casa, aunque ahora tenía algo en lo que pensar.

- o -

Cuando Sam se encontró al coronel en medio de la puerta de su laboratorio, sabía que algo le ocurría, pues su aspecto, más decaído de lo habitual, le delataba.

"Coronel, ¿ocurre algo?, ¿Daniel está bien?" Jack entró en el pequeño laboratorio y se sentó en una de las banquetas.

"Si, sólo pasaba a verla un rato." Sam lo miró, estando completamente segura de que había algo más, que el coronel le estaba escondiendo algo. Dejó sobre la mesa el aparato con el que estaba trabajando y se sentó frente a él. "Vale, tiene razón, tenía que hablar con alguien."

"¿Va todo bien?"

"En realidad no, anoche ocurrió algo y no se que hacer ahora." Jack bajó la mirada.

"¿Daniel está bien?"

"Si, si, Daniel está bien, bueno eso creo, no hemos hablado mucho desde anoche." Sam lo miró en silencio, por más que escuchaba y prestaba atención, no era capaz de comprender sus palabras.

"Coronel O'Neill, ¿Qué hace aquí?" Ambos se volvieron hacia la puerta, en la que acababa de aparecer Teal'c. _"Bueno, supongo que no vendrá mal una tercera opinión."_

Jack continuó hablando. "Cuando llegué ayer a casa, vi que Daniel, bueno, que estaba bebiendo." Teal'c y Sam se lo quedaron mirando con incredulidad en la mirada. "Si, lo está pasando mal y supongo que al estar sólo, el alcohol fue el remedio más rápido que encontró." Suspiró con fuerza, no le gustaba tener que recordar haber visto a Daniel en tan mal estado.

"Intenté hablar con él, pero ya llevaba tres cervezas encima y se puso imposible. Supongo que tendría que haberle convencido para que se fuera a dormir y esperar a que se la pasara, pero no lo hice y dije algo que… bueno, supongo que no debí decirlo, al menos en ese momento."

Al levantar de nuevo la mirada, Sam y Teal'c no habían dejado de mirarle en ningún momento. "¿Qué le dijiste O'Neill?"

Jack tosió, como si estuviera tomando carrerilla antes de continuar hablando, desde luego necesitaba hablar con alguien del tema y no conocía a nadie mejor para hacerlo, que las personas que mejor los conocían a los dos, pero ahora que llegaba el momento de decirlo, no se sentía del todo seguro.

"Le dije que… que le quería." Por un momento todos se quedaron en silencio, Sam abrió de par en par los ojos, sin quitar la mirada de Jack, Teal'c demostrando su sorpresa ante aquella declaración elevó su ceja derecha, pero tampoco dijo nada.

Jack terminó de relatar lo ocurrido. "Hoy por la mañana, Daniel me ha preguntado si realmente le había dicho eso y yo bueno, no estaba muy cómodo con esa situación y le he dicho que fue la reacción del momento, que no se preocupara."

Al terminar de hablar, se levantó de la banqueta y dio un par de pasos, intentando descargar la tensión del momento. Sam y Teal'c se miraron pero no dijeron nada. "¿Y bien? Espero que digáis algo después de esto, porque las cosas no están demasiado bien entre nosotros."

"Coronel," Dijo por fin Sam. "En primer lugar, tiene razón, no fue el mejor momento para decirle algo así a Daniel, pero por otro lado debería decirle que ya era hora de que lo hiciera." Jack no pudo reprimir la sorpresa pues de todas las respuestas que hubiera esperado, esa no era una de ellas.

"¿Cómo dice?"

"O'Neill, es bien sabido en toda la base tus sentimientos hacia Daniel Jackson." Jack no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, pero sabía que Teal'c no era de los que gastaban bromas tan fácilmente.

"Coronel, es cierto, no queríamos meternos en medio, pero no era un gran secreto que había algo más que simple amistad entre usted y Daniel y mucho menos de él hacia usted." Sam sonrió mientras recordaba la última vez que había pillado a Daniel embobado con el coronel. "Daniel no es un experto en esconder secretos."

"¿Está diciendo que creéis que Daniel también siente algo por mi?" Jack esperaba que le dijeran que no estaban seguros, que sería mejor que tanteara a Daniel para estar seguro, porque después de cómo se había marchado por la mañana, si realmente sentía algo por él, le habría roto el corazón.

"No lo creemos O'Neill, lo sabemos. Daniel Jackson siente un fuerte afecto por ti que va más allá de la amistad."

"No ha sido la mejor forma de marcharme ¿verdad?" Por toda contestación, ambos negaron con la cabeza, pero no dijeron nada. Sin más, Jack salió del laboratorio.

- o -

Al volver a casa, Jack se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta. No estaba del todo seguro sobre lo que debía hacer o decir cuando se encontrara con Daniel. Pero le daba igual, tenía que verle, tal vez pedirle perdón por lo ocurrido y hacer lo único que podía hacer en ese momento, mantenerse a su lado.

Al entrar, vio que no había nadie en el piso de abajo, por lo que dedujo que estaría en su dormitorio. Llamó a la puerta, pero no recibió ninguna respuesta, por lo que abrió con cuidado. Al mirar dentro, se encontró a Daniel en la cama, un libro sobre el pecho y durmiendo tumbado en la cama.

Se acercó a él y con cuidado para que no se despertara le arropó y le quitó el libro. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y se lo quedó mirando. Ahora que lo veía tranquilo, se sintió fatal por haber reaccionado así por la mañana, Daniel no se lo merecía, su amigo estaba en todo su derecho de costarle aceptar lo que le había dicho Jack y este sabía que no podía reprocharle nada.

"Jack, ¿Cuándo has vuelto?" Al volver a la realidad, Jack se encontró con que Daniel se había despertado y lo miraba en silencio.

"Hace un momento. Siento haberte dejado." Inconscientemente, comenzó a acariciar el brazo de Daniel que pareció no darse cuenta de ello.

"No pasa nada, he estado trabajando todo el día."

"Si que pasa. Se suponía que viniste a mi casa para que te cuidara. Te prometí eso y no lo estoy cumpliendo demasiado bien." Jack vio aparecer una sonrisa en los labios de Daniel y sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco al verlo.

"Jack, no pasa nada verdad, todo esto no es fácil para ninguno de los dos, tu estás acostumbrado a vivir sólo…"

"No es lo mismo Daniel, tu has pasado por algo muy traumático y yo no he sabido reaccionar por culpa de unos sentimientos que no merecías que te contara ahora."

Daniel desvió la mirada, pero no hizo desaparecer la sonrisa de su rostro, sino que más bien la amplió, sabía lo que Jack estaba intentando decirle, pero no quería escucharle, no después de haber estado todo el día dándole vueltas al tema.

"Daniel, no sabes cuanto lo siento."

"Yo no." Con rapidez, Daniel volvió a cruzar su mirada con Jack que se sorprendió al escuchar aquello con tanta rotundidad. "Supongo que no fue el mejor momento para enterarme de eso, pero al menos lo he hecho, ya se que es lo que sientes por mi y aunque me va a ser fácil… quiero decirte que…"

"Daniel no hace falta que lo hagas."

"Quiero hacerlo Jack, hace demasiado tiempo que quiero hacerlo." Daniel suspiró, respiró profundamente y cuando supo que estaba preparado, al menos lo suficiente como para decirle aquello, lo soltó sin pensar. "Yo también te quiero."


	6. Chapter 6

Jack se sentó en la cama. No se creía lo que acababa de escuchar viniendo de los labios de Daniel, no después de todo lo que había pasado. ¿Realmente sentía lo mismo que él?

"¿Has dicho que me… que me..?"

"Si Jack, he dicho que te quiero, lo mismo que me dijiste tu a mi ayer." Daniel se incorporó, tratando no hacerle demasiado caso al dolor en las costillas. Se fijó en el rostro de Jack, que parecía haber palidecido de repente y permanecía en silencio, cosa demasiado extraña para él, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Daniel. "Jack, ¿has oído lo que acabo de decirte?"

"Si, es que no me esperaba que lo dijeras así, de repente, no estaba seguro de que sintieras lo mismo por mi."

"¿De repente?" Daniel comenzó a reír aunque eso le producía un fuerte dolor. "¿Sabes cuantas veces he pensado cual sería la mejor forma de decirte que estoy enamorado de ti y que te quiero?" Se acomodó en la cama, mientras vio como Jack se quedaba donde estaba, como si se tratara de una estatua de piedra. "Nunca me he atrevido, pero después de lo que dijiste ayer…"

Jack se acercó a él y tras pensarlo unos segundos acarició su mejilla, notando como el cuerpo de Daniel temblaba con fuerza. "¿Te encuentras bien?" Daniel tan sólo asintió, sintiéndose incapaz de hablar, increíblemente feliz por poder encontrarse en aquella situación por fin, pero inconscientemente aterrado por los recuerdos que asaltaban su mente.

Daniel se volvió a incorporar e intentando controlar las lágrimas, se aferró con fuerza al cuerpo de Jack, que cerró con ambos brazos el abrazo. Dejando que la tensión acumulada durante tantos días saliera fuera de su cuerpo, Daniel suspiró apoyando la cabeza sobre el hombro de Jack.

"Se que no cambiará nada lo que diga ahora, pero te prometo que no dejaré que te pase nada malo. Nadie te volverá a tocar." Jack sonrió al mirar a Daniel y ver que este había cerrado los ojos y parecía haberse quedado dormido sobre él, apoyado sobre su pecho y con la cabeza en su hombro.

Respiraba con tranquilidad, mientras una lágrima solitaria se deslizaba por su mejilla, de la cual Jack se apoderó, como si de esa forma fuera capaz de quitarle la angustia que llenaba su corazón.

"¿Por qué no te lo dije antes? Tal vez si lo hubiera hecho, todo esto no hubiera ocurrido, tal vez podría haberte protegido y esos malditos bastardos no te hubieran atrapado." Jack volvió a acariciar su rostro y de nuevo, lo escuchó suspirar.

Se acercó al cabecero de la cama, sin apartarse de Daniel, se apoyó en él y dejó que Daniel se acomodara sobre su cuerpo y siguiera durmiendo. Había soñado tantas noches con estar así con Daniel, que casi no se podía creer ahora que pudiera ser real, que tuviera a Daniel entre sus brazos, que estuviera cuidando de él como si el resto del mundo no existiera.

Lo cierto era que no había nada fuera de esa cama, en lo que en ese momento mereciera la pena pensar, viéndolo respirar tranquilo y sabiendo que estaba relajado, lo demás había dejado de importar para Jack.

- o -

El frío del suelo, le traspasaba la ropa, mientras su cuerpo magullado y resentido no hacía más que protestar después de los golpes recibidos el día anterior. Daniel se levantó y se quedó sentado en el suelo, miró a su alrededor y no vio nada, excepto cuatro paredes oscuras y un olor nauseabundo que le revolvía el estómago y le daba ganas de vomitar.

La puerta de la celda se abrió de golpe y el mismo hombre del día anterior apareció allí, mirándole con una enorme y maliciosa sonrisa en los labios. Daniel pegó su cuerpo contra la pared, como si así pudiera desaparecer.

"Unos amigos quieren verte." El hombre bajó las escaleras y se puso delante de él. "Levántate."

Daniel no se movió. No porque no quisiera hacerlo, si no porque su cuerpo se resistía a hacerlo. Ya había pasado un día y una noche completos, ya sabía lo que pasaba en aquel lugar, ya sabía para lo que servía la gente a la que secuestraban y ya creía que había sufrido demasiado como para volver a repetirlo, no creía que su cuerpo fuera a ser capaz de aguantar otro día igual.

¿Cuándo llegaría el momento en el que su cuerpo se daría por vencido? Nunca se había parado a pensar donde estaba su límite, no tanto físico, sino emocional, cuando dejaría de luchar contra lo que era inevitable.

"He dicho que te levantes." La bota del hombre golpeó con fuerza sus costillas todavía doloridas por el día anterior. Daniel se dobló en el suelo, mientras notaba como el hombre le levantaba en el aire. "Creía que esto ya lo habías aprendido ayer, pero si no es así, no te preocupes, soy un hombre de paciencia."

La mano del hombre se levantó sobre su cabeza y para su sorpresa y para su mayor horror, Daniel pudo ver uno de los aparatos manuales de los Goaulds, aquello que tantas veces habían usado contra él para torturarle.

El dolor fue tan intenso como siempre, aunque en esta ocasión el hombre no dejó de usarlo hasta que Daniel no estuvo a punto de perder el conocimiento totalmente. Si no hubiera sido porque las manos del hombre lo sujetaban con fuerza, Daniel estaba seguro que hubiera caído al suelo sin remedio.

"Espero que ahora sepas que has de hacer lo que se te mande en el momento que se diga, nada de pensárselo, nada de dudas y mucho menos;" Dijo mientras agarraba a Daniel por el cuello de su camiseta. "Nada de intentar ningún tipo de truco."

Lo lanzó contra el suelo, con tanta fuerza que Daniel pudo escuchar el sonido de su hombro al dislocarse. No gritó, no le daría esa satisfacción a su captor, pues estaba completamente seguro de que ese hombre disfrutaba con el dolor ajeno. Sin embargo, se quedó encogido en el suelo, aferrado a su brazo herido, hasta que volvió a escuchar la voz del hombre.

"Ahora vámonos, hay gente muy importante fuera esperándote y no creo que quieras saber lo que hacen a los que les hacen perder el tiempo." Daniel se quedó de rodillas, respirando con dificultad por el dolor en el brazo y las costillas.

El hombre lo cogió del otro brazo y lo puso en pie, se acercó su oído y comenzó a hablar. "No te preocupes, ellos sabrán ocuparse de ti, tienen muchas ganas de conocerte, les he hablado mucho de ti." La voz era tan desagradable, que notaba como volvían a él las ganas terribles de vomitar, pero con mucho se fuerzo se contuvo. "Espero que no me decepciones."

- o -

El grito de Daniel, sobresaltó a Jack. A pesar de tener el cuerpo agarrotado y de que el dolor era muy intenso, Daniel se incorporó de golpe; tan rápido lo hizo que durante un momento se quedó sin respiración y sin poder hacer otra cosa, se volvió a dejar caer sobre Jack.

"Sólo ha sido un sueño, nada más." Dijo Jack todo lo tranquilo que pudo. Le acarició el pelo, mientras comprobaba que su acelerado pulso, comenzaba a tranquilizarse. "Todo eso ha pasado, nadie puede hacerte daño ahora." Daniel se acurrucó contra él y por un momento, le recordó a un cachorrillo asustado. Le besó la frente y notó el sudor frío que corría por ella.

"¿Cuándo terminará todo esto?" Dijo Daniel con voz temblorosa mientras se aferraba al cuerpo de Jack con el brazo sano.

"No lo se." Jack lo miró, encontrando sus ojos azules y llenos de lágrimas fijos en los suyos. "Pero no te voy a dejar, no te va a pasar nada." Pocas veces recordaba haber dicho algo de una forma tan sincera como aquello.

"Lo siento." Daniel apartó la mirada de Jack.

Jack le obligó a volver a mirarle. "¿De qué estás hablando?"

"Supongo que no te imaginarías así nuestra primera noche juntos." Daniel sonrió tímidamente, aunque sus ojos seguían teniendo la misma expresión triste que tanto rompía el corazón de Jack durante los últimos días.

Jack tardó unos momentos en contestar, porque desde luego no lo había imaginado así, pero por mucho que hubiera querido otra cosa, tener a Daniel ahí, protegido entre sus brazos, dejando que Jack cuidara de él, era más de lo que nunca hubiera pensado desde que lo conocía, desde que se había enamorado de él.

"Lo único que quiero ahora es que consigas dormir una noche completa, de un tirón." Daniel se incorporó ligeramente y se volvió completamente hacia Jack. Miró un momento por la ventaba y se dio cuenta que casi estaba amaneciendo.

Desde que había vuelto a la tierra no había sido capaz de dormir hasta el día siguiente, las pesadillas le llenaban la cabeza de imágenes que Daniel tan sólo quería borrar y al despertarse, llevado por el miedo y aterrado por lo que había visto, no podía volver a dormirse, para no volver a recordar todo aquello otra vez.

Daniel se acercó más a Jack, que lo miraba en silencio y que levantando sus brazos rodeó su cuerpo. Daniel había pensado tantas veces en como conseguir llegar a ese momento poder tener al coronel tan cerca que podía notar su respiración sobre su rostro, que notó su cuerpo, de nuevo paralizado.

Sonrió mientras Jack se aproximaba más a él y cuando sus labios terminaron por juntarse con los suyos, Daniel suspiró y se dejó llevar, cerrando los ojos. Notó que Jack lo movía con delicadeza y sintió la ropa de la cama sobre su espalda.

Al abrir otra vez los ojos, se encontró con Jack inclinado sobre él, deslizaba sus dedos entre su cabello algo revuelto, mientras besaba su mejilla y volvía a apoderarse de sus labios con un tierno beso.

Casi no era capaz de creerse que de verdad aquel fuera su primer beso, después de un año y medio pensando en como decirle cuales eran sus verdaderos sentimientos, después de pensar si debía o no debía lanzarse y contarle todo, pensando cual sería la respuesta de Jack y si sería rechazado por este; apenas era capaz de pensar que se encontraban en la misma cama, teniendo a Jack a su lado, con su mano moviéndose sobre su cadera y la otra adormeciéndole con suaves movimientos dulces ente su pelo.

Todo aquello le recordaba a su primer beso con Shau're, a la primera vez que realmente había sentido lo que era estar enamorado de verdad, saber que la otra persona siente lo mismo que él y saber que el miedo desaparecía para dejar paso a la más suave y relajada de las emociones.

"Hay algo que si había imaginado para ti la primera vez que te besara." Daniel lo miró algo confundido pues no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que estaba diciendo. "Pensé que te pillaría leyendo alguno de tus libros, con alguna de tus traducciones tal vez, que te lo quitaría de las manos, te cogería de la mano, levantándote y atrapándote entre mis brazos y aunque suene un poco ridículo o peliculero, escucharía música mientras te besaba." Daniel comenzó a reír como no lo había hecho en muchos días, tanto que hasta unas cuantas lágrimas saltaron de sus ojos.

"No puede ser, ese no es Jack O'Neill." Dijo mientras todavía no había parado de reírse. Jack lo miró con seriedad mientras se levantaba. "¿No lo habrás dicho en serio? Yo pensaba que lo habías dicho sólo para hacerme reír." Jack no lo miró cuando se levantó de la cama, como si ni siquiera le hubiera escuchado.

Daniel le siguió, aunque con cierta dificultad, hasta conseguir levantarse y apoyarse contra la pared. Lo vio acercarse hasta la puerta. "Jack espera, no te vayas, no pretendía decirlo así. Lo siento." Jack se detuvo, se dio la vuelta y fue hacia él, todavía con la misma mirada en los ojos.

Una vez que tuvo a Daniel frente a él y con un movimiento rápido, lo atrajo hasta él y lo sujetó con fuerza entre sus brazos. Antes de que Daniel pudiera decir nada le besó con una gran energía, con una intensidad que hizo que Daniel suspirara mientras cerraba los ojos.

Eso si que había sido lo que Daniel había imaginado para la primera vez en la que Jack le besara. "Tienes razón, sólo lo he dicho para verte reír por fin y para que olvidaras ese sueño." Jack retrocedió hasta la cama y se sentó en ella, haciendo que Daniel se sentara sobre sus piernas. "Esto es lo que había pensado para nuestro primer beso."

Daniel sonrió mientras jugaba con sus dedos con la camiseta de Jack, que acercándose a él le besó el cuello y no pudo evitar volver a reír, sintiéndose tan feliz que no recordaba la última vez que reía de esa forma.


	7. Chapter 7

Los toques en la puerta despertaron a Daniel. Al mirar hacia allí se encontró con Jack, que llevaba una enorme bandeja en la mano. Su mirada fue desde las dos tazas de café y los vasos de zumo, hasta los platos con comida, cuyo olor a recién hecho llegó hasta Daniel, que a punto estuvo de arrebatarle, la bandeja. Finalmente, elevó los ojos hasta los de Jack, que le sonreía felizmente.

"Buenos días." El coronel se acercó a la cama y con cuidado de no derramar la bandeja se sentó frente a Daniel, que se sentó y se acomodó en la cama, dejando que un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo. "Espero que hayas dormido bien."

"Muy bien gracias." Inconscientemente Daniel desvió la mirada de Jack, de aquella sonrisa que le hacía sentir culpable por la noche anterior. "¿Y tu?" Dijo casi sin ganas.

"Genial. Hace una hora me desperté y no quise molestarle, por eso he bajado a hacer el desayuno." Jack alargó la mano hasta Daniel y le ofreció un vaso de zumo que el otro cogió sin mirarle todavía. "Daniel, ¿Te cuentas bien? Pareces muy pálido. Espero que no hayas tenido otra pesadilla." Jack tocó la frente del joven arqueólogo que sin quererlo, tembló al sentir el contacto.

"No es eso, estoy bien y he dormido bien, muy bien. Es sólo que… lo siento de veras." Daniel bajó todavía más la mirada hasta que solamente podía ver las sábanas de la cama.

"¿Por qué, qué pasa?" El coronel apartó un poco la bandeja y sintiéndose totalmente contrariado se acercó más a él.

"Por lo de anoche, por no haber podido… yo quería hacerlo, de verdad, pero mi cerebro no me ha dejado, no hacía más que enseñarme imágenes de lo ocurrido y yo…" Cuando Daniel comenzó a hablar entrecortadamente, Jack apoyó su mano sobre su hombro para tranquilizarlo.

"¿Quieres decir que estás así porque no nos hayamos acostado esta noche?" Jack le levantó el rostro hasta que consiguió que Daniel lo mirara a los ojos.

"Era la primera vez y quería hacerlo más que nada en el mundo, de verdad y se que tu también. Supongo que no te sentaría nada bien." Daniel se puso a juguetear con las sábanas entre los dedos llevado por los nervios del momento.

"Daniel, vamos. ¿Tu te crees que llevo esperando año y medio para poder acostarme contigo?, te dije que te quería porque es cierto, me gustas demasiado como para dejarte escapar ahora por una tontería como el sexo."

Daniel se lo quedó mirando, con sus ojos azules clavados en los del coronel. Tal vez, en otra circunstancia, hubiera pensado que tan sólo decía aquello para quedar bien con él, para que no se preocupara más o para hacerle sentir mejor, aunque por dentro le hubiera molestado mucho no haber podido acostarse con él,

Pero ahora sabía que no era así. Llevaban demasiados años trabajando juntos, casi viviendo juntos y se conocían mejor que a ellos mismos; como para que Daniel supiera perfectamente que el tono de su voz era completamente sincero, que sus palabras no ocultaban nada y que sus ojos y su sonrisa, que no había desaparecido en ningún momento, no hacían más que decir la verdad.

Daniel le devolvió la sonrisa, auque una parte de él todavía se sentía tremendamente mal por lo sucedido tan sólo unas pocas horas antes, cuando todo parecía perfecto.

- o -

UNAS POCAS HORAS ANTES

La risa de Daniel inundaba todo el dormitorio, de una forma que Jack no había conocido nunca antes en el hombre más joven. Lo tenía a su lado, mirándole a la cara mientras se reía alegremente, pero todavía no sabía si creérselo después de tanto tiempo esperando para decirle lo que sentía.

Daniel se tumbó en la cama, todavía riéndose. "Jack, ven." Incapaz de resistirse a los brazos que se abrían ante él a la sonrisa que Daniel le mostraba mientras se mordía el labio y a aquellos ojos brillantes de un azul intenso, Jack se tumbó a su lado, notando las manos del otro hombre acariciar su espalda.

Tanto tiempo soñando con ese momento, hacía que los nervios se apoderaran de los dos, aunque ninguno de ellos fuera a reconocerlo nunca. Las manos de Daniel comenzaron a sudar cuando Jack colocó su mano sobre su estómago, terminó rodeando su cintura y la otra comenzó a acariciar cuello, en los mismos lugares que un momento después sus labios iban a pasar.

No recordaba si alguna vez había estado tan nervioso en toda su vida, y tampoco sabía si realmente le gustaba aquella sensación tan extraña, que estaba comenzando a paralizar todo su cuerpo.

Dejó caer sus manos sobre la cama, al mismo tiempo que veía como Jack se incorporaba y se colocaba sobre él. Jack colocó sus manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo y su rostro fue acercándose hacia el suyo, hasta que consiguió alcanzar sus labios temblorosos. Daniel no podía moverse, por mucho que hubiera querido, no hubiera conseguido decir o hacer nada.

Tan sólo podía dejarse hacer, sentir el contacto de los dedos de Jack sobre sus caderas y sus labios besando los suyos. Cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por el momento, intentando tranquilizar su corazón que ya debía de estar bombeando a gran velocidad.

Daniel sabía perfectamente que aquello era todo lo que quería hacer en ese momento, que había tenido innumerables fantasías sobre lo que ocurriría la primera vez que se acostaran.

Pero por algún motivo que no era capaz de comprender en ese momento, su cuerpo se estaba rebelando contra él. Sus manos sudaban copiosamente y habían comenzado a temblar, tanto que tuvo que agarrar con fuerza las sábanas para contener el temblor.

Estaba seguro que su corazón estaba a punto de salirse de su pecho, pues podía sentirlo, escucharlo latir a un ritmo inimaginable para él y su cerebro había comenzado a trabajar y poco a poco le había comenzado a enseñar imágenes, que por mucho que quería apartar de su mente, no lo conseguía y seguía apareciendo una y otra vez, hasta que ya no pudo más.

- o -

Jack levantó la mirada un momento, al notar que el cuerpo de Daniel había comenzado a temblar con una fuerza terrible y que todos sus músculos se habían tensado. Observó sus ojos cerrados y su boca también temblorosa.

Pensó en separarse de él, pero no lo hizo no quería dejarlo, que quería que lo le estuviera ocurriendo en ese momento terminara por quedárselo tan sólo para él y no le dijera nada.

Por ello, se decidió por tumbarse a su lado y le abrazó con fuerza. "Jack, yo…"

"Shhhh, no digas nada, no hace falta." Jack deposito un tierno beso en la mejilla de Daniel, que se volvió hacia él, mientras cogía una de sus manos entre las suyas. Se dio la vuelta hacia él sin quitarle la vista de encima y se acercó al rostro del coronel para besarle.

Suspiró al notar su respiración sobre su rostro, por sentirlo cerca, por saber que estaba con él. Le besó delicadamente, intentando que su cabeza dejara de mostrarle aquello que tanto se había preocupado de ocultar en el fondo de su cabeza y que tan sólo quería que desapareciera.

Cuando las visiones no se marcharon, no pudo aguantarlo más y el beso se convirtió en lo único que todavía lo ataba al mundo real. Los labios de Jack contra los suyos, su respiración firme y sus manos masajeando su espalda, eran todo lo que tenía en ese momento para sentirse realmente seguro.

Aquel hombre, el mismo que le había golpeado, que había abusado de él durante tres días junto con aquellos otros desconocidos y que había estado a punto de matarle, apareció de repente en su mente como si de una aparición fantasmal se tratara. El sobresalto de Daniel fue tremendo, tanto que no fue capaz de evitar gritar al verlo.

Jack no se separó de él, no dejó que por mucho que había comenzado a forcejear, Daniel se alejara de él. Sin embargo, si que vio como este se cubría el rostro pegando su cara sobre su pecho. Notó todo el cuerpo del arqueólogo, temblar con espasmos y lo escuchó sollozar.

Besó delicadamente su cabeza. "Ya, tranquilo, no es más que un mal recuerdo." Lo continuó abrazando con fuerza, hasta que Daniel pareció comenzar a calmarse y levantó el rostro hacia él.

"Lo siento Jack, no puedo, no ahora." Jack le secó las lágrimas que todavía caían por su cara y dejó que se apoyara sobre su hombro.

"No te preocupes, no estás preparado, es pronto y lo entiendo. Esperaremos." Jack lo miró, sintiéndose terriblemente mal por no poder hacer nada por él, por no poder ayudarle a olvidar todas aquellas atrocidades vividas. Pero al menos, estaría ahí para él, para que le contara todo, para esperarle.

"Gracias." Daniel se acomodó contra el cuerpo de Jack. Por mucho que las pesadillas siguieran persiguiéndole continuamente, se sentía completamente protegido por el cuerpo en el que se apoyaba, por los brazos que lo rodeaban y acariciaban los brazos y el vientre. "Te quiero."

Cerró los ojos y dejó que los latidos del corazón de Jack le relajaran lo suficiente hasta que se durmió, esperando que con un poco de suerte, podría dormir de un tirón, sin pesadillas, ni visiones.

- o -

"Dije que esperaríamos hasta que estuvieras preparado y eso es lo que vamos hacer." Jack volvió a acercarse la bandeja y le ofreció una tostada untada con mermelada que Daniel aceptó con una dulce sonrisa. "Ahora hay cosas más importantes en las que pensar que el sexo."

Daniel lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa al escuchar sus palabras y aunque estaba comiendo, comenzó a reír, tanto que casi se atragantó. "No voy a negarte que tengo unas ganas increíbles de acostarme contigo, pero podré resistirme."

Mientras continuaba comiendo y escuchaba a Jack, Daniel asintió con un movimiento de cabeza. "Gracias, aunque no creo que pueda decirte cuando será eso." Jack se acercó a él y atrapó sus labios saboreando la mermelada de fresa. "¿Y qué eso más importante que el sexo, si puede saberse?" Daniel dejó ver una pícara sonrisa.

"Tu última revisión antes de volver a la vida normal." Jack alargó el brazo y cogió una taza de café humeante. "¿Has pensado ya cuando vas a volver al trabajo?"

Mientras bebía el café y afortunadamente para Daniel, Jack no se dio cuenta de la cara de angustia del otro. Desde luego había pensado mucho durante los últimos días en ello, pero nunca había encontrado una razón suficientemente contundente como para regresar al Stargate.

Cada vez que echaba de menos su vida viajando por los planetas, terminaba por recordar su última misión y a donde le había llevado todo aquello. Por mucho que lo intentaba, el miedo se apoderaba de él y le hacía convencerse de que nunca más volvería a cruzara la puerta.

Por ello, algo tenso, se incorporó en la cama y cogió la otra taza de café, que casi se bebió de un trago.

"Daniel, ¿Sigues aquí conmigo?" Jack pasó un brazo sobre el hombro de Daniel y lo apretó contra su pecho, pudiendo notar su corazón latir con mucha fuerza.

"Si, perdona es que…" Daniel bajó los ojos hasta la taza que tenía en las manos. No sabía como decirle la verdad a Jack, lo veía tan ilusionado con que volviera al trabajo, con poder trabajar juntos como pareja, que no estaba seguro de cómo le sentaría lo que quería decirle. "No estoy seguro."

"¿Todavía no has pensado cuando volver? Todo el mundo te echa de menos allí, sobre todo Teal'c y Sam, están deseando que te encuentres bien para volver a las misiones."

"Es que no se si estoy preparado." Daniel agarró con fuerza el brazo del coronel.

"Es normal, has pasado muchos días fuera de la rutina."

"Jack no lo entiendes, no se si estoy preparado para volver, porque no se si quiero volver allí. Tal vez sería mejor que me apartara del Stargate."

Jack acarició su mejilla. Le comprendía perfectamente, aunque nunca había pasado por una situación ni remotamente parecida. Le entendía porque leía el miedo en sus ojos mientras hablaba y porque podía sentir como temblaba su cuerpo.

"¿Crees que podrás hacerlo algún día?" Dijo con el tono más comprensible que fue capaz de encontrar.

"No lo se Jack, no estoy seguro, porque quiero volver con el equipo, quiero evitar cualquier amenaza sobre la tierra y quiero descubrir todos los secretos que nos guarda la galaxia." Se levantó de la cama y notando que la pierna todavía se le resentía, comenzó a moverse por la habitación, bajo la atenta mirada de Jack. "Pero al mismo tiempo, tengo miedo, estoy aterrorizado que la gente que me secuestró me vuelva a encontrar. ¿Y si en otro planeta hacen lo mismo? ¿Y si la próxima vez te toca a ti y te pierdo para siempre? No se podría vivir con eso."

Durante un breve momento, el silencio se adueñó de la habitación. Daniel miraba a través de la ventaba, siempre le había gustado la casa de Jack por la tranquilidad que siempre había alrededor y paz que se respiraba allí.

El coronel se levantó de la cama y se acercó adonde estaba él y rodeó su cintura con ambas manos y apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro y le habló al oído. "Se de algo que creo que podrá ayudarte con tus dudas." Daniel volvió la cara, momento en el que Jack aprovechó para besarle de nuevo. "Ven conmigo." Dijo el coronel mientras cogía una de sus manos y lo sacaba de la habitación.


	8. Chapter 8

"Échale un vistazo esto." Le dijo Jack a Daniel al dejar delante de él una foto. En ella estaba él. No sabía cuando había sido tomada, pero recordaba perfectamente el momento del que se trataba. Había sido una misión bastante sencilla, con un pueblo campesino que todavía creía en la divinidad de los goaulds.

A Daniel le parecía un momento tremendamente lejano de su vida. No recordaba cuando había sido la última vez en la que había disfrutado tanto con su trabajo como podía ver en la foto que entonces lo hacía.

"¿Cuándo me la hiciste?" Daniel dejó de mirar su propia imagen, pues creía que muy poco tenía que ver con él en ese momento y no podía soportar saber todo lo que había cambiado desde entonces.

"Cuando hablabas con el alcalde del pueblo." Jack se sentó en el respaldo del sofá con una foto más en las manos. "Realmente estabas en tu salsa en aquella misión, contándoles todo lo que sabíamos de los goaulds y que ellos eran gente libre para hacer lo que quisieran con sus vidas."

"Lo recuerdo bien, pero parece que haya transcurrido una eternidad desde entonces." Jack le dio la otra foto que había buscado para ese momento. En ella Daniel, vio que estaban los dos juntos y por primera vez, se dio cuenta de la mirada de Jack hacia él, en como estaba deseando decirle lo que realmente pensaba y lo enamorado que estaba de él, pero Daniel no se había dado ni cuenta.

"Esa es del ultimo fin de semana antes de que desaparecieras, la hizo Carter, no tenía idea de que le gustara la fotografía hasta ese momento. Te parecerá una locura, pero estaba decidido a hablar contigo de una vez por todas y decirte lo que no me había atrevido a decirte en todos estos años."

"¿Por qué no lo hiciste?" Daniel se sentó en el sofá, ya estaba cansado de estar tanto rato de pie, la pierna se le estaba comenzando a resentir.

"Porque me imaginé tu respuesta. Pensaba que me dirías que el trabajo lo era todo para ti y que no era un buen momento para comenzar una relación. Eso claro está, siempre y cuando me dijeras que no te iban los tíos." Jack dio la vuelta y se sentó a su lado. "El trabajo es todo para ti, siempre lo ha sido, desde que te conozco y no puedo imaginarte sin trabajar en un nuevo artefacto o en unas ruinas que encontremos en otro planeta." Por primera vez desde que habían comenzado aquella conversación, Jack pudo mirar a Daniel a los ojos.

"Jack se lo que intentas hacer y te lo agradezco de verdad, pero no creo que pueda volver tan pronto a la acción. No dejo de pensar en lo ocurrido. Por más que lo intento, todo vuelve a mi mente una y otra vez." Daniel se recostó en el sofá, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos.

"Estoy seguro que Jack me odia. No encajo con él." Comenzó a leer Jack del pequeño cuaderno que tenía entre las manos. "Desde luego no somos compatibles; él un coronel de las fuerzas aéreas, tan disciplinado, siempre pensando en todas las consecuencias de las acciones y en los posibles adelantos tecnológicos que podamos encontrar en el siguiente planeta, para usarlos en la tierra como futuras armas. Yo, en cambio, sólo soy un arqueólogo, experto en mi campo, preparado para traducir hasta veintiséis lenguas y reconocer un gran número de culturas, pero totalmente incapaz de entrar en acción."

Daniel levantó la mirada para observar a Jack leyendo del que reconoció como uno de sus primeros diarios escritos tras una misión y que en ningún momento había echado de menos desde que lo había escrito.

"No se ni cuantas veces me ha salvado ya la vida el coronel y yo no he podido agradecérselo todavía. Somos tan diferentes que no se como me aguanta, como atiende a todo lo que digo. A veces pienso que no me hace ni caso, pero luego descubro que se acuerda de lo que he dicho. Es un gran tipo, aunque no coincidamos en muchas cosas y me está ayudando con lo de Shaure."

Daniel se incorporó totalmente y se quedó sentado junto a Jack, sin poder quitarle los ojos de encima al coronel. "Espero que no se canse de mi y termine por solicitar otro arqueólogo para el SG-1. Si lo hace, no quiero seguir por aquí, no quiero estar en otro equipo, me encanta este trabajo más que cualquier cosa, pero sin Jack, sin Sam y sin Teal'c; las cosas no serían las mimas."

Aunque el diario continuaba, Jack se dejó de leer en ese mismo punto, dejando el diario de Daniel sobre la mesa. "Lo cogí el primer año, cuando creíamos que habías muerto, quería tener un recuerdo de ti. Luego, no me atreví a devolvértelo." Daniel no había dejado de observarle en ningún momento, en silencio, escuchando las palabras que el mismo había escrito tres años atrás.

"Ya ves que no me he cansado de ti. ¿Cómo podría hacerlo después de todo?" Daniel sonrió y al notar como se ruborizaba, apartó ligeramente el rostro de Jack. Sin embargo, este se acercó a él. "Vuelve con nosotros, seamos de nuevo un equipo y te prometo que no permitiré que nadie te vuelva a hacer daño otra vez.

Daniel estuvo a punto de decir de nuevo algo que ya le estaba haciendo daño en su interior, algo del tipo de que no estaba preparado, que no sabía si quería volver a todo aquello sabiendo lo que podía haber al otro lado de la puerta. Pero al dar con la sonrisa de Jack y su mirada que no se había apartado de él en ningún momento y su mano sobre la suya, sosteniéndola con total seguridad, no pudo decir nada.

"Vuelve conmigo como el Daniel incasable que se pasaba noches enteras trabajando, el que me contaba cosas de las que apenas comprendía la mitad y por el que dudé durante casi dos años antes de poder decir que le quería."

Daniel no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento, pero las manos le habían comenzado a temblar. Jack seguía teniéndolas entre las suyas y las apretaba con fuerza. Se acercó a Jack, y dejándose llevar por su primer instinto le besó lentamente, casi con miedo por lo que su cerebro pudiera mostrarle.

Sin embargo, tras pasar los primeros momentos en los que su mente tan sólo le enseñó recuerdos de los dos en diferentes momentos que habían pasado juntos, Daniel se relajó y notando como Jack liberaba sus manos y atraía su cuerpo hacia él, le besó con mayor intensidad esta vez.

Su respiración se aceleró. Separó sus labios de los del coronel y se miraron una vez más a los ojos. "Quiero volver al SG-1, pero antes tengo que hacer desaparecer los fantasmas de mi mente de una vez por todas." Jack le acarició la mejilla con mucho cuidado, sabiendo que en ese mismo momento, Daniel era una de las personas más frágiles que había conocido; como si cualquier cosa pudiera lastimarle.

"¿Y como lo vas a hacer?"

Daniel se levantó. Aunque todavía le dolía la pierna, casi podía caminar con normalidad. Atrapó la mano de Jack y tiró de ella, hasta que consiguió que se pusiera de pie, frente a él. Dio un paso atrás, llevando consigo a Jack.

"Quiero que tu y yo nos acostemos por fin y hacerlo sin que mi cerebro se vuelva contra mi." Daniel dio un nuevo paso hacia atrás, pero Jack lo detuvo, se acercó a él y le abrazó con fuerza.

"¿Estás seguro? Sabes muy bien que no quiero forzarte a hacer nada para lo que no estés totalmente preparado." Le acarició el pelo, mientras notaba ambas manos de Daniel aferrándose a su espalda con toda la fuerza de la que era capaz.

No hacía falta que le dijera nada, para saber muy bien que Daniel estaba totalmente aterrado y que por mucho que quisiera aparentar entereza y seguridad en sus palabras, la realidad, era que tenía miedo de lo que pudiera ocurrir si seguía adelante con ello, que tal vez de esa forma terminara por estropear la relación que había conseguido Jack.

"Jack, tu deseas tanto como yo que regrese al equipo. Lo has dicho hace un momento, quieres al Daniel de siempre de vuelta, quieres verme sonreír, quieres que duerma tranquilo, sin pesadillas y que cruzar el Stargate no sea lo que más miedo me de en esta vida." Daniel se volvió a acercar a los labios de Jack. "Por eso quiero hacer esto, por eso y porque te quiero y no deseo que nuestra relación se arruine casi antes de haber comenzado." Igual que había hecho antes, Daniel le besó con intensidad.

- o -

Llegar hasta el dormitorio fue la parte más sencilla, siempre y cuando Jack siguiera detrás de él, rodeándole la cintura con sus brazos y hablándole al oído para hacerle sentir mejor y que se relajara un poco.

Sin embargo, al ver la habitación, Daniel se detuvo en la puerta y todo su cuerpo se tensó de repente, de la misma forma que lo había hecho la noche anterior, pues las mismas imágenes de siempre volvía a aparecer sin parar. Por mucho que deseaba que eso no volviera a ocurrir de nuevo, no podía controlar su cuerpo.

"Daniel, está bien, no hace falta que te fuerces a hacer algo para lo que no estás preparado. No quiero que…"

"No, se que es el momento en el que tengo que cruzar ese puente, como siempre has dicho, es el momento." Daniel apretó con fuerza la mano de Jack, quien tan sólo lo miró, observando sus ojos fijos sobre la cama y su respiración entrecortada. Sin embargo, Daniel no se movió, no dio un solo paso.

Jack sabía que tenía que hacer algo si quería ayudar a Daniel en ese momento. "Déjame a mi." Le susurró al oído con dulzura. Dio un paso adelante, al mismo tiempo que Daniel se apartaba para dejarla pasar,

El coronel se puso delante de él y poniendo las dos manos ambos lados del rostro de Daniel, notó como todo él se agitaba casi con violencia. Depositó un tierno beso sobre su mejilla y vio como Daniel cerraba los ojos, mientras una solitaria lágrima caía por la otra mejilla.

Luego deslizó los labios sobre la boca de Daniel, se dio cuenta que los labios de este también estaban temblando, por lo que los aprisionó con fuerza, escuchando su agitada respiración. Lo abrazó con fuerza y sin separar sus labios de los de Daniel, comenzó a caminar hacia atrás, muy lentamente, de una forma apenas perceptible; pero unos momentos después había conseguido llevar a Daniel hasta donde estaba la cama.

"Abre los ojos y mírame tan sólo un momento." Daniel todavía dudó un momento, quería mirar a Jack más que nada en el mundo, quería verle mientras le besaba, mientras le tocaba como lo estaba haciendo, mientras sus manos recorrían su espalda y quería sonreírle y darle las gracias por sentirse tan protegido a su lado. Sin embargo, le estaba costando demasiado. "Daniel, abre los ojos por favor, te aseguro que esta noche no vas a tener ninguna pesadilla, que no vas a tener ningún recuerdo que te atormente y que todo lo que vas a escuchar, es que te quiero."

Aquellas dos palabras, "te quiero", fueron como un resorte para Daniel que nada más escucharlas, abrió de par en par los ojos y los fijó en Jack. Este no había dejado de mirarle en ningún momento, igual que no había dejado de masajear su espalda par hacerle sentir mejor y no había dejado de rogar para que todo aquello saliera bien.

"Dímelo otra vez." Sin que Jack tuviera que hacer nada, Daniel se sentó en la cama y el coronel lo hizo un momento más tarde, cogiendo la mano de Daniel, casi sin que este se diera cuenta.

"¿El qué?"

"Que me quieres, que todo va salir bien, pero sobretodo, dime que me quieres." Mientras esperaba la respuesta, Daniel se tumbó en la cama, sin apartar la mano de la de la de Jack ni por un segundo.

Jack también se tumbó en la cama al lado de Daniel, apoyándose sobre un brazo. "Te quiero, hace tanto tiempo que no sentía algo así por alguien, desde que estaba con Sara realmente, que no pensaba poder volver a enamorarme." Comenzó a acariciar el cabello de Daniel. "Eso es, estoy enamorado de ti, como no creía que fuera posible."

Daniel rodeó el cuello del coronel con ambas manos y lo atrajo hacia él hasta poder besarle otra vez, pero de una forma completamente distinta en esta ocasión, sin miedo, sin vergüenza incluso, sin pensar en lo que pudiera ocurrir después, sin pararse a imaginar en las pesadillas que pudiera tener esa noche.

No, ahora lo hacía con total pasión y deseo, con ganas de que la noche no terminara nunca, de poder quedarse con Jack toda la vida en esa cama. "Te quiero Jack y por eso quiero que sigamos adelante con esto, ya no quiero pasar una noche más sin poder acostarme contigo y estoy cansado de tener miedo. ¿Me ayudarás a encontrar al verdadero Daniel?"

"Claro que si." Moviéndose lentamente, Jack casi se colocó completamente sobre Daniel. Sabía que tan sólo unas horas antes Daniel estaría aterrado viendo lo que el coronel iba a hacer, pero ahora lo miraba tranquilo, algo nervioso, pero sereno. "Haré lo que sea necesario por recuperar al doctor Jackson que me hable durante horas de su último descubrimiento."

Daniel sonrió y comenzó a reír, pues también echaba de menos aquello. Jack se inclinó un poco más sobre él y puso sus manos sobre el pecho y el vientre de Daniel, que suspiró levemente al notar el contacto con el que tantas veces había soñado y que por fin tenía sobre su cuerpo.

Ahora no cerró los ojos cuando Jack bajó las manos hasta su cintura y cuando comenzó a besarle en el cuello. Decidió no hacerlo, no estaba dispuesto a permitir que sus miedos destruyeran uno de los momentos más maravillosos de su vida. Ya que de momento no podía deshacerse de ellos y hacerlos desaparecer para siempre, los apartó en el lugar más ocultó de su mente y cerró la puerta con llave. Aquella noche iba a ser el comienzo del resto de su vida o el regreso a lo que poco tiempo antes había sido.


	9. Chapter 9

Por mucho que lo intentaba, Daniel no conseguía respirar con normalidad, sentía una fuerte presión sobre el pecho, que le impedía moverse, levantarse del frío suelo que notaba bajo su espalda, al ver de nuevo el rostro de aquel horrible hombre.

En ninguno de los tres días que había estado allí encerrado, había llegado a saber cual era el nombre de su secuestrador, pero ahora que estaba en casa, ya no quería saberlo, le daba igual, pues sólo tener que ver su rostro cada vez que intentaba dormir, ya era demasiado para él.

Ahora, ese hombre volvía a estar allí, con su desagradable sonrisa que tanto le aterraba dibujada en sus labios, mirándole sin decir nada, pero haciendo que apenas pudiera mover sus brazos, sus piernas o cualquier parte de su cuerpo al verlo.

Daniel quería gritar pero no podía, era incapaz de hacer nada en ese momento, pues nunca se daba cuenta de que tan sólo se trataba de una pesadilla demasiado recurrente, hasta que ya se había despertado.

Por eso, de nuevo, en aquella ocasión, Daniel volvía a sentirse igual de acorralado que cuando ese hombre, demasiado grande como para poder enfrentarse a él, lo había usado para sus propósitos y cuando había abusado de él.

Tumbado a su lado en la cama, Jack lo escuchó protestar en voz baja, apenas se trataba de un débil quejido, pero al ver como el cuerpo de Daniel se agitaba, se tensaba y trataba huir de un miedo irreal, Jack se dio cuenta que realmente no lo estaba pasando mal, igual que todas las noches anteriores.

Daniel dormía profundamente, inmerso en su pesadilla, de medio lado y acurrucado en la cama, de forma que su cuerpo apenas abultaba al lado del coronel. Jack se acercó a él, hasta que todo su cuerpo tocaba el de Daniel; rodeó su cintura con su brazo y volvió a notar como todo el cuerpo del arqueólogo, no había parado de temblar.

"Daniel, escúchame, estás a salvo ¿vale? Estás conmigo y no voy a dejar que te hagan nada." Le susurró Jack al oído, mientras le acariciaba la frente y el cabello. Daniel volvió a emitir un leve sonido, apenas audible, pero que sonaba totalmente desgarrador para Jack porque Daniel tuviera que seguir sufriendo de aquella forma.

"Otra vez no por favor, ¿Por qué no me deja?" Jack escuchó que decía Daniel, mientras este apretaba todavía más su cuerpo al del coronel.

"Shhhh, todo está bien. Vuelve conmigo Daniel, lucha contra él porque no te puede hacer nada, no mientras yo esté contigo." Jack atrapó la mano de Daniel con fuerza, que le devolvió el gesto apretando la suya. "Sólo es una pesadilla, horrible, lo se, pero puedes luchar contra ella, no es más que un sueño y cuando lo consigas una vez, el resto de las veces será mucho más sencillo."

Daniel abrió los ojos tras un fuerte espasmo en todo su cuerpo. Miró la habitación en la que se encontraba y que no pudo reconocer en un primer momento, pues tras haber vuelto a ver las mismas escenas que habían destrozado su vida, siempre le costaba regresar a la normalidad.

Entonces se dio cuenta, una de las manos de Jack acariciando su mejilla, de la forma más cálida que Daniel hubiera sentido nunca y que mejor le hacía sentir en ese momento y la otra rodeando su cintura y con su propia mano todavía entrelazada con la suya.

Al notar el dulce y tierno beso de Jack sobre su hombro, Daniel sonrió, ocultando ligeramente el rostro entre las sábanas. Se sentía feliz y por un momento notó que se ruborizaba. Era la primera vez que no se despertaba gritando, que el sudor no lo bañaba completamente y que no sentía la necesidad de salir de la habitación porque las cuatro paredes y la oscuridad le agobiaran.

Ahora todo era distinto, agradable y sin duda alguna romántico, una sensación que hasta esa misma noche no había vuelto a sentir desde lo ocurrido. Sin decir nada, Jack continuó besándole por el cuello, hasta que al final alcanzó su boca. Jack se había incorporado ligeramente sobre él y le había mirado a los ojos un momento antes de besarle.

Daniel no podía sentirse mejor cuando quedó tumbado sobre su espalda, las manos del coronel rodeando su espalda y aprisionándolo con fuerza, como a él le gustaba que Jack hiciera. Los labios de Jack todavía mantenían atrapados los suyos, besándole con pasión, que se entremezclaba con una intensa ternura y el más profundo de los amores.

"Gracias." Fue todo lo que dijo Daniel una vez que Jack separó su boca de la del arqueólogo, con sus ojos fijos en los suyos con intensidad.

"¿Por qué? Yo no he hecho nada." Daniel sonrió como un niño al notar como Jack volvía a acariciar su mejilla de nuevo, haciendo que su piel se erizara de repente. El coronel se dio cuenta, pero no dijo nada, no mientras Daniel no le contestara a su pregunta. "Daniel yo…"

"No se como pero te he oído." Jack se cayó sin más.

Sabía a lo que Daniel se refería, pues durante varias noches, al entrar en su dormitorio, sin que él se diera cuenta nunca, al escucharlo gritar en sueños, sentarse en la cama a su lado y hablarle, tratar de calmarle sin conseguir nada, se había preguntado si hablar con él serviría de algo y ahora obtenía su respuesta.

"Aunque estaba soñando, tu voz estaba ahí, hasta que te he visto. Ese hombre," Daniel se detuvo un momento para tragar saliva y contar lo que tanto le costaba recordar. "Ese hombre se acercaba a mi, iba a repetir lo que, hasta ese momento, no era capaz de quitarme de la cabeza, y de repente, ahí estabas tu, sonriéndome, extendiendo tus manos hacia mi y hablándome, no recuerdo lo que me decías, pero me hizo sentir bien, me dio fuerzas para superar aquello y poder deshacerme de uno de mis mayores miedos. Por eso, te doy las gracias."

Daniel se incorporó, hasta quedar sentado en la cama, Jack lo miraba en silencio, sin darse cuenta de la enorme sonrisa que ahora iluminaba su rostro. Desde luego, había querido tantas veces que Daniel le dijera algo así, que ahora que lo escuchaba, apenas se lo podía creer.

Daniel se arrodilló sobre la cama, dejando que la sabana que hasta ese momento le había estado tapando, se deslizara por su cuerpo hasta quedar tendida sobre la cama. Daniel se estremeció al notar frío en todo su cuerpo de repente y notar en ese momento que estaba completamente desnudo igual que el coronel, sin querer se ruborizó y apartó por un momento el rostro de Jack.

La mano de Jack se puso bajo la barbilla de Daniel, hasta que logró volver a tener frente a él los ojos de un azul intenso del arqueólogo. "¿Qué te ocurre?"

"Acabo de recordar que tu y yo nos habíamos acostado."

"¿Te avergüenzas de ello? Porque después de lo que hemos hecho, yo creía que…"

"¿Avergonzarme? ¡No!, es sólo que bueno, yo no sabía si estaba preparado para dar ese paso y ha sido, simplemente maravilloso, tu has hecho…" Daniel no se había dado cuenta que Jack se había comenzado a mover, que también se había arrodillado sobre la cama y que iba hacia él.

Por ello, Daniel no esperaba el nuevo beso, el dulce contacto de los labios de Jack sobre los suyos, su sonrisa mientras le besaba y sus manos, cálidas y fuertes sobre su espalda, moviéndose ligeras y seguras sobre su cuerpo, hasta hacerle suspirar.

Nunca nadie le había hecho suspirar, pues nunca había sentido tantas emociones juntas como Jack le transmitía cada vez que le tocaba, que tan sólo le rozaba o cada vez que sus labios se movían por su piel como había hecho unas horas antes en esa misma cama.

- o -

Pese a no decir nada, Daniel estaba completamente aterrado. Quería hacerlo, deseaba acostarse con Jack, quería dar el paso que hiciera desaparecer por fin su miedo, que le devolviera a la normalidad, pero por mucho que trataba de estar tranquilo, pues sabía perfectamente que Jack jamás le haría nada malo, no lograba quitarse de la cabeza su cautiverio.

Incluso cuando las manos de Jack se deslizaban sobre su cintura y habían comenzado a internarse bajo su camiseta, Daniel todavía notaba todo su cuerpo en tensión. Se abrazó con fuerza a Jack.

"Bésame por favor." Jack escuchó sus palabras y miró el todavía existente miedo en los ojos de Daniel.

Tal y como había hecho tan sólo un momento antes, Jack atrapó la boca de Daniel, pero notó que ahora era este quien le besaba a él. No lo hacía con furia, pero si con pasión y rabia, llegando incluso a morder ligeramente su labio inferior.

Daniel había cerrado los ojos fuerza, pues si tan sólo veía el rostro de Jack frente al suyo, no conseguiría enfrentarse a sus miedos internos. El hombre de sus pesadillas apareció allí delante de él, momento en el que decidió terminar con todo aquello. Apartó ligeramente a Jack por un instante, para poder mirarle a los ojos, sin quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de su dolor.

Las palabras fueron innecesarias en ese momento cuando Daniel dejó los brazos caídos, sobre su cabeza, encima de la cama, con la mirada clavada en Jack y una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

Con movimientos lentos, por si Daniel decidía arrepentirse de lo que estaban haciendo y poder dar marchar atrás, Jack le quitó la camiseta, recorriendo su torso ahora desnudo con ambas manos. Estando sobre Daniel, Jack notó como este se estremecía y por un segundo detuvo lo que estaba haciendo.

"No pares ahora, estoy bien, sólo son los nervios." El coronel volvió a deslizar sus manos por la piel de Daniel, que tantas veces había soñado con poder tocar y llevado por sus más íntimos deseos, comenzó a besar su pecho, bajando hasta su vientre.

Daniel arqueó la espalda ligeramente cuando Jack puso sus manos sobre sus caderas y desabrochó su pantalón, mientras sus labios continuaban bajando por su piel desnuda. El arqueólogo emitió un pequeño gemido y al escucharlo, el coronel no pudo evitar sonreír, por fin Daniel comenzaba a dejarse llevar y parecía más tranquilo.

"Te quiero Jack." Salió de los labios de Daniel, mezclado con un intenso suspiró cuando Jack le quitó por fin los pantalones.

Deslizándose sobre su cuerpo, como hacía las olas del mar en la orilla, Jack subió hasta volver a encontrarse con la mirada de Daniel, tan distinta a la que había visto tan sólo unos minutos antes, llena de miedo y pánico por lo que iba a pasar.

Ahora en cambio, los ojos de Daniel parecían brillar con intensidad y sus manos, que antes temblaba al tocar las suyas, se movieron con total seguridad por su rostro, sus hombros, bajando por su espalda e internándose bajo su camisa, hasta quitársela.

Jack tuvo que besarle otra vez, la emoción le estaba consumiendo. Sus labios rozaron su cuello y su mejilla, pero al final atraparon los labios de Daniel que se incorporó para poder abrazarlo.

Ambos quedaron sentados, Jack sobre la cama y Daniel sobre las piernas del coronel. Todo había cambiado por fin. La mirada aterradora de su secuestrador ya no estaba en la cabeza de Daniel, si no que en esta sólo aparecían imágenes de Jack. Por fin sentía que estaba preparado para dar el siguiente paso, que quería dar el siguiente paso, no para superar su miedo, si no porque se sentía tremendamente excitado, igual que notaba que lo estaba el coronel y quería liberar toda la tensión que su cuerpo acumulaba.

"Quiero hacerlo ahora." Dijo Daniel al oído de Jack. Aunque no pudo ver la enorme sonrisa que se había dibujado en los labios de su amante, Daniel notó que también el cuerpo de Jack se había relajado.

Jack se movió, abrazando todavía más el cuerpo de Daniel contra él suyo y lo volvió a tumbar sobre la cama, con delicadeza, como si se tratara de uno de los descubrimientos de Daniel y temiera que pudiera romperse por un movimiento demasiado brusco.

Daniel no se resistió, sino todo lo contrario, le encantaba que Jack le cuidara y le tratara como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento, con dulzura, pero al mismo tiempo, con excitación en todo su cuerpo.

Sin esperar a que Daniel hiciera nada, Jack se desprendió de los pantalones y se tumbó sobre Daniel. Le acarició el pelo como siempre hacía cuando quería hacerle sentir bien.

"Ven." Daniel extendió los brazos para que Jack se juntara más contra él, para luego cerrar su abrazo con intensidad.

A partir de ese momento, las palabras fueron absolutamente innecesarias entre ellos, tan sólo sus miradas, eran capaces de decir todo lo que sentían y todo lo que necesitaban que el otro le dijera.

Daniel, por fin se sentía completamente tranquilo, sabiendo que tan sólo un momento después iba a conseguir lo que tantas veces había soñado con hacer. Mientras, Jack, ya era feliz con lo que veía en Daniel, su sonrisa dulce y apasionada, que tanto había echado de menos y sus ojos que habían recuperado todo el brillo que le había enamorado la primera vez.

Ese fue el momento, en el que ambos supieron que estaban preparados. Jack se movió despacio, asegurándose que Daniel seguía sus movimientos, deseando que eso ocurriera. Lo escuchó gemir débilmente cuando deslizó su mano bajo la ropa interior de Daniel, deshaciéndose del último pedazo de tela que separaba sus cuerpos.

Cuando sus movimientos fueron siendo cada vez más rápidos, Daniel volvió a arquear la espalda, sólo que ahora lo hizo casi con violencia, a la vez que sus gemidos se fueron haciendo más intensos. La excitación en los dos hombres fue creciendo por momentos, hasta que ninguno fue capaz de soportarla.

Aunque le costó volver a hacer las cosas lentamente, Jack consiguió controlarse y moverse suavemente sobre Daniel. Cuando finalmente comenzó a penetrarle, notó los dedos de Daniel clavarse sobre su espalda y por un momento temió que Daniel le pidiera que se detuviera, pero cuando vio que no lo hizo, sino que sus gemidos aumentaban en intensidad, decidió continuar.

Sus miradas se encontraron cuando Jack continuó penetrando a Daniel y en los ojos del arqueólogo, tan sólo vio felicidad y calidez. Daniel le sonreía mostrándole la mayor intensidad de sus sentimientos por él.

Jack fue aumentando poco a poco la intensidad de sus movimientos, hasta que los gemidos de Daniel, mezclados con los suyos propios inundaron su cabeza y todo lo que no fuera parte de la unión que habían formado sus cuerpos, dejó de importar, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido por unos momentos.

Finalmente agotado y empapado por el sudor de los dos, Jack se dejó caer sobre Daniel, que igual que había hecho antes, lo abrazó con fuerza. Jack se tumbó a su lado, deslizando sus brazos para poder agarrar el cuerpo de Daniel, temiendo que aquello tan sólo hubiera sido un precioso sueño y que la fantasía pudiera terminarse cuando se despertara a la mañana siguiente.

"Te quiero." Volvió a decir Daniel mientras poco a poco se quedaba dormido, feliz, por haber conseguido hacer lo que tanto tiempo había estado anhelando y por saber que por mucho que le costara olvidar todo lo ocurrido, podría hacerlo, siempre que Jack permaneciera a su lado por siempre.

- o -

"¿Qué tal si mañana nos pasamos por el SGC?" Jack abrió de par en par los ojos al escuchar aquello que no se había esperado, tan pronto.

"¿Quieres volver al trabajo?" Daniel sonrió tímidamente, dejándose abrazar otra vez por Jack, que apenas podía creerse lo que estaba escuchando.

"Todavía no lo se, no estoy seguro de lo que quiero realmente, sólo quiero ir y ver lo que pasa. Hecho de menos de Sam y Teal'c y a los demás." Daniel sintió el fuerte abrazo de Jack como la mejor respuesta, nada de meterle prisa, nada de frases hechas, tan sólo el contacto con su cuerpo, pues era todo lo que él necesitaba.


	10. Chapter 10

Jack se despertó con un escalofrío. La mañana era fresca y se acurrucó entre la ropa de la cama. Estiró el brazo, en busca del cuerpo de Daniel, pero a su lado no había nadie, estaba solo en la cama. Se incorporó ligeramente, pensando que tal vez Daniel estuviera vistiéndose, que tal vez hacía poco rato que se hubiera levantado, pero en el cuarto tan sólo estaba él.

No recordaba a que hora se habían quedado dormidos esa noche, pues habían pasado buena parte de la noche hablando de lo que sería el día siguiente para Daniel, lo que iba a significar volver al SGC y ver a todo el mundo, después de lo que le había obligado a marcharse.

Aunque no se lo dijera abiertamente, Jack sabía que Daniel estaba aterrado que dar aquel paso, pues era lo más difícil que había hecho nunca y que desde luego no iba a ser cosa fácil para él. Pero Jack prefirió no pensar en eso en ese momento y dejar que las cosas ocurrieran solas.

Además de esa conversación, el día anterior había sido intenso, aunque había pasado muy rápido. Misteriosamente, Daniel había aceptado ir con él a pescar y por lo que parecía, se había divertido lo suficiente como para querer quedarse hasta bien entrada la tarde. Habían reído y recordado viejos tiempos. Por primera vez, Daniel parecía comportarse como él mismo, desde que estaba viviendo en casa de Jack y eso el coronel lo agradeció.

Por fin, Jack se levantó y se cambió de ropa. Fue mirando por las habitaciones de la casa, pero no encontró a Daniel por ningún lado. Pensó que tal vez estaría desayunando en la cocina, pero al llegar allí, tan sólo se encontró una cafetera todavía caliente.

Se sirvió una taza y salió al porche. Le gustaba disfrutar de la tranquilidad y la paz que se respiraba en aquellos parajes, sin ruidos de coches, sin gente que le pudiera molestar, tan sólo el y sus pensamientos. Justo lo que necesitaba para encontrar a Daniel.

Sin embargo, no le hizo falta, pues justo al abrir la puerta, se encontró con él, sentado en el banco del porche, con otra taza humeante en la mano y tapado con una manta recia.

"¿Se puede saber que haces aquí? Te he estado buscando por toda la casa." Daniel continuó con la mirada fija en el horizonte, como si no hubiera notado la llegada a de Jack.

"Todas las veces que he venido a tu casa, me he fijado en la vista que tienes desde aquí. No se, me permite pensar y dejarme llevar." Daniel cerró un momento los ojos y lanzó un pequeño suspiro al aire.

Jack se acercó a él, sin decir nada todavía, y se sentó a su lado, cubriéndose las piernas con la misma manta, hasta quedar junto al cuerpo de Daniel. "¿Y adonde te vas?" Daniel lo miró algo confundido. "Dices que aquí te dejas llevar ¿Dónde?" Daniel se lo quedó mirando y sonrió.

"A Abydos, allí todo era fácil, sin presiones y sabías muy bien que no te podía ocurrir nada malo. La vida era sencilla allí." Daniel volvió a sonreír con los ojos todavía clavados en el paisaje.

"¿Quieres volver a Abydos?, ¿Es porque todavía piensas en ella?" Desde que Jack había descubierto sus sentimientos por Daniel, siempre le había preocupado que su amigo nunca fuera a corresponderle porque sus sentimientos por su difunta mujer fueran demasiado grandes como para desaparecer. Por ello, siempre había tenido esa pregunta en su cabeza.

"¿Volver a Abydos? No, no es eso. Sólo es que no estoy seguro de volver al comando Stargate. Aquí me siento bien, contigo, sabiendo que nadie me puede hacer daño, pero volver allí, es… no se, como recordar lo sucedido y no quiero. Creía que lo había superado, pero ahora me da miedo."

Jack se acercó a él con cuidado y pasándole el brazo por la espalda, consiguió que Daniel también se aproximara a él, hasta dejarse abrazar por completo. Jack rodeó su cuerpo y lo escuchó respirar con fuerza.

"Sabes que tienes que hacerlo ¿verdad? Si no quieres hoy lo entiendo, pero tarde o temprano tendrás que enfrentarte a tus miedos si quieres seguir adelante."

Daniel asintió y bajó la mirada hasta el suelo. "Lo se, pero no puedo evitar tener miedo." Daniel se abrazó con mayor fuerza a Jack y este hizo lo mismo con él. "¿Estarás conmigo?"

"No voy a dejarte ni un momento." Jack se movió, dispuesto a levantarse, ahora que había conseguido convencer a Daniel de irse, tenía que hacerlo antes de que cambiara de opinión.

"Sabes que sólo pienso en ti ¿verdad Jack?" El coronel se volvió hacia Daniel. "Me has preguntado si pienso en Shaure y no voy a negarte que me acuerdo mucho de ella, la quise mucho." Daniel también se incorporó, poniendo la manta sobre sus hombros y cubriendo también los de Jack. "Pero te dije que te quería y es cierto, ahora sólo te quiero a ti, hace mucho que lo se y no hay nadie más importante que tu."

Daniel se acercó a Jack y deposito un delicado beso en su mejilla, mientras notó las manos del coronel rodeando sus caderas y acercando su cuerpo hasta pegarse al cuerpo de Jack. Este se volvió, sintiéndose agradecido por ver lo bien que lo conocía Daniel, por como sabía lo que quería escuchar y por como en pocas palabras le había quitado un gran peso de encima, que llevaba guardado hacía mucho tiempo.

Una vez con los ojos de Daniel frente a los suyos y viendo esa gran sonrisa en los labios que le volvía completamente loco desde hacía más de un año, no pudo evitar besarle, necesitaba sentir su piel tocando la suya y poder saborear el café amargo y negro que acababa de tomar Daniel, directamente de sus labios.

Los dos juntos, se quedaron ahí, donde estaban, tan sólo durante un momento que se les hizo eterno y maravilloso, un momento de paz antes de tener que volver a una realidad que aterraba a uno y que el otro odiaba por lo que tenía que haber pasado Daniel.

- o -

Ni siquiera la primera vez que había entrado en el SGC, Daniel se había sentido tan nervioso, nunca en su vida, había sentido que las piernas le temblaran y que el corazón el latiera tan deprisa, en ninguna de las misiones, ni siquiera en las más suicidas que pudiera haber pensado, hubiera deseado darse la vuelta, sin mirar atrás y no dar el paso que tenía que dar ahora para seguir adelante con su vida.

Sin embargo, estaba ahí, de pie, frente a la entrada de la montaña Cheyenne. Jack estaba a su lado, con su mano sobre su cadera, aferrándolo con fuerza. Daniel había descubierto que eso era lo que hacía el coronel cuando quería hacerle sentir mejor, cuando quería decirle, sin tener que hablar, que estaba ahí siempre que le necesitaba y que nunca le iba a dejar, que no le iba a abandonar.

"¿Podrías entrar tu primero?" No estaba del todo seguro de cómo le había salido la voz, pues se sentía tan paralizado, que había dudado de poder llegar a pronunciar una sola palabra.

"¿Estás seguro? Si quieres podemos entrar juntos." Jack conocía demasiado bien a Daniel como para saber que aquel paso quería darlo por si mismo, que tenía que hacerlo él para convencerse de verdad de que podía hacerlo y que todo estaba bien. Sin embargo, quería estar seguro de que Daniel estaba preparado para ello.

"El corazón me dice que de la vuelta y que no vuelva aquí nunca, pero mi cerebro está empeñado en hacerlo. Así que sí, Jack, entra tu primero y espérame, esto tengo que hacerlo por mi mismo."

Jack asintió y muy lentamente, sin apartar la vista de Daniel, fue apartándose de él, no estaba del todo convencido de hacer lo que su compañero le pedía, pero por mucho que quisiera quedarse allí, los ojos de Daniel, clavados en los suyos, le pedían lo contrario, por mucho que pareciera frágil al hablar, sus ojos reflejaban una fortaleza que Jack había echado mucho de menos durante las últimas semanas.

Por ello, le hizo caso y comenzó a andar hacia el interior de la base. Un momento antes de entrar definitivamente, se dio la vuelta y miró hacia Daniel. Este seguía plantado en el mismo sitio, de pie frente a la gran entrada a la montaña. Finalmente, saludó a los dos militares que vigilaban la puerta y una vez al otro lado se detuvo y esperó que Daniel le siguiera.

"_Vamos Daniel, se que puedes hacerlo, por mucho miedo que te de, por mucho que te cueste, sigues siendo el doctor Daniel Jackson y has salvado demasiadas veces la vida del resto del mundo, como para no poder salvar la tuya. Así que, venga, deja el miedo atrás y da el paso que te falta para ser tu mismo otra vez."_

Los segundos se le hicieron interminables al coronel, como si cada uno de ellos durara una eternidad. Miró a su alrededor, la gente iba y venía, entraba y salía de la base, saludándole o tan ocupados en sus cosas, que ni siquiera se percataban de él.

Finalmente, alguien apareció delante de él, con aquella sonrisa amplia y casi infantil, al mismo tiempo que totalmente irresistible, en la que se había fijado en su primera misión juntos en Abydos y de la que se había enamorado en el comando Stargate.

Daniel estaba allí, había entrado por fin, aunque lo notaba respirar con demasiada rapidez, tanto que casi parecía a punto de hiperventilar. Pero a ninguno de los dos les importó, ahora que los dos estaban donde debían estar.

Sin decir nada todavía, Jack alargó el brazo, moviéndose casi como si estuviera hipnotizado por la figura que lo miraba nerviosa y cogió la mano de Daniel, que seguía sonriéndole y por un momento, Jack creyó ver que en medio de la semioscuridad de la base, los ojos de Daniel brillaban con luz propia.

Jack retrocedió un poco más hasta entrar en uno de los ascensores, llevando consigo a Daniel. Este había dado el primer paso, entrando en el SGC, pero para terminar lo que había comenzado, tenía que llegar hasta el final, tenía que encontrarse con sus amigos, con sus compañeros del trabajo, con su propio despacho y sentirse a gusto allí.

Por ello Jack siguió adelante, comprobando que Daniel también quería seguir con aquello, que el siguiente paso que dieran no le hiciera perder la sonrisa, que no le hiciera recuperar la mirada asustadiza con la que había salido la última vez del complejo.

Finalmente llegaron al piso -28. Daniel había aferrado con fuerza la mano del coronel y este obviamente, no había hecho nada para soltarse, pues estar al lado de Daniel era lo que mejor le hacía sentir en ese momento.

Los dos salieron del ascensor y se detuvieron allí mismo, Daniel mirando el largo pasillo que se presentaba delante de él y Jack observándole a él, esperando que dijera algo, que siguiera adelante o que intentara dar la vuelta.

"Supongo que hemos llegado." Dijo por fin Daniel.

"Tu lo has conseguido, yo sólo he estado a tu lado, para evitar que te achantaras." Daniel agrandó la sonrisa y sin que Jack se lo esperara, se abrazó a él con fuerza, ocultado casi el rostro contra el pecho del coronel. "¿Te encuentras bien?"

"Ahora si." Daniel subió la mirada y también los brazos, rodeando el cuello de Jack con ellos. Por primera vez desde que estaban juntos, Daniel le besó fuera de la casa del coronel.

Dos soldados pasaron a su lado y los miraron, obviamente no sabían que hubiera nada entre ellos, pues se pusieron a murmurar, mientras torcían hacia otro pasillo. Ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta, pues ambos estaban demasiado ocupados besando al otro; Jack notando las manos de Daniel alrededor de su cuello y Daniel sintiendo las de Jack sobre su espalda abrazándolo con intensidad. Todo lo que ocurriera a su alrededor, había dejado de tener importancia alguna.

"¿Daniel?" La voz sonó tan familiar, que Daniel se separó de Jack un momento, y se dio la vuelta.

Sin embargo, Jack no quiso soltarlo y se aferró a su cintura, dejando que Daniel notara su cuerpo contra el suyo, por si necesitaba sentirse seguro con él, pues estaba completamente seguro que Daniel todavía estaba asustado, por mucho que no quisiera reconocerlo abiertamente.

Carter se acercó a ellos y sin esperar respuesta de Daniel se abrazó a él con fuerza. "¡Me alegró tanto de verte! Te hemos echado mucho de menos todos por aquí." Un momento después, Sam se separó de él. "Espero no haber interrumpido nada." Sin darse cuenta se había ruborizado.

"No te preocupes, yo también me alegro de veros, he pensado mucho en vosotros, pero ya sabes, no ha sido fácil después de…"

"Daniel Jackson." Aquella voz recia fue inconfundible para Daniel y una gran sonrisa volvió a aparecer en su rostro al ver a Teal'c delante de él. "Veo que te has recuperado por completo y que O'Neill ha sido de gran ayuda."

Entonces fue Daniel el que se ruborizó. Obviamente al menos la gente más cercana dentro del comando ya tenía conocimiento de su relación con Jack. Se volvió hacia el coronel y pasó su mano por su espalda. "Si, Jack me ha cuidado y me ha sacado del agujero en el que yo mismo me había metido. Bueno, supongo que sigue cuidándome."

Sam sonrió, al ver que por fin esos dos cabezotas se habían dado cuenta de lo que todos sabían que sentían el uno por el otro y se habían decidido a dar el siguiente paso. Mientras, Teal'c tan sólo hizo un gesto de aprobación con la cabeza.

Sin esperárselo, Jack volvió a besar a Daniel, quería demostrarle que no le importaba demostrar de todo el mundo lo que sentía por él y que quería que todos vieran que lo suyo era realmente serio. Unos cuantos soldados más pasaron a su lado y de nuevo estos volvieron a murmurar y a sonreírse con malicia; algo que ninguno de los presentes llegó a escuchar, pero que a ninguno le importó, pues las cosas parecían comenzar a arreglarse y lo que dijeran unos pocos no les iba a importar.


	11. Chapter 11

Mientras caminaba junto a Carter y Teal'c a lo largo del SGC, todavía le parecía extraño a Daniel estar de vuelta allí después de todo lo que había ocurrido. Sin embargo, era verdad, su vida parecía estar volviendo la normalidad; estaba con sus amigos otra vez; con su familia realmente, incluso, mientras habían estado comiendo, Daniel había llegado a pensar que echaba de menos estar de misión en misión, visitando planetas y buscando nuevas tecnologías.

Realmente todo parecía estar volviendo a tener sentido para él; su vida estaba regresando a la normalidad y tal vez, tan sólo con un poco más de tiempo, podría retomar todo tal cual había sido antes.

"Lo digo en serio Daniel, las cosas no han sido las mismas por aquí sin ti." Carter le sonreía, de la misma forma que siempre, alegre y jovial como él la recordaba.

"La mayor Carter está en lo cierto Daniel Jackson, todo el mundo ha estado hablando de ti." Teal'c asintió al terminar de hablar, mientras Daniel les devolvió una cariñosa sonrisa a los dos.

"Está bien regresar a la vida normal." Daniel suspiró, mirando un momento a su alrededor, comprobando que todo seguía en el mismo sitio y que él también podía regresar a quien había sido. "Jack me está ayudando mucho; lo cierto es que nunca pensé que…" Daniel levantó la cabeza hacia sus amigos y estuvo a punto de sonrojarse por lo que estaba a punto de decir. Tanto Sam como Teal'c comprendieron las palabras no pronunciadas.

"¿Sabes Daniel? La verdad es que cuando el coronel nos dijo lo que pasaba entre vosotros, cuando te dijo que te quería y lo mal que sentía por haberlo hecho en ese momento, Teal'c y yo nos alegramos de que por fin os decidierais a aclarar las cosas entre vosotros."

Daniel miró a Sam algo sorprendido; hacía mucho tiempo que sabía lo que sentía por Jack, que ya no sólo se trataba de su mejor amigo y de una de las personas más importantes de su vida, si no que había algo más, que tal vez entonces no quisiera reconocerlo, pero lo cierto era que hacía mucho tiempo que sus sentimientos por el coronel había cambiado. Sin embargo, ni siquiera se había planteado que se les notara tanto, a los dos, como para que tanto Carter como Teal'c se hubieran llegado a dar cuenta de la tensión que había entre los dos.

"¿Tanto se nos notaba?" Carter sonrió y miró a Teal'c, que de nuevo volvió a asentir pausadamente. "Vaya, no lo sabía."

"No era algo de lo que hubiéramos hablado mucho… Bueno tal vez hayamos hecho alguna que otra apuesta pero…"

"¿Apostasteis sobre nosotros? ¿Sobre que, el tiempo que íbamos a tardar en hacer algo o sobre quien lo iba a hacer primero?"

"Un poco de cada cosa, pero que conste que yo aposté por ti, pensaba que tu serías el primero en decirle algo al coronel y…" Daniel se detuvo en seco y dejó de escuchar, con la mirada clavada en el frente; su cuerpo se había quedado completamente rígido, se sentía incapaz de mover las piernas o pronunciar ninguna palabra. "Daniel ¿te en encuentras bien?"

Daniel no dijo nada, ni siquiera había escuchado la pregunta; si no que se quedó donde estaba, incapaz de apartar la mirada de la gran sala que tenía delante de él y de que casi había conseguido olvidarse por completo.

"¿Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c tocó el hombro de Daniel y notó que estaba rígido y tenso como nunca lo había visto. En ese momento, su amigo se volvió hacia él con las manos temblorosas y el rostro pálido.

"Teal'c, Sam, lo, lo siento; tengo que… no se si… necesito…" Los dos se dieron cuenta que le costaba respirar y que cada palabra pronunciada era un esfuerzo demasiado grande para Daniel. Sin decir nada más, Daniel desapareció de allí, con paso acelerado pero vacilante, hasta que lo perdieron de vista.

"¿Sería prudente avisar a la doctora Fraiser?" Preguntó Teal'c con la mirada todavía puesta en el pasillo por el que había desaparecido Daniel.

Sin embargo Carter, se había vuelto, hacia aquel lugar que tanto había aterrorizado a Daniel en su segundo y entonces lo comprendió. "No será necesario Teal'c, creo que a quien realmente necesita ahora Daniel es al coronel." Teal'c también se dio la vuelta y ambos se quedaron mirando hacia la enfermería del SGC.

- o -

Aquel día Jack había regresado al trabajo. Ya se había excedido en dos días con sus vacaciones pero el general Hammond había comprendido que la situación de Daniel así lo requería y por ello no había dicho nada.

Esa mañana, Jack se había ido con uno de los equipos. El jefe del grupo había caído enfermo el día anterior y Jack creyó que sería bueno dar un poco de espacio a Daniel, para volver a su vida normal en su despacho, con su ordenador y sus libros y con Carter y Teal'c cerca todo estaría bien.

Algo más tarde la hora de comer, el equipo volvió a la base. La misión había sido tremendamente sencilla, pues se había tratado de un planeta deshabitado en el que tan sólo había unas pocas ruinas y unos destartalados vestigios del paso de los antiguos por allí.

Al cruzar la puerta de vuelta a casa, Jack se encontró con Carter en el silo y un momento después vio aparecer a Teal'c. Al mirarlos, se dio cuenta que los dos parecían estar preocupados.

"¿Ocurre algo, Daniel está bien?" Desde el momento en el que Hammond le había pedido que tomara el mando de la misión, Jack se había preocupado sobre si debía dejar tan pronto sólo a Daniel o no, pero este le había dicho que estaría bien y que debía de acostumbrarse a quedarse sólo. Su sonrisa tierna y sus ojos brillantes, habían terminado por convencerle, aunque ahora que veía al resto del equipo, sabía que no debía de haberlo hecho.

"He encontrado a Daniel Jackson." Le dijo Teal'c a Carter, mientras Jack los miraba esperando que le explicaran lo que estaba ocurriendo con Daniel, nervioso por no haber estado allí con él. "Está en el vestuario." Por fin, Teal'c se volvió hacia Jack. "Será mejor que vayas con él O'Neill, Daniel te necesita."

Jack no esperó ninguna explicación, pues un momento después de tirar su bolsa al suelo, salió del silo y fue hasta los vestuarios. "¿Daniel?" Entró un par de pasos en la gran sala y miró a su alrededor, aunque allí no encontró a nadie.

Por un momento Jack creyó que tal vez Daniel hubiera salido ya, pero entonces comenzó a escuchar el agua de la ducha caer con fuerza. Dejándose llevar por el sonido, por fin lo encontró.

Se detuvo frente a las duchas, observando a Daniel. Le pareció el ser más débil y diminuto allí sentado, en suelo de la ducha, con la ropa completamente empapada y las manos cubriéndole el rostro húmedo, entrelazadas con el cabello, por lo que no pudo resistirse a acercarse a él, en completo silencio y arrodillarse frente a él. Daniel pareció no escucharle, pues ni siquiera se movió cuando Jack se agachó delante de él.

"Daniel ¿Qué ha pasado?" Levantó ligeramente la cabeza y aunque el agua de la ducha corría por su rostro, Jack pudo ver sus ojos completamente enrojecidos por las lágrimas derramadas. Jack alargó la mano hacia él y la puso sobre sus rodillas con suavidad. "Daniel…"

"Estaba bien ¿sabes?" Comenzó por fin a decir Daniel. "Me sentía bien aquí, con Sam, con Teal'c y con los demás, creía que todo estaba bien y que podía volver a llevar mi vida normal." Se estremeció antes de seguir hablando, pues tan sólo con volver a recordar las imágenes que habían pasado por su cabeza un rato antes, fue demasiado para él. Desvió su mirada hacia un lado, sintiéndose incapaz de mirar a Jack mientras decía aquello. "¿Sabes que apenas recordaba los primeros días que pasé aquí después de volver de…"

Mientras lo escuchaba, Jack cerró el grifo de la ducha, pues no podía soportar ver a Daniel así por más tiempo, empapado, tiritando, no estaba del todo seguro si de frío o por la angustia que sentía y sobretodo con las lágrimas todavía corriendo por su rostro.

"Estabas en shock, es normal que no te acuerdes de ello." Jack deslizó una mano hasta el rostro Daniel y cuidadosamente le secó las lágrimas de sus mejillas. "Además, es mejor así."

"No había pasado por la enfermería desde que fuimos a tu casa." Daniel se hizo un ovillo todavía más pequeño, apretando las piernas contra su pecho. "Hoy estado en la puerta y todo ha vuelto, Jack, cada recuerdo olvidado, cada sentimiento, todo aquello por lo que no quería volver aquí." Mientras hablaba, se le fue haciendo más difícil continuar y la respiración se volvió más entrecortada por momentos, como si fuera a quedarse sin aire de un momento a otro.

"Daniel mírame." Este había cerrado los ojos, tratando de imaginarse que realmente no estaba allí, que no había decidido volver al SGC y que todavía continuaba en la casa de Jack. Mientras estaba así, notó ambas manos de Jack sobre sus hombros y sin saber por que, se sobresalto.

"¡No puedo hacerlo Jack!" Daniel trató de separarse de Jack, pero esté hizo más fuerza y no le dejó hacerlo. Ya habían pasado por aquello y el coronel no iba a permitir que Daniel pasara otra vez por lo mismo sin luchar.

Le abrazó con toda la fuerza de la que fue capaz, escuchando sus sollozos de desesperación y notando como su cuerpo se agitaba con fuerza. Hubiera preferido no llegar a ese momento y tener que hacer lo que Janet le había sugerido, pero ahora, Jack se daba cuenta que era la única forma de ayudar a Daniel.

Sin que Daniel se diera cuenta, Jack se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó la jeringuilla que había guardado allí. Todavía abrazaba a Daniel, no iba a soltarlo por mucho que este intentara hacerlo y finalmente, sin que Daniel llegara a percatarse de nada, le inoculó el contenido de la jeringuilla.

"Jack, ¿Qué haces?" El coronel dejó que Daniel se separara de él, lo suficiente como para mirarle a la cara. Le destrozaba verle así de mal y por ello supo que había hecho lo correcto.

"Es lo mejor, tienes que descansar." Jack dejó su mano sujetando el brazo de Daniel, sabía que el tranquilizante haría efecto pronto. "Cuando despiertes estarás mejor, ya lo verás."

"¿Descansar?, Jack ¿Por qué…" Cuando la visión se le fue nublando poco a poco, Daniel dejó de hablar por fin y trató de concentrarse en mantenerse en pie el mayor tiempo posible.

Sin embargo, no pudo hacerlo por mucho tiempo y finalmente, dejó que su cuerpo, tenso hasta ese momento, se relajara por fin y que su mente dejara de mostrarle las escenas que tanto le hacían sufrir una y otra vez. Jack fue hasta él y tal y como había imaginado, tuvo que sujetarlo, para evitar que se derrumbara.

De nuevo, lo abrazó, Daniel se dejó caer sobre él, sin hacer fuerza ahora, sin intentar soltarse y sin decir nada. "Lo siento, Daniel, pero es lo mejor." Daniel asintió y con las últimas fuerzas de que disponía, elevó los brazos hasta rodear el cuello de Jack con sus brazos. Suspiró con fuerza y finalmente apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro del coronel.

Este se hizo con el cuerpo de Daniel, que ahora parecía un muñeco roto. Sin hacer apenas esfuerzo, Jack comenzó a andar. En la puerta de los vestuarios, la doctora Fraiser, había preparado un equipo médico, sin embargo, Jack le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, por lo que ella y el equipo se retiraron. A pesar de estar sedado, Jack consiguió que Daniel fuera andando y poco a poco lo llevó hasta uno de los cuartos VIP de la base.

Hacía unos minutos que Daniel había cerrado los ojos, a pesar de estar de alguna forma consciente. "Vamos siéntate." Daniel hizo caso al coronel y se dejó caer sobre la cama y dejó que las manos de Jack, lo guiaran hasta quedar definitivamente tumbado en la cama, después de secarle un poco el pelo con una toalla. Daniel no abrió los ojos, prefirió pensar que todo aquello que estaba ocurriendo no era más que un sueño, amargo, pero un sueño al fin y al cabo.

Por ello, agradeció con un pequeño suspiro, el momento en el que Jack puso la ropa de la cama sobre su cuerpo y cuando se sentó a su lado, acariciándole con cuidado el cabello mientras hablaba.

"Cuando despiertes verás todo con más calma y este mal rato habrá pasado." Daniel se dejó llevar por el sueño que el tranquilizante le estaba provocando, pero un momento antes de terminar dormido, pudo notar que Jack se levantaba de la cama.

"No te vayas, por favor." Cada parte de su cuerpo el pesaba demasiado, pero todavía pudo levantar un brazo y alcanzar el de Jack.

""No iré a ninguna parte, no te preocupes." Jack rodeó la cama y se tumbó al lado de Daniel, que pegó su cuerpo al del coronel, durmiéndose definitivamente, sintiéndose seguro junto a Jack, sabiendo que el coronel le protegería ante cualquier cosa.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió ligeramente y Sam apareció allí. Se fijó en la imagen que tenía delante, viendo que Daniel parecía mucho más tranquilo ahora que estaba dormido. Jack la miró y le hizo un gesto para que entrara. Ella así lo hizo.

"Dile a Hammond que quiero verle, quiero hacerle una visita a los bastardos que le han hecho esto a Daniel." Mientras hablaba Jack fue acariciando el cabello de Daniel, que inconscientemente, suspiró en voz baja y juntó su cuerpo todavía más al de Jack.


	12. Chapter 12

Hacía varias noches que Daniel no había tenido ninguna pesadilla y todo se lo debía a Jack. Desde que estaba cuidando de él, Daniel se sentía bien, al menos lo suficiente como para haber vuelto al SGC. Sin embargo esa misma mañana, todo se había estropeado; había estado frente a la enfermería y no lo había podido soportar; todos aquellos recuerdos habían regresado, todas y cada una de las terribles sensaciones que jamás hubieran pasado por su cabeza; estaban otra vez ahí.

Tan sólo un rato antes, sólo, sintiendo el agua corriendo sobre su ropa mojada y rodeado del más absoluto silencio, dudó que realmente pudiera regresar a su vida tal cual era antes, temía que al final, después de todo el esfuerzo que el coronel había puesto en ayudarle, no pudiera superarlo completamente.

No estaba seguro de cuanto tiempo había pasado así, pero el agujero parecía ser demasiado profundo como para ver la luz al otro lado, como para saber si finalmente había una salido en algún momento.

Entonces escuchó la voz, la misma que le había llamado cuado lo trajeron de vuelta a la Tierra desde aquel planeta, justo cuando pensaba que estaba a punto de morir o peor aún, que sus carceleros lo volverían a encontrar y el sufrimiento volvería a comenzar de nuevo para él.

En esta ocasión, Jack sonaba asustado, aunque no quisiera demostrarlo, estaba preocupado por él y aunque hasta ese momento Daniel siempre había sabido que le quería, ahora estaba seguro que lo adoraba más que a nadie en el mundo por acudir en su rescate.

Lo había sacado de allí, se había ocupado de él como siempre lo había hecho y aunque se había quedado dormido, Daniel sabía muy bien que el coronel se había quedado con él mucho después del momento en el que los sedantes hicieron su efecto, y por eso, estaba seguro que mientras estuvieran juntos, nada malo podía ocurrirle.

- o -

Finalmente, unas cuantas horas después, Daniel se despertó, tranquilo y habiendo olvidado, al menos por el momento, el motivo por el que Jack le había llevado al dormitorio. Miró a su alrededor, buscaba al coronel, él tenía que estar allí, tal y como había dicho que haría. Sin embargo, Jack se había ido y en su lugar, tan sólo se encontró con Sam, sentada a su lado, con el portátil sobre las rodillas y trabajando como siempre.

Ella levantó la mirada, al darse cuenta que Daniel la estaba mirando fijamente. Entonces él lo vio, Carter no tuvo que decir nada y él no tuvo que preguntar para saber donde estaba el coronel.

"Hola, ¿Cómo te encuentras?"

"_Buen intento, pero no va a funcionar."_ Pensó Daniel mientras le sonreía con tristeza a su amiga.

"Jack ha vuelto al planeta ¿verdad?" Sam tardó unos segundos en contestar, el tiempo suficiente para que Daniel obtuviera su respuesta. "Vamos Sam, los dos conocemos a Jack O'Neill y si no está aquí, sólo hay una respuesta posible."

Sam suspiró. "Si, un momento después de quedarte dormido, dijo que quería hablar con Hammond. En cuanto le dio luz verde se llevó a Teal'c y al SG-9." Daniel desvió la mirada, pues tal y como había dicho, los dos se conocían demasiado bien y Sam sería capaz de leer en sus ojos lo que estaba pensando y no quería que viera su miedo interior. "No te preocupes, estoy segura que estará bien y que no le pasará nada."

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más, pues ambos sabían muy bien lo que pensaba el otro y mientras Sam no quería que Daniel se sintiera incómodo hablando de sus sentimientos, este no quería comenzar a decir todo lo que tenía dentro. Se conocían desde hacía demasiado tiempo como para necesitar más comentarios, más discursos de ánimo.

- o -

Cuando sonó la alarma d que el Stargate había sido abierto y que un equipo había regresado; Daniel ni siquiera lo escuchó. Janet le había permitido levantarse por fin, unas horas antes y desde ese momento, se había encerrado en su despacho, no por miedo, no por querer sentirse más seguro, si no porque ahora era él quien estaba preocupado, porque ahora era él quien temía por la vida de Jack, sin saber si estaría bien, sintiéndose mal por no estar allí con él como lo habían hecho durante la mayoría de sus misiones.

Por eso, se había metido allí, en su mundo, con sus libros y sus diarios, para no tener que ver las miradas de los demás mientras del SGC porque aunque realmente apreciaba a sus amigos, necesitaba estar sólo en ese momento, aunque tuviera durante una hora entera la misma pagina, sin hacerle caso, si leer una sola letra, simplemente quería estar allí hasta saber que le coronel había vuelto finalmente.

El SG-9 con Jack y Teal'c a la cabeza volvió por fin, sin que nadie le hiciera una pregunta, ni siquiera Carter, que les esperó a la llegada. Jack desapareció de la vista de todos, ni siquiera cruzó una mirada con Sam, no le hacía falta para imaginarse donde se encontraba Daniel en ese momento. Simplemente salió de allí, dejando su mochila en el suelo, pero con la mano cerrada sobre un pequeño paquete, que no hubiera soltado bajo ningún concepto.

Sam fue directamente hasta Teal'c y esperó a que este dijera algo. "¿Cómo se encuentra Daniel Jackson?" Sam asintió sonriendo, pero no dijo nada, quería saber más, tenía que saber más. "Los esclavos han sido liberados y devueltos a sus casas. Ahora procederán a juzgar a sus captores."

"¿Y el coronel no ha hecho nada?" Por mucho que Sam quería preguntar, lo mismo que todo el comando deseaba saber, no se atrevió a preguntar directamente lo que el coronel le había podido hacer a los que habían torturado a Daniel.

"No, despareció en busca de algo, pero no se sobrepasó con nadie, dijo que dejaría que la justicia de los aldeanos lo hiciera."

Si no fuera Teal'c quien se lo estuviera contando, Carter no se lo creería, después de cómo había visto a Jack tras la vuelta de Daniel, creía que si volvía al planeta podría cometer una locura. Pero dejarlo bajo la justicia de los aldeanos. "Lo ha hecho por Daniel ¿verdad? Porque Daniel no hubiera permitido hacerlo, porque creía que eso sería traicionarle." Teal'c tan sólo asintió, tal cual hacía siempre, no hacían falta más palabras en ese momento, pues Sam estaba en lo cierto.

Teal'c había visto al coronel muchas veces fuera de si, a punto de tomarse la justicia por su mano, pero siempre había sido Daniel quien se lo había impedido, quien le había pedido que hiciera las cosas de otra manera. Por lo que ahora veían todos y sobre todo Teal'c, Jack había cambiado mucho, Daniel lo había completamente y poco a poco parecía que estaba pensando más como él.

Ese día el coronel lo había demostrado. Nada más llegar a la pequeña fortaleza, Jack se había comportado como él mismo, había ordenado a sus hombres que encerraran a todos los que allí vivían, que atendieran a los heridos y que dejaran libres a los esclavos que ya pudieran marcharse a casa.

Jack mostró una foto a los detenidos. "¿Alguien ha visto a este hombre por aquí?" Antes de marcharse del SGC se había hecho con una foto de Daniel, que siempre había guardado con él. Los presos no dijeron nada, algunos miraron hacia otro lado, pero uno, nada más que uno, miró fijamente la foto y sonrió, Jack sintió que se le revolvía el estómago al verlo.

"Si, estuvo aquí, pero intentó escapar y seguramente moriría en el bosque, no creo que tuviera ninguna posibilidad." El hombre continuó sonriendo y Jack no pudo resistirlo por más tiempo.

Se acercó a él y lo levantó del suelo. "Ese hombre está vivo, está en casa conmigo y te juro que te mataré por lo que le has hecho." Bajo la atenta mirada de Teal'c, Jack golpeó al hombre en la cara con toda la fuerza que pudo. Lo vio caer al suelo, sin perder la sonrisa de los labios.

"¿Ah si, vas a matarme? Veo que te tiene bien sujeto ese insubordinado, nunca supo ser un buen trabajador aquí. Si se hubiera portado como debía, los castigos no hubieran sido tan intensos con él." El hombre se echó a reír, por lo que no vio acercarse de nuevo a Jack y continuar golpeándole.

"¡O'Neill!" Teal'c separó al coronel del hombre, tuvo que usar toda su fuerza para que Jack no se volviera a lanzar a por él, pero al final consiguió pararle.

"¿Castigos? Maldito bastardo, estuvisteis a punto de matarlo porque no os dejó hacerle…" Jack respiraba con dificultad; volver a recordar como había visto a Daniel al volver de allí le daba ganas de acabar con el hombre allí mismo, sin miramientos, sin contemplaciones, simplemente matarlo sin más.

Pero no, no podía hacerlo, no podía acabar con él y luego decírselo a Daniel; no se lo hubiera perdonado nunca, Daniel no era como y por mucho daño que le hubieran causado allí, prefería que fuera juzgado y que cumpliera la pena que allí le impusieran.

"Llevadlos al pueblo." Dijo finalmente, tras conseguir calmarse lo suficiente como para pensar con claridad. "Entregadlos al pueblo y dejad que ellos se encarguen de todos estos desgraciados." Los miembros del SG-9 fueron cogiendo uno a uno a todos a los detenidos, hasta que por fin llegaron al hombre al que Jack no le había quitado la vista de encima. "Decidles que este es el lider, seguro que les interesa mucho la información."

Jack se dio cuenta que al hombre le cambiaba el semblante de repente y que además había dejado de sonreír. "Ya ves, puede que yo no te vaya a matar, no quiero mancharme las manos con tu asquerosa sangre, pero estoy seguro que habrá más de uno allí fuera que estará deseando ponerte las manos encima."

El coronel y Teal'c fueron saliendo de la habitación, hasta que, un momento antes de hacerlo, escucharon una voz proveniente desde atrás. "¡Me divertí con él, le escuché y gritar y creo que incluso lloró! Espero que tengas suerte y vuelva a caer en mis manos, porque si no…" Jack se dio la vuelta y fue hasta el hombre, dándole varios puntapiés en las costillas hasta que lo vio hacerse una bola y gemir. Se detuvo y saco la Zat, disparando contra él hasta que quedó inconsciente.

Todavía dejó el arma un momento más en su mano, quería volver a dispararle, acabar con él y que no volviera a hablar de Daniel nunca más, pero de nuevo se detuvo, al darse cuenta que eso era lo que quería, sabía lo que el pueblo le iba hacer si lo encontraba y si el coronel lo mataba, sería menos doloroso. Por ese motivo, Jack se dio la vuelta, hacia donde estaba Teal'c y los dos se marcharon. "No le digas nada de esto a Carter y Daniel, tan sólo los hemos entregado." Teal'c asintió y los dos se dirigieron al Stargate.

- o -

Jack no llamó a la puerta, simplemente la abrió y lentamente entró en el despachó de Daniel. Sin decir nada, se acercó a su ordenador y apretando una tecla, escuchó con la música comenzó a sonar por toda la habitación. Tal y como había pensado allí estaba "Crazy circles" de Bad Company. Le había sorprendido desde el primer momento en el que había descubierto que Daniel no solía escuchar habitualmente música clásica o algo similar, pero le encantaba saber que tenían gustos musicales similares.

Daniel se dio la vuelta, al comenzar a escuchar la música a su alrededor, estaba tan concentrado en la nada, que incluso se sobresalto al comenzar a oírla. Entonces lo vio, allí estaba el coronel, plantado delante de él, sonriéndole. Lo miró de arriba abajo, desde luego acababa de volver, ni siquiera se había cambiado de ropa y a Daniel le sorprendió que no hubiera ni una gota de sangre sobre su ropa.

Había imaginado todo lo que Jack podía llegar a hacer allí y ver que en realidad todo había sido una completa ilusión en su cabeza, le hizo sentirse mejor. El coronel se acercó a él sin decir nada, hasta que tuvo delante y alargó la mano hacia él.

"¿Por qué has tenido que ir? Podría haberte ocurrido algo." Jack no le hizo caso

"He encontrado esto." Daniel sintió que le temblaba el pulso mientras acercaba su mano hacia la de Jack. "Vamos, al fin y al cabo son tuyas." Daniel lo miró, su sonrisa todavía en sus labios, le hizo sentir bastante mejor.

Jack puso sobre su palma el pequeño paquete y con manos algo temblorosas todavía, Daniel comenzó a abrirlo. Al hacerlo encontró sus gafas, algo rotas, pero sus gafas al fin y al cabo, las mismas que había perdido allí.

"Al registrar el lugar, vi que todavía las tenían allí, como si todavía estuvieras allí. No podía permitirlo, no quería que nada tuyo permaneciera en un lugar tan horrible." Daniel bajó la mirada, ¿realmente todavía esperaban recuperar y volver a usarlo como lo había hecho? Sin embargo, la mano de Jack sobre su barbilla, moviéndose con suavidad, el hizo volver a mirarle. "Tenía que ir, deshacer el mal y ayudar a todos los que como tu estaban sufriendo. Tu tuviste mucha suerte, pero sólo pensar que todavía te estuvieran… bueno ya sabes, que fueras uno de los que nos encontramos allí, no podía soportarlo, tenía que hacer algo."

"¿Les has matado?" Aquella pregunta salió tan rápido de su boca, que Daniel ni siquiera se dio cuenta que realmente lo había dicho, pero tarde o temprano lo hubiera hecho, y no quería guardársela por mucho tiempo.

Jack se abrazó a el con fuerza, Daniel sintió las manos de Jack casi clavándose en su espalda, pero no le importó, sino todo lo contrario, le gustaba tenerlo así, tenerlo de vuelta y a salvo era todo lo que le importaba en ese momento.

"No, quise hacerlo, estuve a punto de hacerlo, pero no pude." Jack introdujo su mano entre el cabello de Daniel. "No pude hacerlo por ti, porque tu no lo hubieras hecho." Daniel sonrió y se levantó de la silla, sin separarse de Jack.

Se sentó sobre la mesa, con el coronel delante de él y por primera vez, fue él quien le besó, quien juntó sus labios con los de Jack, quien atrajo todo su cuerpo hasta el suyo y quien le besó con toda la intensidad que pudo.

"Estamos rodeados de cámaras, podríamos irnos a un sitio más tranquilo." Jack lo miró a los ojos, no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que lo conocía, incluso sobre lo que no habían llegado hablar nunca. Sonrió y le cogió de la mano tirando de él.

"Antes de venir aquí, pase por la sala de video y les pedí, por cincuenta dólares que dejaran sin vigilancia tu dormitorio hasta esta noche." Daniel se mordió el labio, besando un momento después a Jack, no sabía como le había dicho mucho tiempo atrás cuales eran sus sentimientos por él. Dejó que lo sacara de él y un momento después, ambos desaparecieron por el pasillo hacia su dormitorio.


	13. Chapter 13

Unas manos suaves, muy delicadas, rozaban cuidadosamente sus brazos. Daniel respiró con fuerza; se sentía tan bien, con el cuerpo del coronel contra el suyo; que creyó estar soñando y que en el mismo momento en el que abriera los ojos, volvería a la dura realidad de unos días antes, en la que todo carecía de sentido alguno.

La mesa en la que estaba sentado crujió, asemejando el ruido a un gemido apenas audible, el mismo que el hubiera dejado escapar si no estuviera la puerta de su despacho entreabierta.

"¿Vamos a tu habitación?" Susurró Jack en su oído, pasando una de sus manos sobre el pecho de Daniel y lo escuchó suspirar, mientras notaba como comenzaba a deslizar las manos bajo su ropa. "¿Sabes que las cámaras de seguridad lo están grabando todo, verdad?" Daniel no contestó, tan sólo apretó con mayor fuerza su cuerpo al de Jack y ocultó su rostro contra su hombro. "¿Daniel estás bien?"

"¿Por qué no dejas de hablar por un rato?" Daniel levantó la cabeza de su escondite y aprisionando el rostro del coronel con sus manos, le besó con fuerza, incluso había algo de desesperación en ese beso.

Mordió el labio de Jack y cuando finalmente le hizo sangrar, escuchó gemir al coronel, aunque este había intentado evitarlo. Sin embargo, Jack no era capaz de comprender porque había ocurrido el cambio repentino de personalidad y comportamiento en Daniel, pero en ese momento no parecía el mismo.

"Daniel." Consiguió decir Jack, una vez que Daniel separó su boca de la suya. Daniel iba a besarle de nuevo, no quería escuchar nada, no quería hablar sobre lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza y de todo aquello que no había podido dejar de pensar en todos los días que habían pasado desde que había regresado. Simplemente tenía la necesidad de besarle.

Justo en ese momento, cuando Daniel se volvió a acercar al rostro de Jack, este colocó las manos sobre sus mejillas y le obligó a mirarle a los ojos. Daniel se resistió un momento, sabía que si le miraba, el coronel averiguaría lo que le preocupaba y no quería hacerle sentir mal, después de todo lo que ya había hecho por él.

"Daniel, ¿Se puede saber que te ocurre? Tu no eres así, tu no quieres que las cámaras de vigilancia de la base nos graben haciendo esto."

Los ojos apagados y sin brillo de Daniel, fueron toda su respuesta en un primer momento. Un instante más tarde, llevó sus manos hasta las de Jack, que notó como habían comenzado a temblar.

"No sería la primera vez que lo graban." El coronel lo miró confundido, no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que estaba hablando. Daniel se dio cuenta de ello, después de todo, Jack O'Neill era mucho más inocente de lo que él pensaba.

Sonrió y a pesar que no deseaba continuar hablando de ese tema por enésima vez, continuó hablando, Jack merecía conocer toda la historia y él tenía que sacarla por algún sitio. "Durante los tres días de cautiverio, descubrí que esa gente tenía un rudimentario sistema de video, con el que se comunicaban entre ellos, la prisión donde me tenían tenía varias de esas primitivas cámaras."

Le costaba hablar y después de cada palabra, aparecía un nudo en su garganta y se le hacía un poco más difícil continuar hablando.

"Daniel, no." Eso fue todo, allí mismo terminó toda la fuerza de la que disponía Daniel para seguir hablando y no derrumbarse y sintiendo como la desesperación iba inundando por fin todo su ser. Se abrazó con toda la fuerza que le quedaba al cuello de Jack y trató de no romper a llorar.

"¿Sabes lo que necesito ahora?" Dijo por fin Daniel una vez que logró sobreponerse y volver a hablar de nuevo.

"¿Qué nos marchemos el fin de semana a pescar? Ya sabes, tu y yo solos." El coronel sonrió, sabía como hacer sentir mejor a Daniel y eso le encantaba al otro, como conseguía que olvidara los malos momentos, que se sintiera bien de nuevo, tan sólo con que pronunciara una frase. Daniel le devolvió la sonrisa, esa sonrisa inocente, desconocedora de todo mal y absolutamente encantadora, por la que Jack siempre se moría.

"Sinceramente, yo estaba pensando en otra cosa, algo más… divertida." Casi de forma inocente, Daniel deslizó su mano sobre el brazo de Jack, hasta llegar a su muñeca, la rodeó y estiró de ella para que él rodeara su cintura.

No es que fuera a ser fácil olvidar los recuerdos que de vez en cuando se agolpaban en su mente, pero al menos los ratos en los que estaba con Jack, como ese mismo, en el que el coronel se ocupaba de él y se preocupaba porque se sintiera a gusto, eran suficientes como para conseguir devolverle a la realidad. Si algún día volvería a ser él mismo al cien por cien, sólo el tiempo lo podía decir.

"Tienes razón, yo no soy así, no me gusta que todo el personal de la base se entere de mis… nuestras intimidades." Daniel se sonrojó mientras hablaba. Era la primera vez que hablaba de ellos en plural, como si fueran una pareja y no estaba seguro como se lo iba a tomar el coronel, además sólo con pensar lo que habían estado a punto de grabar esas cámaras… prefirió no pensar más en eso. "Vamos a mi habitación."

Jack sonrió orgulloso. Se había preocupado tanto por mantener seguro a Daniel, que casi lo había metido una enorme burbuja, en la que se había convertido su casa, en la que no aparecería ningún recuerdo ni nada que le pudiera recordar a su cautiverio. Pero ahora estaban en el mundo real y Daniel tenía que conseguir salir adelante por si mismo, aunque Jack estuviera con él, a su lado, por si tropezaba en el camino, se trataba de algo que Daniel tenía que hacer por si mismo.

"_Ese es mi chico."_ Pensó finalmente el coronel. En realidad, no dijo nada, simplemente sujetó con firmeza el cuerpo de Daniel, con la misma seguridad con la que lo había estado guiando durante todos aquellos días, por el miedo a que se desvaneciera como el humo si le dejaba más espacio y sin darle más tiempo para reaccionar, le besó más apasionadamente de lo que lo había hecho hasta ese momento.

Casi podía escuchar los latidos del corazón de Daniel, tan cerca como tenía todo su cuerpo de él.

Dio un paso atrás, sin soltar el cuerpo de Daniel para que le siguiera y Daniel así lo hizo. Le revolvió el cabello, como si de un crío se tratara, que se estaba dejando crecer de nuevo y dio un paso más hacia atrás, uno después de otro, al mismo tiempo que Daniel le besaba el cuello con desesperada avidez.

Al salir del despacho, un par de soldados se les quedaron mirando, mientras Daniel rodeaba el cuerpo de Jack con ambos brazos y se reía felizmente. Después de que ya les habían visto besarse un par de veces, ahora ya era normal, comportarse como una pareja delante de todo el mundo. Los dos soldados pasaron de largo, mientras Jack y Daniel continuaron hacia el dormitorio del segundo.

Sabían que los dos militares les continuaban mirando desde el fondo y que estaría cuchicheando, lo mismo que luego les dirían a sus compañeros. En poco más de una hora, su encuentro con el coronel O'Neill y el doctor Jackson, sería comentado por toda la base como el cotilleo del día, pero a ellos ya les daba igual, tenían cosas más interesantes que hacer en ese preciso momento. Además la gente que tenía que saber lo que había entre ellos, ya lo sabía, el resto ya no importaba.

Daniel cerró la puerta de su dormitorio detrás de él y se apoyó en ella, en el preciso momento en el que Jack, asemejándose a un depredador lanzándose a por su presa, se abalanzó sobre él y le besó.

No permitió que Daniel el tocara, atrapó sus manos y las deslizó por la puerta, hasta dejarlas por encima de la cabeza de Daniel. no dejó de besarle mientras hacía eso, apoderándose de sus labios, como si fuera lo último que hacía, besándole cada centímetro de su boca, lamiendo sus labios y luego bajando hasta su cuello, sin dejar un solo hueco sin probar.

Daniel rodeó el cuello del coronel con sus brazos y se dejó llevar, apenas puso resistencia cuando Jack lo llevó hasta la cama, ni cuando lo dejó caer. Se quedó allí mirando, sonriéndole al coronel y sin darse cuenta recorrió sus labios con su lengua, saboreando allí donde Jack le acababa de besar.

Jack se acercó a él, lentamente, hasta quedar sentado en la cama, sobre Daniel, sin permitir que pudiera levantarse, con sus manos sobre su vientre, introduciéndose por debajo de su ropa, hasta tocar su piel. Daniel suspiró y cerró los ojos, tumbándose en la cama, las manos por encima de su cabeza y sus piernas aprisionadas por las de Jack.

Muy lentamente, el coronel se fue recostando sobre él, mientras sus manos iban subiendo hasta su pecho, quitándole poco a poco la camiseta, hasta que finalmente, se deshizo completamente de ella. Daniel volvió a mirarle al sentir una de sus manos sobre su cuello y la otra perdiéndose por su espalda.

El contacto era tan tierno, tan dulce, que Daniel no tuvo más remedio que suspirar, escuchando una risilla proveniente de Jack. "Siempre me has recordado a uno de esos ositos de peluche." Daniel abrió los ojos de par en par. ¿Realmente había escuchado aquello, Jack acababa de compararle con un peluche? "me encanta saber donde tocar y que hacer para escucharte suspirar."

Por fin Daniel se incorporó y para sorpresa de Jack, rodeó su cuello otra vez con sus manos, deslizándolas por su espalda, mientras al mismo tiempo acercó su boca a su oído. "Pues yo creo que te puedo sorprender un poco." Sin dejar que Jack dijera nada más, pasó su lengua por el lóbulo de su oreja y le mordió.

El coronel no se dio cuenta cuando Daniel introdujo su mano bajo su camiseta y cuando comenzó a arañar su espalda, pues estaba demasiado ocupado sintiendo su lengua recorriendo su cuello y sus labios succionando por todos sitios. Tampoco se dio cuenta cuando Daniel se incorporó completamente e moviendo una mano hasta su vientre, le desabrochó el pantalón y con la otra le quitaba la camiseta; tan sólo estaba concentrado en su boca deslizándose por su pecho.

Daniel sonrió con malicia cuando Jack suspiró y se dejó caer lentamente sobre la cama. Parecía que su pequeño osito se acababa de revelar contra él. "Daniel…" Suspiró Jack entre dientes cuando Daniel hizo desaparecer su mano en el interior de su pantalón. Daniel no se detuvo y tampoco detuvo su boca que volvió a subir hasta sus labios, apoderándose de ellos, devorando cada centímetro de su boca y llevando su lengua hasta los rincones más ocultos.

Por fin, el coronel se dio cuenta de lo que Daniel estaba haciendo, vio que el juego acababa de comenzar, que el doctor Jackson no se iba a dejar vencer tan fácilmente esta vez, que ya no se trataba del mismo hombre débil que necesitaba de toda su ayuda para seguir adelante. Ahora volvía a ser el compañero del que se había enamorado y por el siempre era capaz de dar cualquier cosa.

Por ello, viendo que Daniel no se iba a detener, decidió tomar cartas en el asuntó y demostrarle que la guerra no había hecho más que empezar. Con decisión, atrapó las manos de Daniel y las sujetó con fuerza. Los ojos del otro hombre se fijaron en los suyos y una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en su boca. Daniel trató de liberarse, pero Jack siempre había tenido más fuerza que él. Volvió a intentar besarle, despistarle con eso para soltarse, pero Jack apartó la boca y la llevó de nuevo hasta su cuello.

Haciendo un mínimo de fuerza, Jack volvió a conseguir que Daniel se tumbara, aunque también se daba cuenta de la fuerza que estaba haciendo este, pero que resultaba completamente inútil. Se sentó sobre su vientre y cogiendo ambas manos de Daniel con una de las suyas, las colocó sobre la cabeza del otro.

Por fin volvía a tener el control, o al menos eso era lo que él creía, sonrió y tal y como había hecho Daniel un momento antes, comenzó a desabrocharle el pantalón. Sin embargo, en el momento en el que una de las rodillas de Daniel comenzó a moverse, rozando contra su entrepierna, Jack volvió a suspirar. Con esa posibilidad no había contado, con que Daniel era un hombre de muchos recursos no había contado.

Cerró los ojos, tratando de concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo en lugar de los sensuales movimientos que Daniel estaba haciendo. Todavía estaba jugando con la cremallera de Daniel cuando volvió a suspirar, de una forma totalmente involuntaria, pero lo volvió a hacer y vio que Daniel sonreía.

"No vas a ganar, ¿me oyes?" Daniel asintió, de la misma forma que lo haría un niño al que habían pillado llevando a cabo alguna travesura, pero continuó con lo que estaba haciendo; cada vez con mayor intensidad, cada vez más rápido, hasta que Jack no pudo soportarlo más, demostrándole que había ganado.

El coronel se dejó caer sobre Daniel, soltando sus manos. El otro se deshizo de su pantalón y lentamente, besando el hombro y la espalda de Jack, también le quitó el suyo. Era la primera vez que hacía algo así, la vez anterior, había dejado que fuera el coronel quien lo hiciera todo, pero ahora quería hacerlo él, pues la excitación ahora era demasiado intensa.

Continuó besando su espalda, deslizando sus dedos suavemente por su pecho y con la otra mano excitando todavía más a Jack. El coronel se quedó tumbado en la cama, bocabajo, mientras Daniel se iba moviendo, de la forma más sexy que Daniel hubiera visto en su vida, tocándole, soplándole en el oído hasta que no podía evitar suspirar una y otra vez, moverse excitado mientras notaba el peso de Daniel sobre su cuerpo y gemir al notar el contacto de sus labios contra los suyos, su lengua en el interior de su boca y finalmente, mientras le acariciaba todo el cuerpo, al sentir como Daniel terminaba por penetrarle.

Era la primera vez que aquello ocurría, la primera que Daniel era quien dominaba la situación, quien hacía gemir desesperadamente, mientras lo veía agarrar con fuerza la sábana. Era la primera vez que apretaba su cuerpo contra el de Jack, hasta casi aplastarlo contra la cama, la primera que le escuchaba pronunciar su nombre entre intensos suspiros y gemidos y la primera en la que Jack arqueaba de tal modo su cuerpo que se llevaba detrás su cuerpo.

Se trataba de la primera vez que todo aquello ocurría, pero también fue la primera vez desde que había vuelto, que se sentía completamente a gusto con Jack, sin ninguna duda, sin ningún miedo, simplemente se sentía bien y por mucho que pensara, no conseguía imaginar ninguna de las terribles cosas que le había ocurrido.

Daniel sabía que el final estaba a punto de llegar, por ello, cogió una de las manos de Jack y la apretó con fuerza. "Jack…"

"Lo se." Contestó él en un largo suspiró al mismo tiempo que también le apretaba la mano y con la mano libre, acarició el pelo de Daniel. el último beso ocurrió al mismo tiempo que los dos llegaran al orgasmo y mientras las bocas de los dos estaban unidas, ambos gimieron con intensidad.

Daniel se dejó caer sobre la cama, con la mano de Jack todavía entrelazada con al suya y los dedos del coronel todavía jugando con mechones revueltos de su pelo. Miró a su alrededor, la cama estaba totalmente desecha y su ropa aparecía por cualquier lado. Miró a Jack, que con el rostro cubierto de sudor, al igual que él, le sonreía.

"¿Sabes lo que necesito ahora?" Le dijo Daniel secándole las pequeñas gotas de sudor que corrían por su cara.

"¿Qué nos marchemos el fin de semana a pescar? Ya sabes, tu y yo solos." Volvió a intentar Jack, aunque estaba seguro que el truco no le iba a funcionar tampoco esa vez.

"Cruzar el Stargate." Dijo Daniel con total rotundidad, bajo la atenta y sorprendida mirada de Jack. Antes que este dijeran nada, Daniel acurrucó su cuerpo contra el del coronel, usando su brazo como almohada y dejando que le acariciara la mejilla y le rodeara el cuerpo con brazo libre. "Se que hasta que no vuelva a estar en una misión con vosotros, no estaré bien del todo." El tierno beso que Jack depositó en su mejilla le hizo sonreír.

"¿Estás seguro de eso? Ya sabes que Hammond dice que te tomes las cosas con calma."

"Lo se, pero tengo que hacerlo." Se volvió hacia Jack, deslizando sus dedos bajo su barbilla. "Hagamos un trato, mañana iré a ver a Janet, entraré en la enfermería y verás que todo irá bien."

"Muy bien, tu ganas, si eres capaz de entrar en la enfermería y no te sientes mal, le diré a Hammond que te quiero de vuelta en el SG-1." Daniel asintió y sonrió. Se conocía demasiado bien a si mismo como para saber que podía hacerlo, que estaba preparado para volver a su vida normal y que el último paso para volver a ser el mismo doctor Daniel Jackson, era cruzar el Stargate y formar parte de la siguiente misión del equipo.


	14. Chapter 14

Daniel se removió en la cama. No estaba seguro cuando se había quedado dormido, pues hasta que él recordaba había estado hablando con Jack. Los dos en la cama, ambos cuerpos tan cerca, que podía escuchar el latido del corazón del coronel sin ningún problema.

"_Como ya te dije el otro día, no tienes porque hacerlo mañana, tómate tu tiempo antes de volver a las misiones. Ya sabes que tu puesto está asegurado en el equipo, y he hablado sobre el tema con el general." Daniel sonrió aún cuando Jack no podía ver su expresión feliz. _

_Le encantaba que el coronel se preocupara tanto por él, hasta que había conocido al SG-1, nadie se había preguntado como se encontraría. Apretó su cuerpo contra el de Jack, mientras este rodeaba su cintura con su brazo y dejaba que apoyara su cabeza sobre el otro._

"_Es algo que tengo que hacer, los goaulds no van a esperar a que yo esté de vuelta en el servicio activo para atacar de nuevo la galaxia." Jack acarició su frente y su cabello con dulzura._

"_Pero tienes que prometerme una cosa."_

"_¿De que se trata?" Daniel se dio la vuelta, lo suficiente como para poder ver los ojos de Jack clavados sobre los suyos._

"_No te vas a esforzar más de lo debido, si te encuentras más o simplemente te sientes agobiado, quiero que me lo digas inmediatamente." Daniel se incorporó, alegrándose de que no le doliera nada mientras lo hacía._

_Se acercó a Jack y colocando su mano sobre la mejilla del coronel, le besó en los labios. Tantas veces antes de aquellos días, en las que hubiera dado cualquier cosa por poder besarle, y ahora resultaba que era lo más normal en su vida, que poder sentir su respiración pausada y tranquila sobre la suya y su boca saboreando sus labios, era algo que podía hacer cuando quisiera._

"_Te lo prometo." Se dejó caer hasta apoyar la cabeza sobre el pecho de Jack, este lo abrazó con dulzura, tan sólo poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Daniel, haciendo que pareciera que de esa forma, nada podría separarlos nunca. "Te quiero."_

_Dos palabras que siempre hacían sentir tremendamente bien a Jack, dos palabras que fueron las últimas que escuchó salir de la boca de Daniel antes de comprobar que se había quedado dormido sobre él, hundido en su abrazo, sabiendo que estaría seguro mientras Jack estuviera a su lado, escuchando su respiración lenta y tranquila, como no había sido en mucho tiempo._

Esa noche, Jack no se fue del dormitorio, no necesitaba hacer nada por Daniel como para alejarse de él. Aunque no estaba cansado, se quedó allí, mientras Daniel estuviera dormido sobre él, moverse era algo que estaba fuera de sus posibilidades. Lo miró dormir, disfrutaba tanto haciéndolo, acariciando su pelo y escuchándolo suspirar.

Si alguien lo hubiera visto en ese momento, hubiera visto la ternura en sus ojos, toda aquella que Daniel le provocaba, sin la que ya no se sentía capaz de vivir. No estaba seguro si era lo mejor para Daniel volver a las misiones tan pronto, aunque después de lo que había pasado, nunca estará seguro de ello.

Pero ahora era una decisión de Daniel, él quería volver, quería estar con él otra vez todo el tiempo, no quería sufrir pensando lo que podría haberle ocurrido en el otro lado, como había tenido que padecer ese día. Si ese era el deseo de Daniel, Jack no iba a llevarle la contraria. Al final también Jack se había quedado dormido.

"Tenemos que estar en el silo dentro de una hora." La voz de Jack sonó tan tierna junto al oído de Daniel, que no pudo evitar sonreír tontamente. Al menos dio gracias que el coronel no pudiera verle en ese momento.

Abrió los ojos por fin, notando su corazón latiendo tan fuerte que creía que estaba a punto de salírsele del pecho. Pero le daba igual, estaba totalmente convencido de lo que iba a hacer y nada le iba a detener.

Deslizó su mano por el mentón de Jack y un momento más tarde se levantó, con tanta rapidez que estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio. se vistió, mientras el coronel lo miraba desde la cama, caminando de un sitio para otro, entrando al baño, cogiendo su ropa, entrando otra vez al baño, saliendo, vistiéndose y todo sin decir una sola palabra. Jack sabía que aquello no era normal en Daniel.

"Daniel, ¿Te encuentras bien? Pareces nervioso." Daniel ni siquiera se dio la vuelta para contestarle.

"Si, es sólo que, no se, esto me recuerda a la primera misión." Entonces se detuvo, pues se dio cuenta que había dado en el clavo, era la primera misión desde que todo había cambiado. Él había cambiado y no había querido reconocerlo.

Se dio la vuelta y se sentó en la cama. Jack se acercó a él y deslizó ambos brazos sobre su pecho, apoyando su barbilla sobre su hombro. "Es normal que tengas miedo, yo también lo tengo."

"No es miedo, es que no me gusta no poder controlar las cosas." Jack lo miró extrañado y esperó a que continuara hablando. "Soy un científico, me gusta saber como van a ocurrir las cosas o al menos tener una idea sobre como solucionar los problemas." Inconscientemente, agarró con fuerza ambas manos del coronel. "Pero aquí, ahora, todo es distinto, no se lo que siento, no es miedo, pero tampoco estoy tranquilo, no se si debo entrar en la enfermería como te prometí y cruzar otra vez la puerta, pero quiero hacerlo con todas mis fuerzas."

Jack suspiró con fuerza. Se dio cuenta que su Daniel había vuelto por fin, ese Daniel que hablaba sin parar cuando estaba nervioso, ese que miraba a todas partes cuando le costaba solucionar un problema, ese que se mordía el labio, cuando le costaba tomar una decisión.

Las cosas podían haber cambiado, pero al fin y al cabo, seguían siendo ellos dos, Jack O'Neill y Daniel Jackson. "Hagamos un cosa. No pienses en nada. Deja que las cosas pasen solas."

Daniel se dio la vuelta hacia él sonriendo. ¿Realmente le había dicho eso? Parecía que no le conociera de verdad, pues él no era así, no podía dejar de pensar en los pros y los contras de las cosas, por lo mismo que no había hecho, durante los últimos tres años, más que pensar en los pros y los contras de una posible relación con Jack.

"Lo digo en serio." Jack se levantó se puso le pantalón y una camiseta y cogiendo a Daniel de la mano le hizo que saliera del cuarto con él y le siguiera.

"¿Jack donde vamos?"

"De momento a desayunar."

- o -

Jack había tenido razón. Pasar todo el rato del desayuno, hablando de cosas insustanciales, le hizo relajarse lo suficiente para poder comer algo. Una vez hubieron terminado, Jack se levantó y volvió a coger a Daniel de la mano.

Nunca hubiera pensando, hasta ese momento, que ir de la mano con otro hombre, podría hacerse sentir así, pero por mucho que quisiera, estar alejado de Daniel más de cinco minutos le hacía sentir terriblemente desgraciado.

"Vale tu ganas, haremos las cosas a tu modo ¿Dónde vamos ahora?" Jack había hecho que se acercara a él, pasando su mano sobre su cintura y mientras escuchaba a Daniel hablar le besaba el cuello. Lo escuchó suspirar y mirando de reojo al su alrededor, se dio cuenta que los militares que por allí pasaban se los quedaban mirando.

Pero le daba igual, hacer sentir bien a Daniel y conseguir que superara su gran miedo era lo más importante para él en esos momentos. "Jack…" Volvió a suspirar Daniel, pero este no contestó, continuó besándole mientras caminaban por los pasillos, besándole el cuello lentamente, subiendo hasta el lóbulo de su oreja y un momento más tarde, mientras lo apoyaba lentamente sobre la pared, le besó en los labios, notando los brazos de Daniel sobre su cuello.

"Vaya, no pensaba que esa fuera la forma de dar los buenos días en esta base, pero si son las nuevas normas, no me opondré a ellas." Daniel y Jack se separaron al escuchar aquella voz tan familiar.

Janet los miraba, apoyada en la puerta, con una enorme sonrisa en los labios. "Lo siento, no sabía donde estábamos." Entonces Daniel se dio cuenta.

Todo había sido parte del plan de Jack, nada había ocurrido por casualidad, simplemente lo había despistado para llevarlo a la enfermería, todo por hacerle las cosas más fáciles, sólo para que el momento de la verdad no se fuera tan duro.

"Jack me lo dijo anoche. Después de lo que pasó la última vez quería traerte y que pudieras soportarlo." Janet se echó a un lado, dejando la puerta completamente libre para que Daniel y Jack pudieran entrar.

Daniel se volvió hacia el coronel, que en ningún segundo se había movido de su lado, con su mano apretada sobre su cintura. "Ahora eres tu quien tiene que dar el siguiente paso. Sólo si de verdad quieres, no tienes por que si no…"

Antes de que Jack terminara de hablar, Daniel ya había dado un paso adelante, hacia el interior de la gran enfermería, con los ojos cerrados, muy apretados y Jack detrás de él, sin liberar su mano del contacto de su cuerpo.

Si Daniel quería escapar de allí, se encontraría con él para abrazarle y evitar caer de nuevo en el mismo abismo que la primera vez. Pero Daniel se quedó allí, con los ojos igual de cerrados, con la respiración entrecortada pero allí. No iba a permitir que aquella situación le superara otra vez, si era la única manera que disponía para volver a su vida normal, no la iba a desaprovechar.

"Jack, dame la mano por favor." Aquellas palabras fueron pronunciadas en un tono tan bajo, que sólo el coronel, que estaba junto a él, fue capaz de escucharlas. Tal y como le acababa de pedir alargó su mano hasta coger la de Daniel y en el mismo momento en el que el otro sintió el contacto, abrió los ojos, como si se tratara de un resorte.

La misma enfermería de siempre estaba allí, la misma en la que había pasado tantos días durante los años que llevaba en el SGC y en la que posiblemente había pasado los peores de su vida. Pero él también estaba allí, de pie, incapaz de moverse en un primer momento, pero allí, mirándolo todo.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" La voz de Jack sonó lejana, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para hacerle volver al mundo real. Se dio vuelta hacia él otra vez y sonrió.

"De momento no tengo ganas de salir corriendo." Sin embargo, su mano apretó con fuerza la de Jack, que no dijo nada, simplemente continuó contemplándolo. Sabía que aquello no estaba siendo fácil para Daniel, pero era un luchador, siempre lo era y por mucho que le costara, conseguiría dominar la situación.

Cuando Janet entró en la sala, Daniel se giró hacia su amiga. "Lo siento, seguro que te di un buen susto ayer." Sus ojos tiernos, fueron suficiente para demostrarle, tanto a Jack como a Janet, que por mucho que le costara, Daniel estaba luchando con su yo atemorizado.

"Tampoco es la primera vez que me das un susto." Pero no como ese, porque por mucho que no fuera a decírselo a su amigo, Janet se sentía fatal, pensado en el poco tacto que había tenido al no darse cuenta de los recuerdos que le traería volver a ver la enfermería. "¿Sabes lo que te vendría bien? Cruzar el Stargate, salvar algún planeta, o dos, de los Goaulds y luego darte un buen baño de espuma."

Daniel sonrió y asintió. De nuevo se dio la vuelta hacia Jack se abrazó, mientras coronel sin apenas voz, le dio las gracias a la doctora por haber dicho las palabras que él le había pedido.

"No se si te lo he dicho ya esta mañana, pero te quiero." Dijo Daniel, mientras salían juntos de la enfermería, camino del vestuario.

"¿Por qué?"

"¿No me irás a hacer creer que lo que acababa de decir Janet no es una frase tuya? Por no hablar de cómo me has llevado a la enfermería." Jack se lo quedó mirando y por primera vez en su vida, el coronel se sonrojó. "Es lo que tiene tener un novio superdotado, no es fácil darnos el pego."

Los dos se quedaron cayados, una de las palabras que acababa de decir Daniel, todavía permanecía en la mente de los dos, "novio."

"Bueno tal vez, no debería haber dicho eso." No hizo falta que Daniel especificara sobre que estaba hablando, los dos lo sabían demasiado bien.

"¿Por qué? Si no eres mi novio, ya me dirás lo que eres, porque yo pensaba que eras el novio que la mayoría de las mujeres querrían tener, sólo que yo te he visto primero que ellas."

"Entonces…" Jack lo abrazó antes de que terminara su frase, ya estaba todo dicho y la parte más difícil del día había pasado; no era necesario darle más vueltas al asunto, sin darse cuenta, Daniel le había confesado lo mucho que le quería y aunque Jack no fuera hombre de mucho romanticismo, si hizo algo para demostrar lo que también sentía lo mismo por él.

Un beso siempre funcionaba y más cuando la persona que besaba a Daniel era el único al que deseaba sentir cerca de él, el único por el que moriría si le ocurriera algo. Ese beso fue mucho más sincero que una declaración de amor, esa caricia de sus manos sobre su rostro, fue más expresiva que una canción de amor; pero sobre todo, hacerlo en el interior de un vestuario lleno de gente que los miraba en silencio, unos sonriendo, otros cuchicheando y otros entrando y saliendo, fue más de lo que Daniel podría haberle pedido nunca


	15. Chapter 15

Daniel miró fijamente su taquilla. Desde que su última misión hubiera sido aquel enorme desastre, no había vuelto por allí. No le gustaba recordar el motivo por el que no había vuelto a cruzar el Stargate, pero se acercaba el momento de enfrentarse a la realidad y sobretodo, cuando estaba a dos horas de su nueva misión.

Todavía se le hacía extraño volver a ponerse el uniforme, había llegado a creer que nunca sería capaz de ponérselo. "Creo que nunca me había dado cuenta lo bien que te queda el uniforme." Daniel se dio la vuelta, aunque ya había reconocido perfectamente a quien pertenecía la voz. Jack sonrió al ver que había conseguido quitarle algo de tensión a la situación, al ver que Daniel le devolvía la sonrisa. "Vale, no es cierto, hace mucho que me di cuenta de lo bien que te sentaba el uniforme."

Aunque el coronel no se lo había esperado, Daniel se abrazó a él con toda la fuerza que pudo. Estaba tan agradecido por todo lo que había hecho por él, sin tan siquiera pedírselo, las horas sin dormir, estar pendiente de él y de los malos sueños, tantos momentos juntos, que no tenía palabras suficientes para describirle lo mucho que le quería y lo agradecido que estaba con él.

"Al final vas a conseguir que lo diga." Le dijo el coronel al oído. Daniel levantó mirada, pues no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que estaba hablando. Jack volvió a sonreír, mientras le acariciaba el cabello tranquilamente. "Te quiero."

"No es la primera vez que me lo dices."

Jack dejó de mirarlo, centrando la mirada en el uniforme de Daniel, colocándoselo apropiadamente y quitando una pequeña arruga. "Pero nunca así, de una forma tan… pública."

"¿Pública, acaso hay algún problema para que me lo digas en público? Yo creía que después de todos estos días, meses incluso, no te importaría decirlo sin más." La puerta del vestuario se abrió y unos cuantos militares entraron, hablando alto, bromeando tranquilamente. "Yo que pesaba…"

Las palabras se le atragantaron cuando Jack le besó. El coronel agarró la solapa de su chaqueta y lo atrajo hasta él. Daniel no se lo esperaba, por lo que tuvo que reprimir un suspiro de sorpresa. Los militares que rondaban a su alrededor los miraron, cada uno con una reacción distinta, pero todos se los quedaron mirando fijamente.

Sin embargo, para ellos, todo lo que había a su alrededor había desaparecido, ya no estaban en el vestuario, no había soldados que cuchicheaban y algunos se reían a sus espaldas, nada de eso formaba parte de su abrazo, de ese beso que había unido sus labios con tanta intensidad, ni de esos ojos, que se perdieron en la mirada del otro, en el mismo momento en el que sus bocas se separaron.

"Lo que quería decir, mi pequeño explorador espacial." Daniel se echó a reír, ya no recordaba cuantos motes había llegado a ponerle el coronel desde que se conocían. "Es que nunca lo había hecho en un día de trabajo, en vez de decir "suerte con la misión", me gusta más decirte algo como, "te quiero."" Jack le volvió a besar, de una forma rápida casi esporádica y luego cogiendo a Daniel de la mano, fue hasta la puerta.

"¿Dónde vamos?"

"Es casi la hora, Sam y Teal'c nos están esperando en el silo." Sin darse cuenta, Daniel se quedó paralizado, incapaz de dar un paso más. Sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par y clavados en los del coronel. "Daniel ¿Qué pasa?"

Daniel no contestó, con tanto flirteo y carantoña, había conseguido olvidarse de lo que le había llevado ese día al vestuario, pero ahora la realidad volvía a darle en la cara. Le estaba constando respirar; por mucho que quisiera decir a todo el mundo que se encontraba ya perfectamente, que había conseguido moverse por toda la base sin sentirse mal, había algo que todavía no había hecho y que iba a convertirse en la mayor de las pruebas.

"Daniel." Jack fue hacia él lo tomó entre sus brazos, notando como Daniel hundía el rostro contra su hombro. "Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces, pero no me importa repetirlo ¿Por qué no esperas? No tienes porque venir a esta misión si no estás preparado."

"Tengo que hacerlo, igual que tuve que entrar en la enfermería, igual que he tenido que entrar en el vestuario y ponerme el uniforme, esto tengo que hacerlo, porque me encanta. Por muy duro que sea, quiero conseguirlo."

Jack le besó en la frente y junto a él salió lentamente del vestuario. El coronel no dijo nada cuando notó que Daniel comenzaba a temblar un poco. No quería agobiarlo más de lo que estaba consigo mismo. caminaron en silencio hasta el silo, las miradas estaban todas clavadas en Daniel, parecían expectantes, como si quisieran cerciorarse de si daba la vuelta o se atrevía a seguir adelante.

Pero él ya lo había decidido, seguiría a delante, le costara mucho o poco, ese día iba a cruzar el Stargate e iba a volver a convertirse en un miembro más del SG-1, tal y como había sido siempre.

Jack tomó su mano y la apretó con fuerza cuando la puerta del silo se abrió. Tan sólo con mirarlo a la cara, podía saber lo que su compañero estaba pensando y sintiendo. "¿Estás preparado?" Daniel asintió en silencio, apretando todavía más su mano a la del coronel.

Allí estaban sus amigos, sus mejores amigos, Sam y Teal'c esperándole, sonriendo impacientes. Daniel también les sonrió, pero no se separó del coronel, Jack siempre había sido, aunque nunca se lo hubiera dicho, su bote salvavidas, esa persona a la que siempre se podía agarrar en caso de que las fuerzas le flojearan o le costara hacer algo más de la cuenta.

Los chevrones de la puerta comenzaron a girar, todo parecía ser un día normal. Daniel agradeció que todo el mundo se comportara con él con total naturalidad, que no le trataran como si fuera un desvalido.

"Id cruzando." Les indicó Jack a Sam y Teal'c. "Nosotros iremos dentro de un momento."

Teal'c asintió y con su tranquilidad habitual se acercó al Stargate. Sin embargo, Sam no pudo evitarlo. Bueno era comportarse con normalidad y otra muy distinta no ser la amiga que siempre había sido con Daniel.

Se acercó a Daniel y Jack a paso rápido y sin decir nada, abrazó a Daniel sonriendo. "Me alegro de verte de vuelta, esto no ha sido lo mismo sin ti. Se te ha echado mucho de menos estos meses." Daniel le devolvió el abrazo, le gustaba estar de vuelta con su gente y saber que seguían siendo sus amigos igual que antes.

Sam se separó de ellos y tal y como había dicho el coronel, se encaminó al Stargate. Antes de cruzar se volvió de nuevo hacia Daniel. "Nos vemos en el otro lado. Bienvenido Daniel." Sin más Sam cruzó el portal.

Jack se quedó donde estaba, mirando fijamente a Daniel, esperando que este hiciera o dijera algo. "¿Estás preparado?" Daniel no se había soltado de él y desde luego, el coronel no iba a soltar su mano por nada del mundo.

"¿Y si te dijera ahora que no?" Daniel se volvió, intentando sonreír y suspiró con fuerza, soltando todo el aire que llevaba más de un minuto guardando en su interior. "¿Y si te dijera que tengo miedo?"

"Te diría "Daniel ¿confías en mi?" Separándose ligeramente de Daniel, Jack dio un paso adelante y alargó la mano hacia Daniel, esperando que este se la tomara y le siguiera.

No estaba del todo seguro de que le estaba haciendo, quizá estaba forzando demasiado a Daniel y este no estuviera preparado para dar el último gran salto. Pero lo conocía bien, de eso estaba completamente seguro y por mucho que Daniel le dijera lo muy aterrado que estaba, sus ojos le imploraban que le ayudara a seguir adelante costara lo que costara.

"¿Confías en mi?"

"Después de todo lo que has hecho por mi, sólo puedo decir que si." Sin pensárselo dos veces, Daniel alargó una mano temblorosa que alcanzó la de Jack inmediatamente. "No me sueltes."

"Vamos a hacerlo los dos juntos, cruzaremos juntos." Daniel asintió y dejó que sus pies siguieran los pasos de Jack.

El coronel, caminando hacia atrás, con su mano sosteniendo la de Daniel y los ojos clavados en los suyos, sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto, Daniel necesitaba aquello, tal vez fuera un empujón demasiado grande pero su compañero lo necesitaba para poder volver a la normalidad.

Cuando Daniel quiso darse cuenta, estaban frente a la puerta, cogidos de la mano. Jack pasó su mano por la cintura de Daniel y apretó el cuerpo de su compañero al suyo. "Cuando tu me digas." Daniel volvió a reír.

"Si me dejas a mi, creo que no cruzaremos en todo el día." El coronel le besó la mejilla.

"Muy bien, pues a la de tres, quiero que lo hagamos los dos a la vez, pero si no quieres cruzar, lo entenderé y nos quedaremos aquí."

"¿Y la misión? Tu fuiste el que querías venir a este planeta, querías saber lo que había ocurrido y porque ya no nos mandaban transmisiones. Fue tu idea esta misión, no quiero estropearla."

"En primer lugar, si quise venir aquí, fue porque me parecía un sitio tranquilo, con suerte no habrá enemigos porque los goaulds hace años que no se interesan por él y podía ser un buen principio para ti." Daniel lo miró sorprendido, otra vez había vuelto a arreglar las cosas para ponérselas más fáciles a Daniel. "Y en segundo lugar, que no quieras hacerlo, porque no te sientas seguro, no significa que…"

"Vámonos." Dijo Daniel sin dejar que Jack terminara la frase. No podía y desde luego no estaba dispuesto a defraudarle. El coronel confiaba en él y si él estaba tan seguro que podía hacerlo, Daniel no iba a decepcionarle.

"¿Estás completamente seguro? Si quieres podemos dejarlo." Daniel sostuvo su rostro con ambas manos y le besó con fuerza. Toda aquella rabia contenida, todo el miedo y toda la inseguridad que se habían adueñado de él durante días, estaban saliendo ahora a la luz en ese sincero beso.

"Estoy seguro de que puedo hacerlo contigo, estoy seguro que tu confías en mi y estoy seguro que nunca querrías que hiciera algo para lo que estuviera preparado. Te quiero demasiado como para desconfiar de ti y te quiero tanto que me lanzaría a un barranco si tu me lo pidieras. Así que coronel O'Neill," Daniel cogió la mano de Jack, que lo miraban con una mezcla de sorpresa y total alegría y se puso a su lado. "Vamos a cruzar esa puerta, a ver lo que ha pasado en el planeta y a volver para la hora de la cena, quiero invitarte a cenar."

Nada más terminar de hablar, Daniel comenzó a reír, se trataba de una risa nerviosa, poco menos que histérica, le parecía increíble hacer dicho todo eso contando con lo aterrado que estaba, pero si lo había hecho era porque todo estaba en su interior.

Mientras se reía, no se dio cuenta que el coronel se acercaba a él, rodeando su cuerpo con ambas manos. "Sólo es un paso Daniel." Daniel se quedó en silencio, clavó la mirada en el portal que tenía delante, como si la voz del coronel lo hubiera hipnotizado y respiró profundamente. "Al otro lado no hay ningún peligro, tan sólo están Teal'c y Sam, esperándonos."

"¿Los dos juntos?"

"Los dos juntos."

Daniel cerró los ojos y reclinó su cuerpo sobre el coronel, con lo que este comprendió lo que tenía que hacer. Empujó poco a poco el cuerpo de Daniel hacia la puerta, observando como este se dejaba llevar y un momento más tarde, tal y como le había dicho los dos desaparecieron por la puerta.


	16. Chapter 16

Todo estaba tranquilo al otro lado de la puerta. Cuando Daniel y Jack cruzaron, Sam y Teal'c les estaban esperando. Parecían impacientes, pero no dijeron nada. Daniel miró a su alrededor. Se sentía extrañamente bien, de repente todos los miedos, toda la angustia contenido, había desaparecido de su cuerpo. No estaba seguro si era por tener a Jack a su lado todo el tiempo o porque realmente se sentía bien al volver a cruzar la puerta otra vez.

El Stargate estaba en medio de un pueblo, debía de tratarse de la plaza principal, pero misteriosamente, allí no había nadie, debía de ser medio día y no había nadie, a pesar de su típico aspecto medieval, el lugar estaba completamente desierto, no había puestos de mercado, ningún ruido provenía de la taberna cercana y nadie se asombró de su llegada, aquel, era un pueblo fantasma.

El equipo se separó en dos grupos para poder comprobar si realmente no había nadie allí. Sin que ninguno de ellos dijera nada, Sam y Teal'c se fueron hacia el este, dejando a Daniel y al coronel solos.

"No tenían porque hacer eso." Jack deslizó su mano por la cintura de Daniel y lo atrajo, mientras le escuchaba hablar. "Estoy bien, puedo hacer esto."

"Sólo quieren cuidar de ti saben que no te gusta sentirte débil." Susurró el coronel en el oído de Daniel. Este sonrió, ligeramente sorprendido que su compañero pudiera conocerlo tan bien. "¿Por qué no vamos a dar una vuelta a ver si encontramos alguna d esas inscripciones que a ti te gustan tanto?"

Caminaron durante un buen rato, pero a parte del detalle de tratarse de un pueblo completamente deshabitado, parecía un lugar apacible y tranquilo. No había signos de lucha por ningún lado, ni restos de haber habido alguna batalla, nada hacía sospechar que podía haber ocurrido allí.

"O'Neill, creo que deberías ver esto." Dijo de repente Teal'c. Daniel y el coronel se miraron, la voz de su amigo, pese a haber sido como siempre, sonaba con bastante preocupación.

En pocos minutos llegaron hasta donde Carter y Teal'c se encontraba y entonces comprendieron lo que había llamado la atención del Jaffa. Era un gran almacén, o al menos así lo parecía. Las pareces blancas estaban llenas de tablas con extrañas inscripciones, aunque pese a no poder entenderlas, supusieron que se trataría de las anotaciones llevabas a cabo en un laboratorio.

En medio del almacén había un buen número de cuerpos. "Los habitantes de la ciudad." Dijo Daniel al ver los cadáveres que allí se amontonaban. "¿Creéis que ha sido algún Goauld?"

"Es bastante probable Daniel Jackson. He visto de lo que son capaces los Goauld." El número de cuerpos era incalculable, tal vez cien, tal vez más, hasta que comenzaran a separarlos, no podrían estar seguros. "Pero hay algo más."

"Es por lo que realmente os hemos llamado. Venid." Dijo Carter, antes de comenzar a caminar hacia una de las habitaciones adyacentes. Daniel continuó con la mirada clavada en la montaña de muertos; le recordaba tanto a los genocidios cometidos en la tierra, no se imaginaba que nadie pudiera hacer algo así.

"¿Estás bien?" Jack no se había separado de él y eso le estaba ayudando. Sin embargo, estar tan cerca de Daniel, permitió al coronel sentir el estremecimiento de su compañero.

"No me gustaría pensar que todo el pueblo de este planeta ha sido exterminado de esta forma."

"Puede que tengas razón." Dijo Sam, mientras se adentraba en la segunda habitación.

Ante ellos se abrió otra sala mucho más pequeña que la anterior y en una de las esquinas, se encontraron con dos cámaras de éxtasis. Estaban selladas y no se veía lo que había en su interior, pero las señales de su exterior, indicaban que había alguien con vida dentro.

Daniel se acercó a ella y se fijó en el pequeño tamaño de las dos, ningún ser humano más grande que un bebé podría estar allí de dentro. A su lado había lo que parecía ser una pantalla de ordenador y en ella pasaba continuamente un texto que Daniel reconoció como una variante del latín más antiguo.

"Ahora que mi pueblo ha muerto, vosotros, hijos míos, sois toda la esperanza que nos queda. Recordad que aquí vivió un pueblo pacífico que nunca quiso esta guerra." Daniel se quedó callado, se levantó y puso la mano sobre la cámara que estaba más cerca de él. "Son los últimos, su madre los salvó y seguramente ahora está dentro de esa montaña de cuerpos."

Todo el grupo guardó silencio, como si del funeral de toda aquella gente se tratara. Sus ojos se clavaron en las pequeñas cámaras que mantenían con vida aquellos únicos supervivientes.

"Tenemos que sacarlos de allí." Dijo finalmente Daniel con rotundidad.

"Puede ser peligrosos ¿y si se trata de una trampa Goauld, no es la primera vez que usan niños para intentar matarnos."

Daniel se volvió hacia el coronel. "Son sólo unos niños, no podemos dejarlos eternamente en esas cámaras y hasta que no las abramos no podremos saber si son alguna amenaza; están selladas para que nada pueda entrar. Son sólo unos niños Jack." Terminó repitiendo Daniel.

Jack suspiró, aquella mirada azul penetrando era una de las pocas cosas a las que el coronel no podía y no sabía negarse. Daniel le mantuvo la mirada, convencido de tener razón y no iba a descansar hasta conseguir lo quería.

"Muy bien pero lo haremos en la base, si hay algo peligroso ahí dentro quiero tenerlo controlado." Un pitido en la cápsula, hizo a Daniel levantar la mano y que todos se volvieron en esa dirección. "¿Qué pasa ahora?"

"Creo que está abriendo." Sam se acercó a la cámara y la inspección a conciencia. Se fijó en uno de los paneles que parecía estar estudiando la mano que Daniel había puesto sobre la cámara.

"Si no me equivoco está preparada para abrirse cuando la toque un ser humano. Su ordenador interior está comprobando que no eres un Goauld. Supongo que su madre querría que otra persona cuidara de sus hijos."

"No podemos hacer nada para evitar el proceso ¿verdad?" Carter negó con la cabeza y el coronel se volvió hacia Daniel. no le hacía falta conocerlo muy bien para saber que aquello no le disgustaba demasiado, pues sus ojos no se apartaban de la cámara que se estaba abriendo.

Sin embargo, antes de que Jack pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, Daniel se acercó a la otra cámara y puso también la mano sobre ella, esperando ver si ocurría lo mismo de nuevo. A los pocos segundos, ocurrió el mismo proceso y la cámara comenzó a realizar la misma verificación que la primera.

"Daniel, ¿no podías esperarte a asegurarnos que el primer niño no era la niña del Exorcista o cualquier tipo de psicópata en miniatura? Podemos estar hablando de Goaulds."

Daniel no llegó a contestar, pues la cámara se abrió y todos contuvieron por un momento la respiración, pensando que podría salir de allí si realmente era una trampa Goauld.

Sin embargo, nada ocurrió, nada salió de allí, pero se comenzó a escuchar un pequeño ruido procedente de su interior. Algo que todos habían escuchando alguna vez y que les hizo acercarse.

Daniel fue el primero en hacerlo y por la reacción que Jack vio en el rostro de su compañero adivinó que no habría ningún peligro en su interior. "Daniel, ¿estás seguro de lo que estás haciendo?" Dijo Jack mientras Daniel introducía las manos en la cámara y sacaba un pequeño bulto que se movía entre sus brazos.

Lo apoyó sobre su cuerpo y fue hasta el coronel, con una sonrisa encantadora en los labios, cuando llegó hasta donde estaba, Jack no pudo evitar corresponder con otra sonrisa.

"¿De verdad crees que se trata de algo peligroso?" Jack fijó su mirada en los grandes ojos negros que lo observaban y en las manitas que se alzaban hasta donde estaba intentando coger su mano. "Porque yo creo que es precioso."

El bebé volvió a emitir un ruidito y bostezó, mientras se estiraba. Estaba muy a gusto en los brazos de Daniel, había encontrado allí un buen sitio y en pocos minutos el niño se quedó profundamente dormido.

"_Ella_ tampoco me parece peligrosa." Teal'c, Daniel y Jack se volvieron hacia Sam que llevaba en los brazos al otro bebé. También estaba despierto y sus ojos azules cautivaron a todos los presentes. "Será mejor volver a la tierra y dejar que Janet nos diga si son unos niños tan normales como parecen."

Sam se acercó al coronel y sin decir nada puso la niña en los brazos del coronel. Daniel aguantó la risa como pudo mientras veía lo mal que lo estaba pasando Jack para coger de una forma correcta el pequeño cuerpo de la niña, pero al final se hizo con ella y la pequeña centró su mirada en él, tal y como había hecho el niño.

"Parecen hermanos, puede que sean gemelos." Daniel se acercó al coronel, mientras Sam y Teal'c hacían las últimas comprobaciones en las cámaras.

Sam estaba sacando fotos de cada resquicio de las cápsulas, pues hasta que pudiera llevarlas a la tierra o estudiarlas in situ, necesitaba tener toda la información posible que le ayudara a comprender algo más sobre los niños.

"Siempre creí que se te daban bien los bebés. Veo que no me equivoqué. Serías un padre de lo más seductor." Le dijo en voz muy baja para que sus compañeros no pudieran oírlo.

"¿Es algún tipo de indirecta?" Mientras hablaba, Jack no dejaba de acunar con dulzura el pequeño cuerpecito de la niña que al igual que su hermano, se había quedado dormida con al cabeza apoyada sobre le pecho de Jack.

"No… sólo es la verdad." Daniel se dio la vuelta, siguiendo a sus compañeros de vuelta a la puerta. No quería que Jack leyera en sus ojos que había mentido, que si que se trataba de una indirecta, de una forma de saber lo que Jack pensaba sobre la posibilidad de ser padre a su lado.

Cuando Shaure se había quedado embarazada de Apophis, cuando Daniel tuvo entre sus brazos el bebé que ella tuvo, descubrió lo que era ese sentimiento que la gente llama paternal. Aunque ese niño no fuera suyo, por un breve periodo de tiempo, lo había sentido así, había creído posible poder formar una familia con la mujer que amaba.

Ahora, aunque las cosas habían cambiado, estaba con la persona que quería, de la que estaba enamorado y aquellos dos niños, huérfanos, igual que lo había sido él, le hacían sentir igual que entonces, preparado para ser padre. Pues después de cómo su vida había cambiado durante los últimos meses y de todo lo que había sufrido, aquel era el último gran cambio que le faltaba y estaba decidido a llevarlo a cabo con el coronel a su lado.


	17. Chapter 17

Jack entró en la sala, le habían dicho que Daniel estaría allí. Al verlo sonrió con ternura. Le hacía gracia verlo acurrucado en la silla, abrazado a sus propias rodillas y con los ojos clavados en la sala que había abajo.

La doctora Fraise había dejado allí a los dos bebes para poder estar segura que no eran ninguna amenaza, aunque Daniel estaba completamente seguro que no lo era, no podían serlo esas dos criaturitas que dormían apaciblemente, ajenas al revuelo que habían organizado con su llegada a la base.

"Podías haberme dicho que estarías aquí, llevo buscándote toda la mañana." Daniel no contestó, todavía tenía la mirada clavada en los dos niños. "Daniel." Le susurró el coronel al oído, mientras ponía su mano sobre el hombro de Daniel.

Este se sobresaltó y se dio la vuelta hacia Jack. "Lo siento, no te había oído llegar. Míralos, no se como nadie puede pensar que puedan ser una amenaza para nosotros, sólo son dos bebés inocentes que no tienen culpa de nada."

"Seguramente tendrás razón, pero ya has visto lo que son capaces de hacer los goaulds para destruirnos, no podemos arriesgarnos." Daniel pareció estremecerse, haciéndose todavía más pequeño de lo que ya parecía allí sentado. "Ya verás como mañana Fraiser dice que no nos preocupemos por ellos."

Daniel sonrió con tristeza, volviendo a centrar la mirada en los dos hermanos. "Precisamente eso es lo que no puedo dejar de hacer." Se mordió el labio, pensando que tal vez había hablado demasiado al decir eso. Pero el coronel no dijo nada, esperando que fuera él quien continuase hablando. "Me veo reflejado en ellos."

Jack se agachó junto a él, poniendo su mano sobre las de Daniel, notaba su preocupación, su angustia por algo que el coronel no estaba seguro de lo que era, su temor porque algo malo les ocurriera a los niños. Desde luego, la cabeza de Daniel estaba en un lugar al que el coronel no era capaz de llegar.

"Su madre ha muerto, toda su gente a muerto, aunque ellos ni siquiera lo sepan. Están solos en el mundo, igual que lo estuve yo durante mucho tiempo. Tu no sabes lo que es eso, pero ver que esos bebés van a pasar por lo mismo que yo."

"No digas eso, tu no estás solo, ahora tienes a tus amigos, a Teal'c y Sam y sobretodo me tienes a mi. Esa parte de tu vida pasó a la historia hace mucho tiempo." Apretó con fuerza la mano de Daniel, intentando reconfortarle.

"¿Pero que pasa con ellos, que pasará cuando ya no sean una amenaza? En el mejor de los casos los separarán, porque quien decida hacerse cargo de ellos no querrá gemelos. En el peor pasarán los primeros meses de su vida en un orfanato de La Tierra."

Como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo, Daniel se levantó y salió de la habitación, deteniéndose en el pasillo. Apoyó las manos contra la pared y respiró agitadamente. "Daniel ¿Qué te ocurre?"

"No quiero que pasen por eso, no quiero pensar en ellos. Por eso…" De repente dejó de hablar, no estaba seguro si seguir adelante, si Jack estaría preparado para lo que tenía que decirle.

Tal vez era demasiado pronto, tal vez decírselo al coronel en ese momento, tan sólo lo espantaría y lo alejaría de su lado. Pero también era posible que lo aceptara, que al menos decidiera pensar en su proposición.

"¿Qué, por eso qué?"

Tenía que planearlo bien, encontrar el momento apropiado, el ambiente adecuado y la situación propicia. "Te lo diré esta noche en casa. Tengo que hacer un par de cosas. Espero que puedas esperar hasta entonces." Daniel comenzó a andar, si no casi a correr pasillo arriba."

Desde donde estaba, quieto viendo como se marchaba, Jack sonrió feliz. Conocía demasiado bien a su compañero, seis años juntos, vivir todo que habían compartido juntos y ser ahora una pareja, le había hecho conocedor de cada gesto de Daniel, de cada pensamiento y de cada plan.

Por eso, el de esa noche, desde luego, no se le había escapado desde que había comenzado su conversación y ya tenía muy clara la respuesta que le iba a dar, aunque tal vez Daniel no se la esperara; pero aún así, quería dejar que Daniel fuera feliz.

- o -

A través de una misteriosa carta, sin remitente, que Jack sabía que provenía de Daniel, el coronel había sido citado, en la que ahora era la casa de los dos para cenar. Se le pedía vestir elegante pero discreto, pues la ocasión lo requería.

Jack así lo hizo y a la hora acordada en la nota, apareció en casa. Desde fuera, todo parecía estar a oscuras y no se escuchaba ningún ruido dentro. Llamó a la puerta y tras unos segundos esperando, Daniel apareció delante de él.

Nunca lo había visto así, pero definitivamente le encantaba su definición de elegante pero discreto, camisa blanca sin corbata; americana azul marino y esa tierna sonrisa que desarmaba al coronel, junto con sus espléndidos ojos azules que parecían brillas a la luz de la luna llena.

"¿Qué celebramos?" Sin embargo, la pregunta de Jack no llegó a ser respondida, sino que fue olvidada por un beso en los labios.

Daniel tiró de Jack para que entrara en la cama. No se podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Había velas por todos sitios. En realidad no eran muchas, Daniel no era de los que excedían con nada, pero las que había, daban al salón el toque perfecto de magia y sensualidad.

"Espero que te guste la cena, llevo cocinando toda la noche." Que Daniel hubiera preparado todo aquello para él, era mucho más de lo que Jack pudiera haber nunca pedido de su pareja. "He hecho pato a la pequinesa, se perfectamente que te encanta la comida china."

"Gracias, pero me gustaría saber que es lo que estamos celebrando, porque creo que para nuestro aniversario quedan cerca de seis meses y para mi cumpleaños algo más." Daniel sonrió con picardía.

"En realidad todavía nada, pero ten paciencia, espero que al final de la noche si que estemos celebrando algo." Jack vio a Daniel desaparecer en la cocina, para volver con dos vasos en la mano. "Se que lo del champán no es lo tuyo, por eso te he traído Guinnes, lo mejor para un momento especial."

Le volvió a besar, dejando en los labios de Jack el sabor de ese primer trago de cerveza que Daniel había bebido, junto con el sabor tan especial y dulce que el propio Daniel tenía.

- o -

La noche pasó tranquila, entre risas, largas conversaciones, la sosegada música de fondo, ciertas caricias, que parecían haber sido perfectamente planeadas por Daniel par el momento justo y ninguna mención a lo que les había llevado a esa velada.

Alrededor de la media noche, Daniel fue hasta el sofá y se dejó caer ahí. Como siempre, el alcohol no era su amigo y haber bebido un par de copas le había dejado _un poco feliz_, pero no lo suficiente como para estar sereno. El coronel se sentó a su lado y pasó su mano por los hombros de Daniel, acercándolo hacia él. Daniel se apoyó sobre su pecho y suspiró.

"Creía que querías decirme algo. Esta mañana me has pedido que me esperara a esta noche y aquí estamos."

"Tienes razón, lo que pasa es que no se si debo decir esto por miedo a estropear lo nuestro." Daniel se incorporó por fin, sus ojos azules, tan penetrantes como siempre, puestos en los de Jack, esperando la respuesta de este.

"Dilo, seguro que no pasa nada malo." La sonrisa que le mostró a continuación, nunca le había fallado a Jack para tranquilizarle y esa noche no fue una excepción.

Bajando un momento la mirada, Daniel comenzó a juguetear con sus propios dedos, visiblemente nervioso. "He estado pensando en los niños que trajimos del planeta." Carraspeó con fuerza, como si estuviera buscando las palabras que quería decir en su mente y estas se resistieran a querer salir. "No puedo dejar de darle vueltas a lo que será de ellos en unos días. No quiero que sufran lo mismo que yo viví y por eso había pensado..."

Con un rápido movimiento, Daniel levantó la vista hacia el coronel y entonces, al atrapar de nuevo su mirada, supo que tal y como Jack le había dicho, no había nada malo en lo que le iba a decir y que el coronel tenía la misma idea que él en la cabeza.

"¿Por qué no los adoptamos?" Lo soltó sin más, convencido de que de otro modo no habría sido capaz de hacerlo. Los segundos se hicieron interminables mientras los dos se miraron. "¿No dices nada?"

"Perdona, es que estaba pensando." Por un momento, Daniel se temió lo peor, se había confundido en lo que creía que pensaba Jack, no tenía que haberlo preguntado tan pronto, Jack no quería más hijos. Al darse cuenta del cambió de expresión en Daniel, Jack continuó hablando. "Buscaba los mejores nombres para los niños."

De repente, Daniel volvió a respirar, no se había dado cuenta cuando había dejado de hacerlo, pero por fin el aire volvió a entrar y salir de sus pulmones con normalidad. Sin más, dejando libre toda su emoción se abrazó a Jack, le besó las mejillas y finalmente, dejó que el beso más apasionado hubiera sus labios por fin.

"Sólo hay una condición." Dijo Jack mientras tenía abrazado a Daniel.

"¿Condición, que clase condición?" Eso si que no se lo había esperado el doctor Jackson y Jack lo sabía perfectamente al ver la sorpresa en su rostro.

"Una que espero que no me rechaces." Jack pudo ver como Daniel tragaba saliva con dificultad. "Quiero que te cases conmigo y formemos una familia de verdad."

Daniel abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la emoción no se lo permitió, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios trémulos y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, que trataba de retener para no parecer un blando.

"Claro que si." Fue todo lo que consiguió decir sin romper a llorar de felicidad. Se había imaginado el momento en el que uno de los haría esa proposición, pero nunca que pudiera llegar de verdad, que se encontrarían el uno frente al otro proponiendo matrimonio.

Jack besó con devoción a Daniel mientras lo abrazaba con todo el cariño y la dulzura que era capaz de expresar con un solo gesto. Daniel temblaba entre sus brazos, pero el coronel sabía perfectamente que no se trataba del mismo sentimiento que cuando lo había acogido en su casa y había llorado de terror entre sus brazos. Ahora Daniel era feliz, más feliz de lo que lo había sido nunca y había sido Jack el que lo había conseguido.

- o -

"¿Y cuales son?" Dijo por fin Daniel. Estaba apoyado en el pecho de Jack, había salido al porche de la casa para contemplar la noche estrellada.

"¿El qué?"

"Los nombres, antes has dicho que estabas pensando los nombres de los niños." Mientras esperaba la respuesta, Daniel notó los brazos del coronel estrecharse con fuerza sobre él.

"Para el niño, había pensado que te gustaría Alexander."

"Creo que me conoces demasiado bien, _Megas Alexandros,_ como el mayor conquistador de todos los tiempos. Me encanta." Daniel se acurrucó más contra el cuerpo de Jack, no porque tuviera frío, sino por poder estar más cerca de él.

"Para la niña, no se buscaba algo especial, nada de Jennifer o Sharon. Esos niños son especiales y se merecen nombres especiales."

"Kayle. Lo escuché un planeta en una misión y me gustó, recuerdo que entonces pensé que si tenía alguna hija, me gustaría llamarla así." El beso de Jack en su mejilla fue la mejor respuesta que podía esperar.

"Kayle entonces, Alexander y Kayle."

"Me gusta. Alexander y Kayle O'Neill-Jackson." En otras circunstancias Jack le hubiera preguntado porque ese orden de los apellidos, pero de la misma forma que él conocía sin problemas a Daniel, esté lo veía como un libro abierto y sabía que tener un hijo, alguien que llevara su apellido con orgullo era una de las cosas pendientes en la vida de Jack, después de la muerte Charlie.

Los dos se compenetraban y en cuanto a lo que se refería a formar una familia, los dos tenían muy claro que esos dos niños, pronto formarían parte de la suya.


	18. Chapter 18

Aquellos dos meses habían pasado más rápido de lo que ninguno de los dos hubiera podido imaginar. En menos de una semana, habían conseguido la custodia de los dos niños, ¿Quién iba a ponerles pega de adoptar a dos niños de otro planeta después de lo que había visto en aquellos últimos cinco años de misiones?

Los niños estaban sanos, al menos como cualquier otro bebé de la tierra, aunque la doctora Fraiser no descartaba que tuvieran algún problema para que su organismo se acostumbrara al ecosistema de la tierra.

"Vamos a casarnos y vamos a adoptar a los niños." Dijeron los dos a Sam y Teal'c el día posterior a que Jack le pidiera matrimonio a Daniel. Ninguno de sus dos amigos se sorprendió ante la noticia. Después de verlos juntos durante tantos meses, sabían perfectamente que eran una de las parejas más perfectas que hubieran visto nunca y que lo único que les faltaba era convertirse en padres. Los dos sabían que lo harían perfectamente.

La primera vez que cogieron a los bebés en brazos, Daniel no se podía creer que aquello fuera verdad. Siempre había pensado como sería su vida siendo padre, cuales serían sus sentimientos al tener el pequeño cuerpecito del niño entre sus brazos o que sería lo que pensaría cuando le mirara con sus diminutos ojos por primera vez.

Ahora por fin podía saberlo y sentía mejor que nunca, Jack sentado a su lado, con Alex en sus brazos, haciendo pequeños ruiditos. En seguida se quedó dormido. Daniel sonrió y bajó la mirada hacia su pequeña hermanita. La niña estaba despierta, sus enormes ojos mirándole como si estuviera leyendo su mente.

"Es perfecta." Dijo sin darse cuenta que estaba hablando en voz alta. "Es preciosa." Jack se lo quedó mirando, mientras acunaba lentamente al niño. Aquello parecía lo más normal del mundo, ellos teniendo a los dos niños, siendo padres, criándolos y educándolos.

Dos días después, ya se estaban levantado a las tres de la mañana, los bebés comenzaban a llorar por tener hambre o porque necesitaban que les cambiaran los pañales. Ambos se turnaban para hacerlo, los dos tenían que levantarse pronto, se dedicaban a lo mismo.

Por el momento, cuando era la hora de irse al trabajo, cogían a los niños y los llevaban a la base, siempre había alguien que pudiera cuidar de ellos y mientras tanto, Janet les hacía algunas pruebas para comprobar que todo estuviera bien y continuaran estando sanos.

Las tres misiones siguientes se pasaron volando, ni artefactos de los antiguos que mereciera la pena ser estudiados, ni ataques peligrosos de los goaulds, nada que les sacara de la cabeza la imagen de sus dos pequeños.

Así transcurrió el primer mes y por fin parecía que las cosas comenzaban a tener sentido. Volvieron a la tierra, tan sólo les quedaba hacer el informe correspondiente a la misión y volver a casa.

"Espero que esta noche podamos dormir más de cuatro horas seguidas." Jack abrazó a Daniel y lo escuchó suspirar. Parecía más cansado que él, aunque eso fuera difícil. Daniel se dejó caer sobre Jack y cerró los ojos.

"Esta noche duerme lo que quieras, yo me encargo de los niños, tengo un par de días libres todavía por coger. Así podrás descansar toda la noche." Le besó la frente y se quedó allí un momento, hasta que la voz de Janet los sorprendió.

"Creo que tendríais que ver esto."

"Los niños están bien, no os preocupéis, es sólo que creo que tienen ciertas… habilidades que no habíamos visto antes."

"Janet ¿de que estás hablando?"

"Venid conmigo al laboratorio, os lo enseñaré." Daniel agarró la mano de Jack con fuerza. Sin saberlo algo le había estado diciendo durante todo ese tiempo, Daniel había pensado que algo saldría mal, que la vida no podía ser tan perfecta como lo había sido aquel último mes.

"Todo irá bien, te lo prometo." Le susurro el coronel al oído.

- o -

En el laboratorio había un par de doctores hablando sin parar delante de una pantalla de ordenador. Detrás de ellos estaban los dos bebés, mirándolos como si comprendieran todo lo que estaban diciendo.

"Aunque no lo parezca, nos comprenden." Dijo la doctora a los dos recién llegados. Jack y Daniel la miraron sin saber de que estaban hablando. "Alex, Kayle, mirad quien están aquí." Para sorpresa de sus padres, los dos niños se volvieron automáticamente hacia ellos y levantaron sus bracitos para llamar su atención.

"¿Estarás de coña? No tienen ni seis meses, no pueden entender nuestras palabras, son muy pequeños para eso." Daniel dio un paso adelante, sin prestar atención a la conversación de los doctores, ni lo que Jack estaba diciendo. "¿Quiere eso decir que nuestros hijos son superdotados? Daniel, creo que se parecen a ti." Pero Daniel hacía un rato que le había dejado de escuchar.

"Hola Alex, así que parece ser que entiendes lo que digo." Le tocó la pequeña cabeza a su hijo y el niño se echó a reír. "Bien, vamos a ver, ¿donde está el coronel?" Sin esperar un segundo, el niño señaló a Jack sin dudarlo. "No puede ser verdad."

"Eso es lo que pensábamos hasta que quitamos todas las dudas. No se como lo hacen o si era algo normal en su planeta, pero estos niños son mucho más inteligentes o están más capacitados que nosotros."

Jack fue hasta las cunas de los niños y cogió a Kayle. "¿Cuándo empezarán a hablar entonces?"

"No lo se, es imposible decirlo, con el desarrollo que llevan, es posible que lo hagan en dos días o que su evolución sea normal, la verdad es que no tengo ni idea." El bebé se abrazó a su padre y cerró los ojos.

"Está cansada, quiere dormir." Dijo Jack de repente. Daniel se lo quedó mirando con el niño encima. "Me lo acaba de decir, no se como pero lo se, puede que no sepa hablar, pero sabe comunicarse con nosotros."

"Tienes razón, Alex, tiene otro tipo de necesidades algo más… higiénicas, pero también está cansado. Voy a cambiarle los pañales y luego lo llevaré a dormir. Hablaremos luego."

- o -

Aquella noche, Jack y Daniel estaban realmente agotados, no habían parado en todo el día, primero en la misión, luego con los niños, hasta que consiguieron que se quedaran dormido y luego hablando, tanto con la doctora Fraiser, como con los otros científicos y médicos.

Al final no habían conseguido sacar nada en claro con los niños, desde luego tenían una extraña e impresionante habilidad, que nadie podía explicar. Así había pasado todo el día y al regresar a casa con los niños, tras meterlos en las respectivas cunas, se fueron directamente a dormir.

Se habían quedado dormidos en pocos minutos, pero el descanso, les duró poco, al menos a Daniel. de repente, horribles imágenes comenzaron a circular por su cabeza, imágenes que casi había conseguido olvidar, imágenes sobre sus días secuestrado y torturado por aquellos hombres.

Se removió en la cama, comenzó a dar vueltas hasta que del movimiento, despertó a Jack. "No, otra vez no por favor." Comenzó a sollozar Daniel, todavía dormido. "Jack, ayúdame, se que me estás buscando, ven por favor."

"Daniel, vamos despierta, sólo es un sueño… una pesadilla." Daniel continuó moviéndose en la cama, de un lado para otro, como si intentara deshacerse de algo que le sujetaba con fuerza. "Daniel…"

Pero Daniel no le estaba escuchando. Un sudor frío comenzó a correr por su frente y conforme las imágenes se fueron haciendo más violentas, los recuerdos más intensos, su corazón también fue latiendo con mayor fuerza.

"¡Por favor, NO!"

Daniel se incorporó de pronto entre gritos y convulsiones. Se quedó sentado en la cama y un momento más tarde se abrazó a sus propias piernas. Jack se puso detrás de él y también lo abrazó.

"Ya está, tranquilo mi amor, sólo ha sido un sueño." Daniel continuó agitándose, respirando con dificultad y en silencio." Todo eso forma parte del pasado y es normal que de vez en cuando vuelta a tu mente."

"No, no sólo ha sido un sueño; creo que ha sido Alex."

"¿Me estás tomando el pelo verdad?" Daniel se volvió contra Jack y ocultó el rostro contra su pecho. Aunque había estado tratando de evitarlo, comenzó a llorar.

Odiaba que había sido un de sus propios hijos el que le había devuelto a la mente aquellas cosas, pero lo sabía, lo había visto; justo antes de despertarse, lo había visto en su sueño.

"Sólo es un bebé, por mucho que sea más inteligente, sigue siendo un bebé inocente, no ha podido hacerme esto. ¿Por qué lo ha hecho, Jack, por qué lo ha hecho?" Jack lo abrazó con fuerza y se volvió a tumbar, junto con Daniel que quedó apoyado en él.

"Tal vez esté probandose a si mismo, tal vez acabe de descubrir los poderes de los que dispone y por error te ha hecho ver eso. tu mismo lo has dicho, no es más que un bebé, te quiere, lo se, te adora, se que no lo ha hecho para hacerte daño." Le besó la cabeza y le acarició el rostro. "Intenta dormir un poco, te sentara bien, yo me quedaré despierto y si vuelves a soñar eso, te despertaré, además, los niños se despertaran pronto."

Sin decir nada, Daniel cerró los ojos, nunca se había sentido tan cansado, ni su mente tan agotada, por eso, por mucho que le daba miedo volver a dormirse, no tardó en caer en otro profundo sueño.

Entonces lo escuchó en su cabeza, era un vocecilla que no recordaba haber escuchado nunca. "Lo siento papá." Una enorme sensación de paz le inundó completamente, su corazón se relajó y su mente dejó de pensar. Aún en sueños, Jack vio que su compañero sonreía, no sabía porque, pero eso le hizo sentir bien.

Entonces escuchó los lloros al otro lado del pasillo, la tranquilidad del silencio de la noche, se había terminado y le tocaba otra vez ejercer de padre.


	19. Chapter 19

El beso en la mejilla despertó a Daniel. Le había costado dormirse la noche anterior, debido al horrible sueño que le había recordado lo que le había pasado. Por eso Jack le había dejado dormir más rato a la mañana siguiente.

Por fin, Daniel abrió los ojos y por un momento se encontró sólo en la cama; pero al moverse, vio que Jack estaba allí, sentado en la cama y llevando en los brazos al pequeño Alex.

"¿Qué tal has dormido al final?" Dijo el coronel mientras la criatura se removía en sus brazos. Sus grandes ojos miraban a Daniel y este no pudo evitar sonreír. "Al menos creo que no has vuelto a tener otra pesadilla."

"No, por suerte he podido dormir de un tirón." Se sentó en la cama, observando con detenimiento a su adorado Jack con el pequeño Alex, parecía algo tan natural ahora, que nadie hubiera dicho unos meses antes que los dos hermanos no eran hijos suyos. "Jack ¿qué pasa?"

"El coronel bajó la mirada hacia el niño y antes de decir nada se acercó a Daniel y volvió a besarle. "Quiere estar contigo." No era fácil acostumbrarse a tener dos niños con ciertos poderes mentales, pero más difícil resultaba acostumbrarse a su capacidad para comunicarse con ellos.

Un par de horas antes, el coronel se había despertado, escuchando a los niños sollozar en voz baja. Se levantó y fue a verlos; al entrar en su habitación, los dos pequeños se callaron.

"Hola chicos, ¿ya estáis despiertos? Pero si es muy temprano." Kayle lo miró y sonrió al ver que el coronel le hacía caso. Era una niña muy lista, no sólo por los poderes que la hacían superior al resto de personas, si no que de por si, era una chica lista. "Creo que mi niña tiene hambre."

La cogió en brazos y la niña apoyó la pequeña cabecita en el pecho de su padre. El coronel le dio el desayuno y en unos momentos Kayle se quedó dormida sobre él, acurrucada contra su cuerpo, con el dedo en la boca como si fuera su chupete.

Jack volvió a la habitación y tras dejar a la niña en su cuna, se acercó a la cuna de Alex. El niño también lo miraba, levantando las manitas hacia él para llamar su atención. Cuando lo consiguió, al estar en los brazos del coronel, Alex cogió un dedo de Jack.

"Con que quieres ver a papá. Pues está durmiendo. Está cansado esta mañana y necesita dormir." Le dijo Jack, como si fuera lo más normal que el niño se comunicara con él mentalmente. "Muy bien, muy bien, vamos con papá."

Ahora estaba en el dormitorio con el niño, sentado frente a Daniel. El doctor Jackson alargó los brazos hacia el coronel para pedirle que le pasara al niño. Una vez con él entre sus brazos, se volvió a tumbar en la cama y lo dejó a su lado, rodeándolo con sus manos.

"Lo se Alex, lo se cariño, no fue tu culpa que yo tuviera ese horrible sueño." El niño se pegó más a él y Daniel sonrió, escuchando todo aquello que le iba diciendo el niño desde su mente.

Alex estaba totalmente apenado por lo que le había mostrado a su padre, más que lo estaría cualquier adulto, más de lo que había estado Jack después de recuperarlo. Le repetía una y otra vez que lo sentía, que le quería, que no se enfadara con él y que no lo volvería a hacer.

"No estoy enfadado contigo, cariño, tu no tienes la culpa de nada." Jack lo miraba habar con el niño, sin poder escuchar las palabras de Alex, pero no le hacía falta, tan sólo era necesario ver la expresión cariñosa de su padre, pera imaginar lo que un niño apenado le estaba diciendo.

"Se ha quedado dormido." Dijo Daniel voz baja mirando al coronel.

Jack se acercó a él con intención de coger al niño. "Lo llevaré de vuelta a la cuna."

"No espera, déjalo aquí, con nosotros. Ven." Daniel cogió la mano de Jack y tiró de él hasta que se tumbó en la cama. Entre los dos hombres quedaba el hueco en el que estaba durmiendo el niño. Los dos lo miraron y luego cruzaron la mirada sonriendo. "¿Te lo puedes creer? Son nuestros hijos." Jack le acarició la mejilla a Daniel, escuchándolo hablar y observando la tranquila respiración del niño mientras tanto. "Tenemos dos niños preciosos, son nuestros Jack, bueno casi, porque todavía no lo son legalmente."

"Ya he hablado con Hammond sobre eso." Daniel volvió a levantar la mirada hacia el coronel, sólo que ahora era sorpresa e incertidumbre lo que se adivinaba en los ojos del doctor Jackson.

No estaba seguro si quería saber lo que el general le había dicho a Jack sobre los niños, al fin y al cabo si ahora los tenían era cuestión de algo temporal, mientras estudiaban de que eran capaces, cuales eran sus habilidades y mientras tanto buscarles una buena familia.

Daniel no sabía si ellos eran una buena familia, eran dos hombres y no todo el mundo estaba de acuerdo con que dos hombres fueran padres, por mucho que los hijos fueran especiales o extraterrestres. Para mucha gente, ellos nunca serían una familia apropiada para ningún niño.

"Daniel, mi amor, tranquilo." Sin darse cuenta había comenzado a temblar pensando en lo que Hammond habría dicho, o lo que había dicho el presidente. Al notar la mano de Jack recorriendo su rostro, volvió a realidad.

"Lo siento, es sólo que adoro a estos niños, llevan meses con nosotros, no los pueden quitar ahora, ¿verdad Jack?" El coronel sonrió. Desde que estaban juntos, incluso desde que eran amigos, Daniel nunca había hablado con él de niños, ni cuando hablaban de la boda, para la que apenas quedaban dos semanas y ahora de repente, Daniel podía pensar en vivir sin esos dos niños. "¿Jack?"

"Técnicamente son nuestros y en tres semanas, es decir después de que nos casemos, tendremos los papeles." Daniel abrió la boca para decir algo, pero se quedó callado, con los ojos rasgados por las lágrimas por no poder creerse lo que acababa de escuchar. "Alex y Kayle son nuestros hijos. Tienes razón, nadie nos los puede quitar ya, el presidente lo ha confirmado."

Si el niño no hubiera estado allí, Daniel se hubiera abalanzado sobre el coronel para abrazarlo y besarlo hasta agotarse, pero consiguió contenerse y tan sólo estrechó la mano de Jack con la suya y le besó delicadamente.

"Alexander O'Neill-Jackson." Dijo Daniel mirando al niño.

"Es un nombre precioso, igual que el de su hermana."

- o -

Daniel estaba histérico. Pocas veces en su vida había estado realmente nervioso. Nunca había tenido problemas a la hora de los exámenes, la primera vez que había cruzado la puerta, había sido una experiencia nueva pero no había sentido ningún tipo de nervios.

Esta ocasión, sin embargo era diferente. No era la primera vez que se casaba, pero con Jack era diferente. Era la persona que mejor le conocía, el único, a excepción de sus hijos, que sabía perfectamente lo que pensaba y además de eso, ahora ya no se imaginaba la vida sin el coronel.

"¿Estás preparado?" Le preguntó Sam mientras le arreglaba la corbata.

"Nunca pensé que tu me preguntarías esto. La verdad es que no lo se. Desde luego que quiero hacerlo, no he pensado en otra cosa durante los últimos días, pero me siento como si me estuviera lanzando al vacío." Daniel descargó todo lo que tenía en su interior y sintió que se quedaba bien. Sam lo escuchó en silencio y luego lo abrazó con fuerza.

"Estoy tan feliz por vosotros. Cuando me enteré de lo que Jack sentía por ti, supe que acabaríais así. Pero lo de los niños… Esto es lo más emocionante que podía imaginarme." Sam tragó saliva. "Lo siento, me había prometido no llorar y mírame ahora."

"Una vez me dijiste que Jack era el mejor hombre que conocías y uno de los pocos por el que pondrías la mano en el fuego." Sam asintió, recordando sus palabras. "Hoy voy a entregarle mi vida porque se que cuidará de mi, como yo haré con él. Ahora somos padres, tenemos una responsabilidad de por vida con esos niños y sabes que, no podría ser un hombre más feliz porque me voy a casar con él."

Una música comenzó a sonar fuera de la habitación en la que los dos amigos se encontraban, se miraron y sonrieron con nerviosismo. "Bueno, la hora ha llegado. Se feliz Daniel y como tu has dicho cuida de él." Sam se cogió del brazo de Daniel y juntos salieron de la habitación a un hermoso campo abierto.

A los dos lados había pequeñas flores de muchos colores y el ambiente tenía una fragancia especial. Al mirar a los presentes, las caras conocidas comenzaron a sonreír a Daniel, algunos jaffas rebeldes, miembros de la tokra, incluido como no Jacob y el tan querido por todos, Bratac a la cabeza.

"Es tu momento O'Neill." Le dijo Teal'c mirando a través de la puerta de otra habitación.

"Lo se y nunca pensaría que diría esto, pero estoy atacado de los nervios. ¿Dónde están los niños por cierto?"

"Están bien, la doctora Fraiser y el general Hammond se han hecho cargo de ellos. Son testarudos, como sus padres y no han querido perderse este momento." Jack sonrió. Conocía bien a esos niños y sabía que su amigo tenía razón.

"Daniel Jackson está muy apuesto." Jack se lo quedó mirando, sorprendido por su revelación.

"Teal'c espero que no pretendas ponerme celoso a estas altura porque no quiero tener que recordarte que yo soy el que me voy a casar con él."

"No es mi tipo O'Neill, prefiero otro tipo de humanos, mujeres a ser posible." Los dos amigos se abrazaron e igual que habían hecho anteriormente Sam y Daniel salieron ante los presentes, viendo que todos se volvían hacia ellos.

"Llegas tarde O'Neill." La reprobación de Thor hizo que todos los presentes se echaran a reír.

"Es mi boda, mi pequeño amigo, en La Tierra al novio se le permite llegar unos minutos tarde."

"Yo creía que esa costumbre estaba reservada para las mujeres… ¿Acaso eso te convierte a ti en la…?"

"Ni se te ocurra decirlo, pequeño reverendo y sigue con el trabajo que te hemos pedido."

Por fin, Daniel y Jack se encontraron en el altar que habían construido para la ocasión. Se dieron la mano y sonrieron. "Estás guapísimo, ha merecido la pena esperar para verte así vestido." Le susurró a Daniel al oído.

"Gracias por venir a todos a este enlace." Comenzó a decir el asgard.

Cuando Jack le había pedido a Daniel que se casara con él, Daniel había pensado en una boda íntima, pequeña, tan sólo los amigos más cercanos en algún sitio especial para ellos. Pero Jack no le había permitido hacer nada, no le dejó estar cerca de ninguno de los preparativos, pues siempre le decía que él lo tenía todo arreglado y que quería fuera una sorpresa para él.

Daniel aceptó, pero estuvo pensando durante los meses que faltaron hasta el día, para imaginar que era lo que el coronel le tenía preparado. Cuando el gran día Sam apareció en su despacho y le dijo que tenían que marcharse, Daniel pensó que una misión de última hora, iba a estropearle el día más importante de su vida.

Sin embargo, al llegar al planeta y ver allí a todos sus conocidos, aquel pequeño altar y la decoración a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de lo que realmente pasaba. "Jack quiso hacer lo mejor para ti, dijo que esto te gustaría, es quien mejor te conoce, espero que haya acertado."

"De lleno." Contestó Daniel, sin poder creerse que el coronel hubiera dado en el clavo con todo, incluso con el olor que había a su alrededor. Todo estaba precioso, Daniel estaba seguro que sería una boda inolvidable."

"Daniel, has sido mi compañero durante tantos años, que pensé que te convertirías en mi hermano. Evitaste que me matara en nuestra primera misión en Abydos y has estado a mi lado todo este tiempo sin pedirme nada a cambio. Te quiero, llevo años amándote pero durante mucho tiempo creí que era demasiado poco lo que podía ofrecerte y demasiadas cosas las que creí que podías darme tu. En lo segundo estaba en lo cierto, me has dado cariño, amor y dos hijos preciosos y yo, ¿Qué puedo darte yo hoy para que aceptes ser mi esposo?"

Daniel lo escuchó recitar sus votos en silencio, extasiado por sus hermosas palabras, sorprendido incluso que fueran suyas. Pero estaba seguro que lo eran, esos sentimientos, al menos eran completamente suyos.

"Sólo quiero una cosa Jack, te quiero a ti a mi lado por el resto de nuestras vidas. Estuviste conmigo cuando murió Shaure, me ayudaste a superarlo, me cuidaste cuando estuve enfermo, ¿recuerdas aquella fiebre que casi se me lleva por delante? Cuando despertaba siempre estabas tu a mi lado. ¿Puedo pedirte algo más después de cuidarme cuando volví la última vez? Por eso te lo digo una vez más Jack O'Neill, te quiero a ti, quiero que me cuides, que me quieras y que me protejas, quiero que seas mi marido y el padre de mis hijos."

Todo el mundo permaneció en silencio hasta que Daniel terminó. "Bien, si nadie aquí presente tiene nada que decir…"

"También os queremos chicos." Dijo Daniel mirando a Jack y luego a los niños, que estaban en brazos del general Hammond y de la doctora. "No nos hemos olvidado de vosotros. Continua."

"Como decía, si nadie tiene nada que decir, el consejo asgard, los jaffas rebeldes y la tokra, os declaramos marido y marido." Antes de que Thor dijera nada más, Jack rodeó la cintura de Daniel y le besó apasionadamente, mientras todos los presentes aplaudían, vitoreaban y algunos como Sam, intentaban ocultar las lágrimas, aunque no resultaba nada fácil.


	20. Chapter 20

Daniel detuvo el coche en su garaje, después de las últimas obras que habían hecho en la casa, el lugar había quedado perfecto para toda la familia. El doctor Jackson todavía recordaba las reticencias que había puesto reticencias a alguna de las obras que se habían llevado a cabo, pero aquella casa ya no servía para las cuatro personas que allí vivían.

Cuando había sido tan sólo para ellos dos, estaba bien tener un solo dormitorio y usar dos habitaciones más para sus despachos propios, así Daniel podía tener un lugar en el que guardar sus investigaciones y los tesoros que había ido adquiriendo o le habían ido regalando a lo largo de los años y Jack tenía su lugar para sus trofeos de pesca o para s gran colección de fotos del universo.

Sin embargo, cuando Kayle y Alex llegaron a la familia, así de repente, sin que ninguno de los dos se lo hubiera esperado, de la noche a la mañana, la enorme casa del coronel O'Neill, tenía que convertirse en la casa de una familia de cuatro personas.

Mientras fueron unos bebés, los niños dormían con ellos, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta sus extraordinarias habilidades. Cuando necesitaban algo, no necesitaban llorar, pronto aprendieron a transmitirles mentalmente a sus padres que era lo que querían. Jack y Daniel tan sólo tenían que levantarse, dar unos pasos y llegar hasta las cunas.

Las cosas no siempre fueron fáciles para los nuevos padres durante los primeros meses, pese que Jack había tenido un hijo previamente, las cosas ahora eran muy diferentes.

Los bebés no eran niños normales, eso lo habían dejado claro desde el primer día; y por eso tanto al coronel como a Daniel, a veces se les hacía difícil aceptar que los chicos les dijeran, tanto por gestos cuando no quería hablar, como a través de su avanzada mente, lo que querían en todo momento.

Sin embargo, de esa forma, pronto aprendieron que los cuentos preferidos de Kayle eran los de piratas y exploradores que le contaba Daniel cuando volvía pronto del trabajo y que Alex disfrutaba con las historias de las antiguas tragedias griegas. A pesar de ser físicamente sólo unos bebés, sus mentes estaban tan avanzadas que cuando aprendieran a hablar no sabían donde llegarían sus hijos.

Sus hijos, algo tan difícil de ver venir y tan común cuando uno de los dos niños caía enfermo y tenían que quedarse sin dormir durante toda la noche. El instinto paternal, apareció sin llamarlo, simplemente estaba allí cuando vieron por primera vez a los bebés y estaba ahí siempre que sus hijos lo necesitaban.

Cuando cumplieron dos años, los niños ya dormían en sus propios cuartos. Eran hermanos y se llevaban bien, pero no eran compatibles para dormir juntos. Cuando uno tenía sueño, el otro quería oír las historias de sus padres, cuando Kayle tenía hambre, Alex protestaba porque no podía dormir.

Así llegaron las grandes obras a la casa de los O'Neill Jackson. Los dos despachos desaparecieron, sin que ninguno pusiera pegas, aunque Jack refunfuñó un poco al tener que enterrar sus viejas fotos. Sin embargo, el bienestar de los chicos era mucho más importante.

Ahora que ya empezaban a hablar y cuando conseguían decir las palabras que deseaban, los dos chicos, eligieron el color de las paredes, Alex, se decantó por un color amarillento pálido, muy parecido al que hubiera elegido Daniel, el chico se parecía a él y el doctor Jackson estaba encantado, al ver al chico disfrutar con sus historias de otro tiempo.

El niño se lo pasaba en grande con las míticas leyendas griegas, con las historias de los dioses y los héroes, a los que a veces visualizaba como sus propios padres. Daniel sabía que el chico podía llegar a ser un gran arqueólogo si se lo proponía. Aunque por el momento no parecía pensar en eso. La imaginación era demasiado grande como para tener los pies en el suelo.

Por su parte Kayle, mucho más cercana a Jack, prefirió un color azul, _"Como el cielo, donde volaré cuando sea mayor como vosotros."_

Kayle quería ser piloto, después de las veces que Jack le había hablado de los cazas y las naves goaulds que había pilotado, la niña no dejaba de soñar con eso, a veces con tanta fuerza que les trasmitía sus sueños a sus padres.

Así las cosas, la vida de Daniel y Jack se había concentrado a partes iguales entre las continuas misiones, el cuidado y el cariño por sus hijos y el amor que se profesaban y que el estrés y las obligaciones no habían podido echar a perder por nada del mundo.

Aquel día, Daniel salió del coche, que con el tiempo se había acostumbrado a conducir para poder estar en casa cuanto antes y escuchó una risa infantil que arrancó una sonrisa en sus labios.

La reconocía perfectamente, adoraba la forma en la que su pequeña Kayle se divertía, como si fuera una niña normal, como si por un momento, la niña de cinco años que ya tenía la inteligencia de una universitaria, tan sólo fuera eso, una niña que se divertía con sus juguetes.

Porque al fin y al cabo, cuando no estaba estudiando y almacenando información en su cabeza, la niña disfrutaba como nunca con sus cuentos y sus muñecos. Entonces parecía como cualquier otra niña de su edad.

"Papá, ya estás en casa." La niña salió corriendo hasta el garaje y se lanzó a los brazos de su padre que la recogió y la subió entre las carcajadas de la niña. "Cuéntamelo todo papá, dime como era el planeta al que has ido hoy." Daniel abrazó a la niña con todo el cariño que encontró.

"Que impaciente es mi niña, ¿no me vas a dejar darle un beso a tu hermano siquiera antes de empezar a preguntarme?" La niña lo miró y luego el dio un beso. Daniel la dejó en el suelo y ella se agarró a su mano.

"Alex es un aburrido, le ha dicho a la tía Janet que quería dormir. Pero mira la hora que es. Ni que estuviera enfermo o algo así." Daniel intentó simular normalidad al escuchar aquello por parte de su hija.

Sorprendía escuchar a la niña decir eso, hablar como un adulto, las palabras correctas y al fin y al cabo pensar como una niña inocente, en cuya mente no cabía la enfermedad.

"Venga, vamos a casa, te preparó un sándwich para merendar y mientras te lo comes, voy a ver a tu hermano. Luego te contaré todo lo que quieras."

"Que sea de pavo." Dijo la niña con voz risueña.

"Claro que si mi vida, es tu favorito." Kayle soltó la mano de su padre y volvió a correr hacia la casa. Daniel se quedó un momento más allí, pensando en lo que inocentemente, le había dicho su hija y que le había dejado tan preocupado.

Desde hacía unos días, Alex no se encontraba bien. No les había dicho nada, pero sus pensamientos eran tan fuertes, que no había podido evitar transmitírselos a sus padres. Le dolía la cabeza continuamente y se agotaba en seguida.

Al principio, Daniel y Jack creyeron que se trataría de las gafas que ahora llevaba el niño, con las que todavía se parecía más a Daniel. Pero conforme los días pasaron y el malestar persistió y se sumaron las nauseas y a veces los mareos, sus dos padres, comenzaron a preocuparse de verdad.

"Janet, dinos la verdad. ¿Qué es lo que tiene?" Nunca habían llevado a los niños a un médico normal y corriente, por muy humanos que fueran los dos, por muy niños comunes que parecieran, no querían correr el riesgo que algún médico descubriera algo extraño en ellos y quisiera investigarlo, lo último que iban a permitir, era poner en peligro la vida y la seguridad de sus dos hijos.

"Para seros sincera, no lo se. Lo siento, pero he pensado todo, lo he descartado todo, a simple vista los dos niños están perfectamente, pero no se lo que le ocurre a Alex, creo que voy a necesitar más pruebas." Al escuchar eso, Daniel apretó con fuerza la mano del coronel.

Por primera vez desde que los chicos habían llegado a sus vidas, la felicidad parecía estar en peligro. La primera noche que se quedaron solos después de la revelación de Janet, apenas durmieron.

Daniel apenas cenó y con la excusa de haber tenido un largo día de trabajo, se fue pronto a la cama. Tantos años juntos, le habían dado a Jack pleno conocimiento del comportamiento de su compañero, por lo que cinco minutos más tarde lo siguió hasta el dormitorio.

Lo encontró sentado en la cama, con unas fotos en la mano, fotos familiares con sus hijos. Al quedarse mirando a Jack, Daniel mostró la expresión triste que siempre le decía a Jack que no quería llorar.

Jack se sentó a su lado y rodeó sus hombros con las manos. "Seguro que no es nada, son chicos fuertes, si se parecen en algo a sus padres, será una tontería."

"Una tontería que ya dura unos cuantos días." Jack lo abrazó con fuerza. "Es nuestro niño Jack, lo está pasando mal y no sabemos que hacer por él, no puedo dormirme porque se que voy a soñar con lo que esta sufriendo y no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados."

"Dale un poco más de tiempo a Janet." Un poco más de tiempo se había convertido en los dos meses más duros de la vida de Daniel. Ya había olvidado lo que había sufrido antes de la aparición de los niños, ahora ellos y Jack eran toda su vida.

Daniel entró en la casa y en el salón se encontró con Janet, la saludó y con un gesto de la mano le pidió que esperara. Tal y como le había prometido a Kayle, le preparó su manjar favorito y se lo dio. Se quedó un momento mirándola. _"Al menos ella es feliz." _

"Ya me ha dicho Kayle que su hermano está durmiendo."

"Daniel, siento tener que decirte esto, pero su condición se está agravando y no consigo saber el motivo, al menos no aquí. Os recomiendo llevarlo al comando, allí tendré más oportunidad de estudiar su caso."

"No quiero que conviertas a mi hijo en un experimento. Ya lo intentaron esos malditos científicos cuando eran un bebés y no voy a permitirlo de nuevo."

"¿Se puede saber que pasa aquí?" Al darse la vuelta Daniel se encontró con Jack. "¿A que vienen esas voces?"

"Daniel, por favor, tienes que escucharme, es la vida de vuestro hijo la que está en juego." Daniel no pudo decir nada más, al escuchar eso, se dejó caer en el sillón y se cubrió el rostro con las manos. "Siento haberlo dicho así. Pero entiéndelo, yo también he pasado por algo semejante, acuérdate que estuve a punto de perder a Casandra, creo que soy la persona que mejor os puede comprender."

"Lo siento, creo que me he excedido, pero últimamente estoy muy nervioso, duermo poco y a veces no controlo lo que digo."

"Lo que necesitas ahora, es subir e ir a ver a tu hijo, Alex os está esperando."

Jack le ofreció la mano a Daniel para ir juntos al dormitorio de su hijo. Había algo que Jack no podía negar, Daniel era un tipo muy fuerte, había pasado mucho más que la mayoría de la gente, pero en cuanto se refería algo sentimental o algo tocaba directamente a su familia, se volvía el más protector del mundo.

Lo hacía con el coronel, cuando había intentado que no fuera a alguna misión peligrosa y ahora lo estaba haciendo con aquellos a los que había oído que querían "estudiar" a sus hijos.

"Hola cielo." Daniel sentó en la cama del niño, observando el libro que tenía en el regazo. "Con que sigues con la vida de Alejandro. Un gran hombre sin duda." Le puso la mano en la frente con cariño y notó que tenía fiebre. "Pero ahora tienes que dormir, tienes que descansar."

"¿Me voy a morir?" Aquello fue como el peor de los disparos para Daniel que no fue capaz de contestar.

"¿De donde te has sacado eso?" Le dijo Jack arrodillándose al lado de la cama.

"Os he oído hablar alguna vez." Daniel se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación sin decir nada.

"Papá y yo jamás permitiremos que os pase nada malo a ninguno de los dos, nunca." El coronel besó la frente del niño y lo vio sonreír agradecido por las palabras de su padre. Un momento después cerró los ojos y se dispuso a dormir.

Al salir al pasillo, Jack cerró la puerta y allí al lado, con la espalda apoyada en la pared y los ojos cerrados con fuerza, estaba Daniel. "¿No se trata de una pesadilla verdad Jack?"

Cuando el coronel lo abrazó, Daniel ocultó el rostro contra el pecho de Jack y rompió a llorar, el arqueólogo fuerte y sereno que recorría el universo y no le importaba morir por el bien de la galaxia acababa de tocar fondo al escuchar a su hijo y necesitaba que el salvavidas que Jack representaba para él, le sacara del pozo en el que había caído.


	21. Chapter 21

"Esto no puede estar pasando. Sólo es un niño, no tiene más que cinco años." Daniel lo había repetido tantas veces en su cabeza, que no estaba seguro si esa frase servía de algo. Estaba agotado, no había dormido en dos días y apenas lograba mantenerse en pie.

Se estaba esforzando tanto por no caer rendido, por mantenerse fuerte y que sus hijos no se asustaran y comenzaran a hacer preguntas, que estaba a punto de darse por vencido.

"Daniel, ¿Por qué no descansas un poco, cuanto hace que no duermes como es debido?" Daniel levantó la mirada cansada hacia su amiga Janet Fraiser. La doctora se agachó y apoyó las manos en las rodillas del profesor, mostrándole una tierna sonrisa maternal. Las ojeras bajo los ojos de Daniel eran prominentes. "Vamos, Daniel."

"Jack vendrá pronto, no quiero dejar sólo a Alex, no quiero que se despierte y no estemos ninguno de los dos. ¿Kayle está bien?" No soportaba tener que elegir entre sus dos hijos, pero la niña necesitaba estar fuera de allí, alejada del sufrimiento de su hermano gemelo, alejada del sufrimiento de su padre.

"Sam está con ella, la niña está encantada con todo lo que la comandante le está ensañando. Estoy segura que será una maravillosa científica aquí en el comando." El tono agradable con el que le hablaba Janet no estaba funcionando, pero aún así se sentía agradecido por lo que la doctora estaba haciendo.

Apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos por más tiempo, pero le había prometido a Jack estar al lado del niño hasta que volviera de su visita a Thor en su nave. Ya le había fallado a su hijo, el niño estaba enfermo y Daniel no sabía como ayudarle, no podía hacerle lo mismo a Jack.

"_Volveré en cuanto pueda. Thor tiene que saber algo sobre el planeta de los chicos, tal vez se trate de alguna enfermedad de allí." _Jack abrazó a Daniel, lo apretó con fuerza, como si así pudiera quitarle parte de la pena con la que cargaba. _"Aguanta por Alex."_ Le besó tiernamente en los labios y aunque tardó un segundo en hacerlo, finalmente el coronel se separó de él.

"_Ten cuidado, no soportaría que te ocurriera algo." _Le dijo Daniel sin soltarle todavía la mano al coronel. Era cierto, si tener que ver como su hijo sufría y no poder hacer nada por él, pensar que Jack se marchaba sólo y que podía sucederle algo, era demasiado para él.

"Daniel vamos, soy tu médico aquí en el comando y espero ser una de tus mejores amigas, así que vamos…" Le ofreció la mano, pero Daniel se quedó donde estaba. Ni siquiera la estaba mirando, tenía la vista clavada en la cama en la que yacía su hijo, como si estuviera comunicando mentalmente con él. "Daniel, por favor."

"No." Dijo el doctor Jackson con rotundidad. "Jack vendrá pronto, hasta entonces, me quedo." Janet suspiró y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la voz proveniente del fondo de la habitación se lo impidió.

"Daniel Jackson, la doctora tiene razón, si caes enfermo no podrás ayudar a tu hijo." Teal'c entró en la habitación y se acercó hasta donde estaba su amigo, tranquilo, pese a notarse la preocupación en los ojos del guerrero. Sabía perfectamente cual era el sufrimiento que tenía un padre por un hijo y no deseaba que Daniel pasara por lo mismo. "Descansa yo me quedo con él."

Sin decir nada, Daniel se levantó, fue hasta la cama y se sentó en ella. Acarició la frente sudorosa de su hijo y esperó. "Lo siento tanto." Le besó la mejilla y tomó su pequeña manita entre las suyas. "Creí que podría cuidar de vosotros, pero tal vez me equivoqué después de todo. Tu hermana, Jack y tu sois todo lo que tengo y no puedo permitirme la posibilidad de perderos a uno de vosotros. Papá volverá pronto y seguro que Thor sabe lo que te ocurre."

Dos manos afectuosas rodearon su cintura lentamente y unos labios cariñosos se posaron en su cuello. Daniel cerró los ojos y suspiró. "Siento haber tardado tanto, los Asgard tenían un pequeño problema con una nave replicante."

"Dime que lo tienes, dime que sabes lo que pasa a nuestro hijo y has traído el remedio." En su interior, Daniel estaba rezando por tener razón, pero no dijo nada más, estaba demasiado cansado para decir más palabras.

"Lo siento mi vida, Thor no sabe de donde proviene la infección y la fiebre de Alex, pero cree que tal vez deberíamos volver a su planeta de origen, que allí puede estar la respuesta." El coronel apretó con fuerza las manos de su compañero, pues lo conocía demasiado bien como para saber que estaba a punto de derrumbarse.

"Jack no…" sollozó Daniel mientras comenzó a ponerse de pie, aunque lo hizo muy lentamente. Se dio la vuelta hacia Jack y lo miró con los ojos rasgados por las primeras lágrimas. "Sólo tiene cinco años."

"Lo se, Daniel, lo se." Jack lo abrazó más fuerte que nunca, notando el cuerpo tenso de Daniel entre sus brazos. "Vamos a salir de esta, ya lo verás. Pero por lo pronto vas a dormir, Carter me acaba de decir que llevas dos días sin pegar ojo."

"¿Y que pasa con Alex? Tenemos que ir al planeta." Aunque intentó liberarse, Jack no lo soltó, estaba seguro que en cuanto lo hiciera, Daniel se derrumbaría en el suelo.

"Claro que iremos, te quiero a mi lado para ayudar a nuestro hijo, pero te necesito en plena forma y despejado, no quiero tener miedo a que te desplomes por el cansancio en mitad de un planeta desconocido."

Le beso en la frente, como si de un niño se tratara, porque al fin y al cabo, cuando lo tenía así, echo polvo y sintiéndose vencido entre sus brazos, Daniel recordaba eso, a un niño.

"Además, hasta mañana no nos iremos, quiero estar con los chicos y contarles lo que ocurre, creo que los dos merecen saberlo." Hasta ese momento, les habían dicho que Alex estaba enfermo con un fuerte catarro, pero debido a su enorme inteligencia, los chicos habían llegado a la conclusión de que había algo más que no les habían dicho todavía.

Daniel se estremeció, ahora que Jack estaba allí a su lado, su cuerpo comenzó a pensar que podía descansar por fin, aunque no hubiera esperado que ocurriera tan de golpe. En un segundo, las piernas no le respondieron y si no hubiera sido porque Jack no le había soltado, hubiera caído al suelo.

"Creo que tal vez tengas razón." Apoyó la frente en el pecho del coronel, y dejó que este lo llevara al dormitorio. Se movía como un autómata guiado por el coronel, había cerrado los ojos casi por completo y su cerebro había dejado de pensar racionalmente.

No estaba seguro si se había quedado dormido por el camino, pero cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaba tumbado en la cama, Jack le estaba apoyando la cabeza en la almohada y se quedó ahí un momento mirándolo.

Los ojos azules del doctor Jackson se encontraron por fin los de Jack y este sonrió, sin conseguir quitarse la tristeza de los suyos. Lo arropó y se tumbó a su lado. "Vete con Alex por favor."

Pero Jack se quedó ahí, mirándolo, sin poderse creer que realmente estuvieran allí, que realmente había pasado más de cuatro años desde que los niños habían llegado a sus vidas y que Daniel se estaba esforzando mucho más que cuando el planeta había estado en peligro.

"Creo que hace demasiado que no te digo que te quiero y que adoro lo que estás haciendo por nuestra pequeña familia." Le acarició la mejilla. "Pero no puedo permitir que te mates por salvarnos a los demás. No estás sólo Daniel, están nuestros amigos, no te haces idea de lo preocupados que están Teal'c y Sam por ti."

Daniel no tenía fuerzas para nada más, ni para protestar, ni para llorar, ni para desahogarse, tan sólo deseaba morirse, si con ello conseguía salvar a su familia. Se acurrucó contra el cuerpo de Jack, tanto que casi lo dejó sin respiración.

"Tengo miedo. Ha pasado casi una semana y todavía no sabemos lo que le pasa. Está tan asustado." Todo había pasado demasiado rápido. Un día, Alex era un niño normal, alegre y dicharachero que se divertía jugando con su hermana todo el día y de repente, comenzó a sentirse mal, al día siguiente comenzó a subirle la fiebre y al día siguiente no pudo levantarse de la cama.

Daniel y el coronel no sabían lo que le ocurría y por más que buscaban ayuda en sus aliados de otros planetas, no conseguían encontrar a nadie que les diera una respuesta. Finalmente, su casa había sido trasladada al comando Stargate, donde Janet hacía todo lo que podía por el niño, a pesar de no tener ni idea que era lo que le ocurría.

Lo hacía lo mejor que podía, pero nada suficiente, nada hacía que la fiebre desapareciera, nada lo conseguía mantener consciente el tiempo suficiente, nada estaba haciendo efecto en el niño y eso estaba matando a sus padres.

"Yo también estoy aterrado, pero tenemos que ser fuertes por los chicos, ellos nos necesitan."

"Pero estoy cansado de aparentar ser una persona fuerte cuando no se si mi hijo sobrevivirá a esta noche." Jack lo besó en los labios temblorosos.

"Intenta dormir, mañana será un día largo investigando en el planeta, tenemos mucho donde mirar y pocas horas de luz." Sin darse cuenta Jack había comenzado acunar a Daniel cariñosamente, por lo que cuando volvió a bajar la vista hacia él, el profesor se había quedado dormido.

Continuó acariciando su brazo hasta que su compañero estuvo profundamente dormido. "Descansa ahora, lo necesitas y no te hagas tanto el fuerte conmigo, te conozco." Le susurró al oído, aunque ya sabía que Daniel no había dejado de escucharle."


	22. Chapter 22

Daniel se dio la vuelta en la cama y alargó el brazo, buscando el cuerpo de Jack, pero el coronel no estaba a su lado. Se incorporó, esperando encontrarlo en algún lado de la habitación, tal vez no había podido dormir, tal vez no estaba tan agotado; pero no, el coronel no está con él.

Tenía frío, estaba destemplado, se levanto y se dirigió a la enfermería a ver a su hijo. Sin embargo, primero se detuvo en el cuarto que siempre reservaban para Kayle. Sam estaba con ella, estaban jugando, la niña se reía y se lo pasaba bien, como si nada malo estuviera ocurriendo a su alrededor.

Daniel sonrió al verla, al menos, aunque fuera una niña demasiado inteligente para su edad, seguía teniendo esa inocencia que todos los seres humanos tienen a su edad. Las escuchó un momento en silencio, pero pronto se dio cuenta que no entendía ni una palabra de lo que estaban diciendo, hablando de fórmulas y constelaciones.

"¡Papá!" la niña corrió descalza por el suelo hasta donde estaba él y esperó a que su padre la cogiera en brazos. Se abrazó a él con fuerza y se acurrucó en su cuello. "Alex te echa de menos, pero como papá está con él, está más tranquilo."

"¿Cómo sabes que papá está con tu hermano?"

"Estamos comunicados. Hace poco que Alex lo hizo por primera vez y es divertido, aunque a veces no me deja en paz, se mete conmigo y no me deja dormir. En ocasiones es un pesado." Daniel sonrió con tristeza, al fin y al cabo Alex seguía siendo un niño y meterse con su hermana era todo un entretenimiento. "Sam me estaba enseñando un montón de cosas sobre los planetas y sobre como averiguar su situación en el espacio dentro de unos cuantos milenios."

Daniel se sentía tremendamente agradecido con su amiga, todo el comando se estaba portando como ellos como si se tratara de sus propios hijos, pero sobretodo Carter y Teal'c habían dejado el resto de sus obligaciones por atender a los dos pequeños niños de sus amigos.

"Voy a ver a tu hermano, ¿quieres que le diga a algo?" Dejó a Kayle en el suelo y se arrodilló frente a ella, que se quedó pensando un momento antes de contestar.

"Pregúntale donde guardó mi diario, lo escondió antes de venir aquí y no lo encuentro por ninguna parte." Le acarició el pelo con dulzura y le besó en la cabeza. "Bueno y dile también que le quiero y que espero que se ponga bien pronto.

"Seguro que se olvidó de decírtelo y no lo hizo por molestarte. Además Alex está loco por su hermanita y te echa de menos" Dejó a la niña de nuevo con Sam y en un momento volvieron a enfrascarse en su conversación sobre los planetas.

Daniel continuó su camino hacia la enfermería y cada vez que se cruzaba con alguien, esa persona se lo quedaba mirando o le hacía un gesto para darle ánimos por lo que estaba pasando.

Aunque las dos o tres primeras veces comprendió que la gente lo apreciaba pero cuando todo el mundo sentía lástima por él, no pudo aguantarlo más y echó a correr por el pasillo, sin levantar la vista del suelo, sin mirar con quien se cruzaba.

Simplemente corrió hasta llegar a la puerta de la enfermería. Janet se lo quedó mirando y sonrió, dio un paso hacia él, pero Daniel le hizo un gesto para que se quedara donde estaba, pues no quería perder detalle del momento que tenía delante de sus ojos.

"Vamos papá cuéntame otra vez como os librasteis de quedar atrapados en P3795."

"Alex, cariño, tienes que descansar. Ya sabes lo que ha dicho la tía Janet, tienes que mantener tus fuerzas." Jack le revolvió el cabello a su hijo, pero este continuó con la mirada clavada en él, pues no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente; por que en eso había salido a Daniel.

"Cuéntamela hasta que me duerma por lo menos."

"Pues en ese caso debería contártela Daniel, porque él fue quien descubrió los símbolos que abrían el escudo de fuerza." Jack sabía que todas las historias que tuvieran que ver con como Daniel había encontrado un artefacto o como había descubierto un nuevo lenguaje alienígena, le encantaban a Alex, mientras que sus historias de batallas interesares y las veces que habían tenido que escapar de un planeta goauld eran las favoritas de Kayle. "Espero estar a la altura de lo que te podría contar él."

Alex se acomodó en la cama, acurrucándose entre la ropa de la cama. Jack se sentó también en la cama, junto al cuerpecito del niño y comenzó a relatar, la misma historia que le había escuchado contar a Daniel a la hora de ir la cama, innumerables veces.

Porque mientras un niño humano de la tierra, disfrutaba con los cuentos infantiles tradicionales, sus hijos, humanos también, pero provenientes de otro planeta, preferían las historias reales sobre las misiones de sus padres.

A los pocos minutos el niño se había quedado dormido y Jack se levantó para dejarlo allí, descansando tranquilamente. Al darse la vuelta vio que Daniel estaba allí, sonriendo, con lo que parecía ser un gesto feliz, si no fuera porque intentaba guardar las lágrimas por lo mal que lo estaba pasando desde hacía días.

"Cada vez aguanta menos tiempo consciente ¿verdad Janet?" La doctora tan sólo pudo asentir, por no hacerle más daño a sus amigos. ¿Cuánto le queda si sigue en ese estado?"

"Daniel, eso es algo que no podría predecir en su estado. No es un niño de este planeta, por mucho que su fisonomía sea exactamente igual que la nuestra, sigue siendo de otro planeta." 

"Janet por favor…"

"No creo que llegue al mes que viene si sigue así." Daniel tragó saliva con fuerza, la garganta se había cerrado repentinamente al escuchar aquello. Agarró la mano de Jack, intentando buscar un apoyo y no caer al suelo.

"Por eso he preparado la misión para la primera hora de mañana. Janet me ha dicho que se quedará con los chicos hasta que volvamos."

"Tu no vas a ir a ningún sitio." Jack miró sorprendido a Daniel, sin comprender una palabra de lo que estaba diciendo. "Jack uno de los dos tiene que quedarse con Alex. Es un niño está asustado por muy superdotado que sea y si se despierta, no quiero que se encuentre solo."

"Entonces iré yo y tu te quedas." Daniel apretó con mayor fuerza la mano de su compañero. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo Jack y no podía estarle más agradecido por intentar mantenerle alejado del peligro, pero en ese caso sabía que tenía razón.

"No Jack. Yo soy el científico. Si en el planeta de los chicos hay algo que investigar, Sam y yo nos apañaremos, además tendremos a Teal'c, quien mejor para guardarnos las espaldas." Jack abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Daniel no se lo permitió al darle un beso tierno en los labios. "Sabes que es lo mejor."

"¿Y si te ocurre algo a ti? Os pueden atacar, hace años que no pisamos ese lugar, pueden haberlo invadido. Además al final no supimos exactamente que era lo que había ocurrido con toda la población."

"Jack déjalo. Sabes como va a acabar esto. Tu protestarás, yo te daré mis razonamientos y al final cederás."

"si tenéis algún problema, quiero que os volváis en seguida, nada de heroicidades y mucho menos arriesgaros tontamente." Ahora fue Jack el que besó a Daniel, porque sabía que su compañero siempre hacía justo lo contrario a lo que le pedía el coronel y meterse en problemas era una de las mayores virtudes del profesor. "Ten cuidado por favor."

Tras comprobar que su hijo estaba dormido y despedirse de él, Daniel tomó de la mano al coronel y sin decir nada salió de al enfermería camino de su dormitorio. En cuanto los dos hubieron entrado en el cuarto, Daniel cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella, mirando al coronel.

"Sabes que haré todo lo que esté en mi mano por salvar a Alex."

"Y también se que te sacrificarás por él si es necesario." Se acercó a Daniel y le besó el cuello, hasta escucharlo suspirar. "No quiero tener que elegir entre Alex y tu. No podría vivir sabiendo que te he perdido por salvar a nuestro hijo." Continuó besándole poco a poco, mientras iba rodeando su cuerpo con ambas manos.

"Tan sólo sería una costumbre familiar, tu me salvaste cuando te metiste toda la información de los antiguos en la cabeza."

Jack tiró de Daniel para separarlo de la pared. "Y tu te pusiste delante de aquel disparo de lanzadera. ¿Te acuerdas? Si hubieras dejado que me diera ahora estaría muerto. Pero tu me empujaste y te dio en el hombro. Creo que has visto muchas veces "El guardaespaldas".

Lo llevó hasta la cama e hizo que se sentara. Se sentó sobre él, mientras Daniel lo miraba con ojos azules penetrantes clavados en el coronel. "Ahora nos toca proteger a nuestros hijos y sabes tan bien como yo, que en mi situación harías exactamente lo mismo. No dudarías en dar tu vida por la de Alex."

Jack lo empujó contra la cama con fuerza. "No se te ocurra decir algo así. Nadie va a tener que sacrificarse y antes de que me de cuenta, estarás de vuelta, nadie os habrá atacado y tendrás la solución para que Alex vuelva a ser un niño sano."

Daniel se echó a reír mientras rodeaba el cuello del coronel con ambas manos. "Esa siempre es una buena teoría pero ya sabes que no nos suelen salir las cosas tan bien cuando toca llevarla a cabo."

El coronel ya lo sabía, aunque no quisiera creérselo. Después de tantos años de misiones, sabía muy bien que las cosas nunca le habían salido como él tenía previsto y menos cuando se trataba de ir a una planeta desconocido.

Por eso, sin querer pensar en todo lo mal que podía salir la misión y en que él no iba a estar allí, se acercó a Daniel y le besó apaisadamente. El doctor Jackson le devolvió un gemido y en pocos minutos se dejaron llevar por los sentimientos que se habían apoderado de ellos, miedo, desconocimiento, tristeza y rabia. Porque sólo se encontraban bien en brazos del otro. Cuando todo parecía ir mal, tanto que no podía salir peor, estar en esa cama, abrazado a su compañero, haciendo el amor con él hasta terminar agotados y pensar en que volvería a ser una familia normal era lo único que les hacía no derrumbarse.


	23. Chapter 23

Jack se despertó cuando todavía era de madrugada. Daniel estaba profundamente dormido a su lado, arropado por los brazos del coronel, por lo que este no hizo ningún movimiento para molestarle. Volvió a intentar dormirse, pero tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para poder descansar.

Miró a su compañero y se preguntó si estaba haciendo bien al dejarle ir en su lugar al planeta de los chicos. Después de todos los años de misiones y de que las cosas salieron ligeramente diferentes a lo que ellos habían planeado, Jack temió por la vida de su marido.

"Dices que lo haces por el bien de los chicos, pero se que lo haces por protegerme a mi. Los dos sabemos lo que sería capaz de hacer por salvar nuestra familia. Pero no puedes engañarme, se que tu harás lo mismo si llega el momento." Le besó en la cabeza y se acurrucó más contra Daniel, quería aprovechar las últimas horas antes de tener que despedirse.

Ya se estaba imaginando el momento en el que Alex y Kayle preguntarían por su padre y Jack tendría que mentirles, o al menos, intentar suavizarles un poco la verdad. Los niños eran demasiado inteligentes, incluso para él.

"¿Qué voy a decirles cuando me pregunten por ti? Si va ser difícil para mi dejarte ir en solitario al planeta, ¿Cómo piensas que se van a sentir los chicos? Al fin y al cabo sólo son unos niños y tu eres su padre tanto como yo, si te pasara algo…"

"¿Por qué no lo dejas ya?" Dijo Daniel para sorpresa del coronel. Con una enorme sonrisa, el doctor Jackson se dio la vuelta y se apoyó sobre su brazo, mirando en silencio a Jack durante unos segundos. "Si piensas mucho que algo va a ocurrir, tienes más opciones de que ocurra."

Jack deslizó la mano por la mejilla de Daniel y observó que este comenzaba a ronronear como un gato. Daniel cerró los ojos y suspiró, sabía que aquellas eran las últimas horas que iban a estar juntos antes de cruzar la puerta y aunque no fuera a decirlo, Daniel estaba asustado, estaba aterrado y no quería pensar en ello.

"¿Desde cuando crees en la suerte?"

"Después de todo lo que hemos visto, creo en muchas cosas." Daniel se incorporó y con un movimiento ágil, se sentó sobre el coronel. "Además, todavía creo que conseguir que te enamoraras de mi fue cuestión de suerte." Le besó sonriendo, al ver la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro del coronel.

"Supongo que estás de coña. ¿Cómo si no te hubieras dado cuenta antes de que yo te lo dijera que estaba loco por ti? Es un hecho, no se ocultar mis sentimientos cuando alguien me importa de verdad y cuando se trata de ti… eres mi debilidad."

Jack empujó a Daniel y lo tumbó en la cama, aprisionando su cuerpo con fuerza contra el suyo. Ahora fue él quien besó al doctor, dejando que los segundos pasaran mientras sus labios estuvieran unidos.

"Yo también te quiero, coronel O'Neill." Ambos sonrieron en silencio, perdidos en la mirada del otro para no preguntar por lo que estaba pasando por la mente de su compañero, pues los dos lo sabían, las mismas dudas y el mismo miedo recorrían los cuerpos de los dos y les hacían no ser capaces de decir nada.

"Si me quieres de verdad, prométeme que vas a tener cuidado, que pase lo que pase, mañana volverás de una pieza y que sin haber pegado ni un solo tiro, encontrarás el remedio para salvar a Alex." Jack enredó en su dedo un mechón del pelo castaño de Daniel, mientras esperaba la respuesta.

"Te puedo prometer que lo haré lo mejor que pueda."

"No, quiero que me prometas que no tendré que arrepentirte de dejarte ir." Jack fue rotundo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no ocurría ninguna crisis en su vida, como para haber tenido que hablar así de duro.

Daniel se lo quedó mirando en silencio, sobrecogido por el gran temor que había visto en las palabras del coronel, ni en la peor de las invasiones a la Tierra, Jack había sonado tan desesperado. Llevado por su instinto más protector, Daniel tomó el rostro del coronel en sus manos y le besó en la comisura de sus labios, sabía que eso siempre le relajaba y le hacía sentir mejor.

"No voy a morir, ya sabes que no es nada fácil deshacerse de mi así como así."

"Daniel…" El doctor puso dos dedos sobre los labios del coronel y no le dejó terminar la frase, sabía lo que iba a decir y no quería escucharlo, no quería oír que no podría vivir sin él, que no se imaginaba la vida sin él o que no le gustaban esas bromas macabras, excepto cuando las hacía él.

"No lo digas, esta noche nada de dramas." Finalmente le besó en los labios con ternura y sintió que el cuerpo del coronel se iba relajando poco a poco. "¿Qué tal si vamos a ver a los chicos, no querría despedirme de ellos con un simple "papá se va a una misión y volverá a la hora de la cena.". Quiero estar con ellos un rato, aunque estén dormidos, no me importa."

"¿Quién se está poniendo melodramático ahora?" Daniel lo miró sin decir nada. "Vale, lo siento. Tienes razón. Vamos." Terminó diciendo Jack mientras se levantaba y le ofrecía la mano a Daniel.

- o -

Con mucho cuidado para no hacer ruido, Daniel y Jack entraron en el dormitorio en el que estaba durmiendo Kayle. Se acercaron a la cama y Daniel se sentó justo al lado de la niña. Le retiró un mechón de pelo del rostro para poder verla bien y sonrió inconscientemente.

"Descansa ahora mi niña, mañana será un gran día." Se volvió hacia Jack. "Pídele a Hammond que te deje enseñarle a Kayle alguna de las salas de entrenamiento, ya sabes donde Teal'c te da todas esas palizas. Siempre me dijo que le encantaría aprender a luchar como tu."

"Sabes que eso también podrás hacerlo tu cuando vuelvas ¿verdad?"

"No estoy despidiéndome de ella como si no volviera a verla más. Es sólo que… ya sabes, es nuestra niña, tu y los chicos sois todo lo que tengo en el mundo y sólo de pensar que me marcho y os dejo aquí. Quiero que estéis bien eso es todo."

"Y después de eso todavía piensas que me enamoré de ti por pura fortuna." Le susurró al oído Jack sin quitarle la vista de encima a la niña para no despertarla. "Eres un verdadero encanto Doctor Jackson y para mi _fortuna_, fui yo el que te encontré."

"¿Papá?"

"Lo siento mi amor, te hemos despertado." Daniel le besó en la frente a la niña.

"No, incluso dormida os estaba escuchando y se que estáis preocupados, ¿donde vas a ir mañana? ¿papá irá contigo? Seguro que te salvará de muchos peligros." Afortunadamente para ellos, Kayle seguía siendo una niña y no se dio cuenta de la mirada que ambos cruzaron.

"No, cielo, me voy a quedar con vosotros hasta que papá vuelva. Esta vez va a estar con la tía Sam y Teal'c." Repentinamente nerviosa, Kayle se incorporó en la cama y se quedó sentada mirando a sus padres.

"¿Alex se va a morir?" Antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera contestar, la niña se lanzó a los brazos de Daniel y comenzó a llorar. Todavía les quedaba mucho por aprender de las habilidades de sus hijos, pero estaba claro, que su poder mental era increíble. "¿Qué le pasa a mi hermano? ¿Por qué ya no me habla cuando le llamo desde aquí? ¿No le puedo sentir igual que antes?"

"Tu hermano está enfermo y pasa gran parte del día descansando." Dijo Jack sentándose junto a Daniel y a la niña. "¿Recuerdas cuando papá tuvo aquella gripe y pasó casi una semana en cama, durmiendo todo el día? Estaba enfermo y necesitaba reposo. Es lo mismo que le ocurre a Alex." Le acarició la cabecita a su hija.

"Pero Alex habla de la luz azul y la piedra negra y no se lo que quiere decir."

"¿De que estás hablando cariño?" Daniel y Jack se miraron, ninguno de los dos comprendía nada de lo que estaba hablando.

"Me lo ha dicho esta noche otra vez. Siempre habla de lo mismo, dice que todo es culpa de la luz azul y la piedra negra. Dice que le hacen daño, pero no se lo que es eso. Me ha dicho que quería hablar con vosotros porque os enfadaríais con él, no he podido convencerle."

"¿Por qué tiene miedo?"

"No lo se, sólo me ha dicho que dejó entrar al señor de ojos brillantes en su cuarto y que si os lo contaba os molestaría. No quiere decirme más. Lo siento mucho."

"Ni tu ni él tenéis la culpa de nada. Tú tranquila, ya verás como conseguimos solucionar las cosas. Vamos, cariño, ahora tienes que volver a dormir, es muy tarde y tienes que descansar."

Daniel tumbó a la niña de nuevo en la cama y la arropó, los dos la besaron en la frente y un momento después de la pequeña cerró los ojos y se quedó dormida, mucho más tranquila, después de haberles contado lo que sabía.

Al cerrar la puerta del dormitorio, Daniel se apoyó en la pared y cerró los ojos, no era el mejor momento para empezar a llorar, pero apenas podía reprimirlo. Sin embargo cuando Jack le abrazó, como si estuviera leyendo sus pensamientos, Daniel comenzó a temblar.

"Un maldito goauld, un despreciable goauld ha infectado a nuestro hijo." Intentó separarse de Jack pero el coronel no se lo permitió. "Averiguaremos quien es y luego lo mataré por lo que ha hecho."

"No vas a hacer ninguna locura hasta que Alex esté curado. Después, no te preocupes que seré el primero en acabar con el desgraciado que está haciendo daño a nuestro hijo." Apoyó a Daniel en la pared y le obligó a mirarle a los ojos, aunque no le fue fácil al doctor, pues sabía que en cuanto su mirada se encontrara con la del coronel rompería a llorar. "Ahora si que te lo digo en serio. Prométeme que no vas a hacer ninguna tontería en ese planeta. Por mucho el goauld esté allí, no le harás nada y volverás directamente a la Tierra. No puedo arriesgarme a perderte por tus ansias de venganza, porque yo tengo las mismas, pero no las antepondré a ti."

"Te lo prometo." Dijo finalmente Daniel con voz temblorosa, aunque prefirió no pensar lo que haría si realmente el señor del sistema estuviera en el planeta de origen de sus hijos al día siguiente.


	24. Chapter 24

El Stargate se cerró detrás de ellos. parecía que habían vuelto a los viejos tiempos, que el tiempo no hubiera pasado para el SG-1, con la excepción de que el coronel O'Neill no estaba allí.

No había apenas diferencias en planeta con la última vez que habían estado allí cinco años atrás, parecía el mismo lugar muerto y desangelado en el que habían encontrado a los niños, la vida, ni siquiera la animal o vegetal había regresado.

Daniel comenzó a caminar sin decir nada, con la mente puesta en las personas a las que había dejado en el comando Stargate y sobretodo en su pequeño hijo, al que una parte de él que crecía a cada momento, pensaba que tal vez no volvería a ver.

Una mano se apoyó sobre su hombro, devolviéndolo a la realidad. Al darse la vuelta, Sam estaba su lado, al igual que Teal'c, ella le sonreía con cariño, como si de una hermana se tratara, pues en eso se había convertido después de tantos años juntos. Teal'c por su parte, lo observaba con la misma seriedad de siempre, pero sus ojos mostraban el enorme cariño que tenía por su compañero.

"Todo va a salir bien, ya lo verás. Dentro de unos días recordarás estos momentos, jugando con Alex, y los recordarás como una terrible pesadilla que pasó de largo." Daniel sonrió, le encantaba que su amiga fuera siempre tan positiva, siempre mirando el lado bueno de las cosas, aunque para eso, tuviera que cargarse un sol. "Además, Alex es un chico muy fuerte, ha aprendido de los mejores, ya ves quien sus padres."

Daniel se mordió el labio para evitar llorar. Sus padres, justo las dos personas que ya no estaban seguras de poder ayudarle, de evitar que su propio hijo muriera en menos de una semana. Menudo ejemplo a seguir.

"Tiene razón Daniel Jackson. Yo también tengo hijo y se lo que es sufrir por él. Pero vosotros sois los mejores para salir de esta." Desde luego no se podía quejar de sus amigos, nadie podría intentar hacerle sentir mejor, de eso no había ninguna duda.

Continuaron caminando, la mayor parte del tiempo en silencio, Daniel pensando en la promesa que le había hecho a Jack de no meterse en problemas, de no cometer ninguna locura y no arriesgarse hasta que Alex estuviera a salvo, pero ahora se daba cuenta que no estaba seguro de poder cumplirla.

Si las cosas se ponían feas, si tenía que arriesgar su propia vida por salvar la de su hijo, no dudaría en hacerlo y estaba convencido que cuando Sam y Teal'c se lo contaran a Jack, este lo entendería, porque se trataba de su hijo.

Avistaron las primeras casas del pueblo, después de cinco años, algunas de ellas ya se habían caído porque nadie las había cuidado, pero el mismo lugar en el que habían encontrado a los niños, seguía intacto, como si quisiera recordarle a Daniel donde había comenzado su vida de verdad.

Un ruido llamó su atención, que pronto se convirtió en un planeador de la muerte. Los gaoulds estaban allí. Corrieron entre las casas para no ser vistos y se metieron en una que parecía en mejor estado que otras. Más ruidos comenzaron a escucharse, varios jaffas caminando por las calles, debían ser unos diez al menos y luego el sonido de unos anillos de transporte.

En la oscuridad de la casa, el SG-1 prestaba mucha atención a lo que escuchaban, pues sabían que asomarse, significaría ser descubiertos. "Ha llegado." Dijo una de las voces que debía pertenecer a uno de los jaffas. "Habéis encontrado el almacen, está deseando verlo."

"Si, pero está vacío."

"Eso no le va a gustar nada a tu señor, espero que tengas una buena explicación para un error como ese." Por la fuerza que tenía en la voz, el jaffa que hablaba, debía de ser el primado del goauld de turno si el señor del sistema estaba allí, era porque había algo importante en el planeta.

"Las cámaras fueron abiertas hace un tiempo. Las dos." Sam, Teal'c y Daniel se miraron, los tres pensaron lo mismo, pero los tres pensaron que no podía ser verdad. "Se llevaron a los dos sujetos antes de que las pruebas fueran terminadas."

"Sois unos estúpidos, os dije que vigilarais este lugar bajo cualquier circunstancia. Se trata del mayor experimento de nuestro señor y por vuestra culpa, se han perdido años de trabajo. Atente ahora a la ira de tu señor."

"Los sistemas dicen que las cámaras fueron abiertas por humanos y en algunos de ellos había rastro de ADN extraño." Dijo con nerviosismo el jaffa. Todo jaffa tenía miedo a la ira de su señor. "ADN de la Tokra y de los desaparecidos antiguos."

Daniel contuvo el aliento. Desde luego esos dos sujetos eran sus dos hijos y cuando hablaban del experimento, se trataba de la enfermedad de Alex. "¿Cómo han podido hacer algo así? Sólo son dos niños."

La mano de Teal'c cubrió con fuerza la boca de Daniel, tanto que casi no le dejaba respirar. No se había dado cuenta que había dicho aquello en voz alta, pero cuando su amigo quiso evitarlo ya era demasiado tarde y un par de jaffas se habían vuelto hacia la casa en la que estaban ellos.

Los tres compañeros se deslizaron por la habitación, intento no hacer más ruido y no dar la alarma de más jaffas. Los vieron entrar en la casa, con las lanzaderas preparadas para disparar a la primera ocasión.

Salieron por la parte de atrás de la casa y dieron la vuelta, intentando quedarse se cerca de los dos jaffas que estaban hablando y no ser descubiertos al mismo tiempo. "No hay nadie, ha debido ser el viento."

"Es igual. Quiero saber quien abrió las cápsulas exactamente. Los sujetos tienen unos poderes extraordinarios y mi señor quiere recuperarlos para saber como los consiguieron. La siguiente generación de Jaffas depende de ellos."

"¿Y que hay del virus?" Preguntó el jaffa, intentando saber algo más sobre la misión que llevaban tanto tiempo llevando a cabo y de la que apenas le habían dicho nada desde que habían empezado.

Su superior sonrió mostrando una expresión odiosa que puso el vello de punta a Daniel. Estaba seguro que aquel jaffa había hecho daño a sus niños y que por culpa de él estaba ahora en ese planeta intentando buscar el remedio para salvarlos.

"Quieres saber más. Eso está bien, tal vez algún día llegues a primado. Te diré lo que quieres saber porque es muy simple. Necesitamos una forma de matarlos." Al escuchar aquello, Daniel sintió que le asestaban una terrible puñalada en el corazón. No podía ser tan simple, no podía ser tan sólo que quisieran matar a sus hijos. Tenía que haber una forma de evitarlo. "Ya se que suena mal, pero no es tan malo como parece." Daniel dio un paso adelante y si Teal'c no le hubiera detenido sujetándolo con fuerza, se hubiera lanzado contra el primado.

El hombre que hablaba, debido a su gran tamaño y constitución, impresionaba enormemente. Además, su voz recia, parecía provenir de lo más profundo de su ser, por lo que nadie se atrevía a llevarle la contraria, nadie se enfrentaba a él, nadie le levantaba la voz y eso le gustaba.

"Tu dios no quiere matar a esos dos críos. Para tener supersolados, hay que saber como puedes controlarlos y como acabar con ellos llegado el momento. Para eso están los niños."

Daniel no soportaba que aquel desgraciado usara esa palabra sobre sus hijos, para él no eran niños, para ese asesino, tan sólo eran dos criaturas con las que se podía jugar y a las que se podía matar llegado el momento. Para el primado no eran dos niños.

"Tal vez mueran, pero no es el objetivo principal. Tu dios sólo quiere saber si se puede matarlos o sus poderes les hacen inmunes a las infecciones y mira que esa infección es mortal." El primado se echó a reír.

"Voy a salir." Dijo en voz muy baja Daniel. No se podía decir que tuviera un plan, pues se trataba de algo absolutamente improvisado, pero lo prefería a quedarse allí acuclillado, escuchando a ese desgraciado hablar sobre la más que segura muerte de sus hijos.

"No, no lo harás. Recuerda lo que dijo el coronel. Nada de arriesgar el pellejo." Sam lo sujetó por el brazo, para impedir que saliera corriendo.

"Sam, creo que puedo hacer algo." Daniel mostró un pequeño aparato que sujetaba con dos dedos. Carter lo conocía bien pues había ayudado a diseñarlo y aunque estaba en periodo de pruebas, ya le había dicho a su amigo estaba segura que funcionaba bien. "Además, que mejor forma de saber si funciona."

Se volvieron hacia los jaffas, que se estaban alejando y obviamente no los habían visto en su escondite. "Por si no te acuerdas, te dije que no había sido probado, puede dar cualquier error y no quiero que te ocurra nada por mi culpa, así que creo que no es una buena idea. ¿Teal'c?"

"Teal'c, tu mismo lo has dicho antes, sabes lo que es sufrir por un hijo y lo que representa hacer sacrificios por él. Tengo que hacer esto. Estoy seguro que el nuevo dispositivo de teletransporte instantáneo funciona sin problemas porque confío en ti Sam."

El jaffa no dijo nada, como era normal en él, pero asintió ante las palabras de Daniel, por lo que Sam se quedó en un momento si en apoyo que necesitaba para quitarle aquella idea tan descabellada de la cabeza a Daniel.

"Daniel, por favor no me hagas esto. No puedo permitir que te arriesgues, el coronel me matará si volvemos sin ti y si te ocurre algo no me lo perdonaría en la vida. Seguro que hay otra forma de hacer esto."

"Seguro que si, así que mientras tu la encuentras, yo me entregaré y ganaré tiempo y ya de paso conseguiré el remedio que salve la vida de Alex, si es que Kayle no está también ya enferma."

"¿Estás completamente seguro de esto?" Daniel asintió y sin decir nada más, Sam se abrazó a él. "No quiero volver a tener la misma angustia de pensar que te he perdido otra vez, así que intenta que no te maten en esta ocasión, ya sabes lo que le pasaría al coronel si te pierde."

"Cuídate Daniel Jackson y danos pronto la señal para sacarte de allí." Daniel apretó la mano de Teal'c y un momento después se levantó y sin mirar como ellos también lo hacían y se alejaban de la casa para no ser descubiertos, salió a la vista de los jaffas.

Se guardó el dispositivo que había diseñado Sam donde los jaffas no pudieran encontrarlo si le registraban, tras la oreja tapado por el cabello y observó que los guardias apuntaban sus armas hacia él.

"Se quienes sois y lo que estáis buscando. Tengo un información muy valiosa para vosotros, pero sólo se la diré a vuestro jefe."

Sin pronunciar una sola palabra, el primado levantó su zat y le disparó. Desde la distancia, Sam y Teal'c escucharon el disparo, se detuvieron y se miraron el uno al otro.

"Yo que creía que todos los humanos eran unos completos cobardes. Al menos todavía queda alguno con agallas." Se acercó al cuerpo de Daniel que yacía en el suelo y le dio un par de patadas para comprobar que estaba realmente inconsciente. "Llevadlo a la nave, ya veremos si realmente tiene información que le merezca la pena a nuestro señor."

"No debimos dejarle." Dijo Carter entristecida, al mismo tiempo que muy preocupada.

"Daniel Jackson no lo hubiera querido de otro modo."


	25. Chapter 25

"¡Papá, papá!" Alex se despertó gritando. La fiebre era muy alta y el niño sudaba sin parar, pero por mucho que las enfermeras intentaban calmarlo, no había forma de que se tranquilizara. "¡Papi!" Volvió a gritar, justo cuando O'Neill entró en la enfermería.

El coronel se sentó en la cama junto a su hijo y lo abrazó con fuerza, notando como el niño forcejeaba para soltarse y liberarse. "Vamos cariño, cálmate sólo ha sido una pesadilla, papá ya está aquí y no va a pasar a nada."

Alex comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, pero al menos se dejó caer contra el pecho de su padre. "No es por ti, es por papá, por Daniel." Dijo entre sollozos que le impedían hablar con normalidad. "Le van a hacer daño por mi culpa."

"¿Por qué dices eso? Daniel está en una misión, si, para ayudarte, pero está bien, como Sam y Teal'c. Volverán dentro de un momento, ya me lo han dicho por radio y todo estará bien. Ya lo verás, no ha sido más que un mal sueño."

Alex negó rotundamente con la cabeza. Jack lo miró a los ojos y se sorprendió al ver el ceño fruncido del niño, tan convencido de sus propias palabras, que parecía difícil no creer en lo que estaba diciendo.

"Papá no va a volver, lo tiene él y le va a hacer daño." O'Neill sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo. Sin saber porque se estremeció al oír a su hijo, pues de repente parecía haberse convertido en un perfecto adulto y su voz recia no parecía tener nada que ver con la de niño de cinco años. "No descansará hasta dar con Kayle y conmigo."

"Alex, cariño, no te preocupes, Daniel sabe cuidar muy bien de si mismo y seguro que no le ocurre nada." Jack volvió a abrazar al niño. No sabía porque, pero le costaba creerse sus propias palabras.

Tal vez fuera porque Daniel era un experto en meterse en problemas o porque casi todos los señores del sistema lo conocían y si daban con él lo matarían o simplemente, porque ya cuando le había dicho que no se metería en líos, O'Neill sabía que le estaba mintiendo.

Entonces se escuchó el mensaje, un equipo estaba volviendo a la base, el SG-1. Jack no quería dejar solo a su hijo, no cuando el niño estaba tan débil por la fiebre y tan asustado por que algo malo pudiera ocurrirle a su padre. ¿Pero que podía hacer?

El niño no podía dejar la enfermería en su estado y él tan sólo quería ver a Daniel de vuelta por fin y poder abrazarle y demostrarle a Alex que tan sólo había tenido una horrible pesadilla.

"Vamos a hacer una cosa, voy a buscar a papá y le dijo que venga a darte un beso antes de dormir, así verás que está bien y sobretodo que tu no tienes la culpa de nada." El niño sonrió, aunque el cansancio que recorría su cuerpo y la sensación de pesadez que le provocaba la fiebre no le dejaban sentirse bien.

"Vale, pero si no viene con la tía Sam y con Teal'c, es porque sigue en ese planeta con ese señor del sistema." Jack forzó una sonrisa cariñosa y arropó al niño antes de salir de la enfermería. Se preguntó como era posible que supiera lo del señor del sistema, cuando no habían hablado nunca de señores del sistema delante de los niños.

Pensó que tal vez podía tratarse de sus avanzadas habilidades mentales o simplemente que les hubiera oído. De todas formas, Jack no se podía creer que el niño tuviera razón sobre Daniel y el señor del sistema.

Al llegar al silo, mientras la puerta se abría, creyó que pasaba una eternidad. En su mente ya se dibujaba la mirada de Daniel, esos tiernos ojos azules puestos en él, que con tan sólo mirarle le diría si había encontrado algo que pudiera ayudar a los niños o si por el contrario tenían que esperarse lo peor. Habían aprendido a comunicarse sin usar apenas palabras, pues los ojos de ambos decían mucho más que el más largo de los discursos.

Sin embargo, al entrar en la gran sala, el Stargate ya se estaba cerrando de nuevo y allí, tan sólo estaban Sam y Teal'c. Contuvo la respiración y miró a su alrededor, esperando que Daniel estuviera por ahí, haciendo algo, estudiando su ordenador o simplemente descansado. Pero no fue así.

"Señor." Dijo por fin Sam acercándose al coronel.

"¿Dónde está Daniel?" La interrumpió Jack. Sam se quedó callada, mientras Teal'c y ella habían estado buscando la forma de volver al Stargate sin ser descubiertos, había estado pensando cual sería la mejor forma de contarle lo había ocurrido, pero no se le ocurrió nada que no fuera a dejarlo hecho polvo por completo. "¡Donde está Daniel maldita sea?" Terminó repitiendo Jack levantando la voz más de lo que nadie en el silo hubiera esperado.

Estaba nervioso, agobiado incluso. Daniel no estaba, por mucho que le había pedido que no hiciera nada arriesgado. Para colmo su hijo ya le había dicho que algo horrible le había ocurrido a su padre, que estaba en manos de un señor del sistema. No quiso preguntarse si el niño tenía telepatía o visión remota, ya habría tiempo para eso, siempre y cuando se recuperara de su enfermedad.

Pero si Daniel había desaparecido, si estaba en manos de un goauld, aquello tan sólo podía significar una cosa, el señor del sistema, quien quiera que fuera le iba a torturar para conseguir la información que quisiera y luego lo mataría.

"Lo hemos perdido O'Neill." Dijo Teal'c pues Sam se había quedado bloqueada ante la reacción del coronel. "Llegaron los jaffas y el señor del sistema, hablaban sobre el experimento, Daniel Jackson no pudo aguantar. Cogió el intercomunicador y dijo que le buscáramos."

"¿Y le dejasteis hacerlo? Por el amor de dios, Daniel se sacrificaría por cualquiera de nosotros, es lo mejor sabe hacer. Pero esto es un suicidio." Sam y Teal'c se quedaron callados. Desde el principio habían pensado eso, pero no habían sabido como decir que no a la mirada triste y apesadumbrada de Daniel al oír hablar a los jaffa sobre el padecimiento de sus hijos. "Acabáis de permitir que Daniel se suicide."

Jack se dio la vuelta, aquello acababa de superarle, su hijo de cinco años se estaba muriendo y ahora acababa de perder a Daniel a manos de un goauld. Quería derrumbarse, pero no podía hacerlo, al fin y al cabo, sus hijos seguían ahí, Alex estaba asustado y Kayle simplemente trataba de hacerse una chica dura para no preocupar a sus padres.

"Todavía podemos dar con él." Dijo de repente Sam. Jack se dio la vuelta, si estar muy seguro de lo que podía esperar de esa respuesta. Entonces, en la mano de Carter vio una pequeña pantalla en la que se iluminaba un punto blanco que parpadeaba. "Esto es el intercomunicador, creo que está en el interior de la nave goauld y estudiándolo un poco, estoy casi segura que podría decir exactamente donde se encuentra Daniel."

"¿Y como pretende sacarlo de la nave sin ser descubiertos?" Aunque en otras circunstancias, Jack estaría abierto a cualquier posibilidad para salvar a Daniel, en un momento en el había perdido toda esperanza de recuperar la normalidad en su familia, aquello parecía una completa locura.

"Si conseguimos contactar con Thor, podría transportarnos al punto exacto en el que se encuentra Daniel, podríamos cogerlo y volver antes de que ningún jaffa se diera cuenta." Le hizo gracia al coronel lo entusiasmada que hablaba siempre Sam cuando se trataba de algún plan, sobretodo de los más descabellados y de los más peligrosos, cuando la escuchaba decir lo que iban a hacer, Carter hacía que todo sonara mucho más fácil. "Se que no será fácil, pero al menos le daremos tiempo para que encuentre la información que necesite para ayudar a los niños."

"No creo que sufrir la tortura a manos de un goauld, sea el tipo de información que busca Daniel." Dijo Jack con rotundidad. "Así que, Carter, en cuanto tenga un equipo de rescate preparado, hágamelo saber, que yo estaré listo también."

"¿Piensas venir con nosotros O'Neill?" Preguntó Teal'c extrañado.

"No voy a permitir que un goauld, por mucho señor del sistema que sea destruya a mi familia y mate a Daniel, antes lo haré yo con esa maldita serpiente." Quería decir tantas cosas que realidad no se atrevía a decir en voz alta.

Quería decir que nadie se atrevía a hacer daño al hombre al que amaba sin pagar por ello y que Daniel y los niños era todo lo que tenía en el mundo y que no estaba dispuesto a ver morir a su familia.

Pero se quedó callado y salió del silo, no quería escuchar a Teal'c y Sam diciéndole que debía quedarse en la base, cuidando de los niños. Ya lo había hecho una vez y no iba a permitir otro error.

- o -

Los dos jaffas dejaron a Daniel en el suelo. Lo dejaron caer, sin importarles si se hacía daño o no. Daniel quedó allí tumbado, dolorido, sin poder mover una sola parte de su cuerpo. Estaba demasiado preocupado en respirar con normalidad, como para intentar moverse y notar el dolor más terrible que nunca se hubiera imaginado posible.

Le costaba pensar donde estaba y lo que había ocurrido, había sentido tanto dolor recorriendo su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que al final había perdido la noción del espacio tiempo y ahora no sabía lo que había ocurrido.

"Lo peor son las primera veces." Dijo una voz femenina proveniente de las sombras. "Luego te acostumbras a las sesiones de tortura."

"¿Quién eres?" Consiguió sacar Daniel de su dolorida garganta. Gritó al lograr darse la vuelta. A su lado encontró a una mujer que debía rondar los cuarenta, seguramente fuera de aquella celda, debía de ser muy hermosa, pero el tiempo que habían estado torturándola, habían apagado el brillo de sus ojos, hasta volverlos totalmente insensibles.

"¿Qué más da? Dejé de ser alguien cuando descubrí que ese goauld jamás me dejaría morir, hasta que le dijera donde estaban mis hijos."

"¿Tus hijos? ¿Por qué iba a querer un goauld a tus hijos?" Daniel no era capaz de pensar con claridad y por mucho que intentaba buscar en su cabeza algo que tuviera sentido, el dolor se iba haciendo cada vez más intenso.

"Son especiales, él los hizo especiales y quería probar su experimento con todo mi pueblo. Hace unas horas estuvimos en mi planeta." La joven mujer le acarició la frente cariñosamente y le sonrió. "Todo estaba igual, solo que ese era un lugar muerto. Menos mal que nunca encontró a mis niños y ellos estarán a salvo en algún sitio. Creo que a ti te han traído de allí."

Entonces Daniel se dio cuenta, todo comenzaba a tener sentido. Pero estaba demasiado cansado, los párpados le pesaban, la garganta le abrasaba y las piernas y los brazos los tenía completamente entumecidos. Tan sólo deseaba dormir y descansar. Pero antes de hacerlo dos palabras salieron de su boca, aunque no fue consciente de pronunciarlas.

"Alex, Kayle…"


	26. Chapter 26

"Daniel." Estaba cansado, apenas podía mantener la mente concentrada en la voz que le estaba hablando, por lo que decidió no decir nada. "Daniel, vamos se que estás despierto." La voz sonaba tan familiar, tan cercana, le hacía sentir tan bien, que Daniel no tuvo más opción que abrir los ojos y mirar a su alrededor. "Eso es."

"Jack." Dijo con voz débil. No sabía porque se sentía tan cansado, no recordaba lo que había ocurrido antes, donde había estado la noche anterior, ni como había llegado a aquella cama.

"Ya lo se, pero no te preocupes, te vas a poner bien." Daniel intentó hacer memoria, pero al hacerlo sintió un terrible dolor de cabeza, por lo que decidió dejarlo estar y concentrarse en Jack. "¿Recuerdas la nave de ese goauld?" Tras pensar un segundo, Daniel asintió, no sin dudar. "Estabas inconsciente cuando te encontramos, Fraiser dice que te pondrás bien, que con un poco de reposo te recuperarás en seguida."

"¿Me sacasteis de allí? ¿Cómo pudisteis entrar sin ser descubiertos?" Daniel intentó levantarse, pero de nuevo le asaltó el tremendo dolor de cabeza y se dejó caer en la cama completamente agotado por el esfuerzo.

"Vamos Daniel no gastes tus fuerzas. Tienes que permanecer en cama un par de días, Fraiser no ha querido decirme lo que te han hecho, dice que tiene que hacerte un par de pruebas más, pero se que me está ocultando algo." La voz Jack estaba entristecida, por mucho que lo intentaba no conseguía mantenerse sereno.

"Estoy bien, lo siento, lo se. Puede que me hayan torturado, pero no han hecho nada que mucho descanso y el cariño de mi marido no puedan solucionar." Jack se tumbó a su lado y lo abrazó. "Creo que me va a gustar estar convaleciente después de todo. ¿y los chicos, donde están?"

"Los chicos esperan verte muy pronto, en cuanto puedas levantarte iremos a verles, estaban muy preocupados por ti. Pero no te preocupes, están en buenas manos."

"Claro, supongo que Sam y Teal'c estarán cuidando muy bien de ellos igual que les pedí que hicieran cuando me embarqué en la misión de rescate." Daniel miró a Jack, esperando la respuesta de su compañero, pero O'Neill dudó un momento, el tiempo suficiente para dar la razón a Daniel. "Bratac también es una gran influencia para ellos."

"Bratac, por su puesto, quien mejor que él para cuidar a nuestros niños." Dijo Jack, que por fin había recuperado la compostura.

"¿Quién eres?" Dijo Daniel con firmeza si quitar los ojos de Jack, había estado a punto de convencerle, estaba tan cansado, tenía tan pocas ganas de luchar y de pensar en lo que pasaba a su alrededor, que hasta ese momento, no se había parado a pensar en el extraño comportamiento de Jack, en la forma en que lo miraba, en nada parecida a esa mirada llena de amor que solía mostrarle.

En ese momento, el verdadero Jack, ya le habría echado la bronca por haber intentado sacrificado por sus hijos, ya le habría dicho algo similar a que no podría imaginarse la vida sin él y desde luego no se habría comportado de aquella forma comprensiva y tan poco parecida a la forma de ser de Jack.

"Daniel ¿Qué te pasa?" Pese a sentirse fatal y a notar que todo el cuerpo de dolía como si le hubieran dado una paliza, Daniel consiguió incorporarse y aunque Jack intentó detenerle, logró ponerse en pie.

"Deja de fingir. Dime quien eres, un jaffa o el mismísimo Goauld que quiere llevarse a mis hijos." Se le deformó la vista, pero aguantó en pie, ahora que sabía que algo extraño estaba ocurriendo, no iban a conseguir doblegarle y hacer que todo volviera a comenzar otra vez. Iba a luchar, por sus hijos, por Jack, por volver con sus seres queridos y sobretodo por no traicionarles, revelando información que deseara conseguir aquel monstruo.

"Daniel, cariño, creo que estás un poco confundido, Fraiser ha dicho que puede ser normal, que has pasado por mucho últimamente y que te costaría recuperarte por completo."

Jack dio un paso hacia Daniel, pero este retorció. "No te atrevas a tocarme." Pero Jack no le hizo caso y caminó los dos pasos que le separaban de Daniel. Puso la mano sobre el brazo de su amante, pero con un manotazo, este se la retiró rápidamente. "He dicho que no te toques. ¿Quién o qué demonios eres?"

"Daniel por favor, estás empezando a asustarme. No se si estás confuso o te golpearon demasiado fuerte en la cabeza, pero no estás diciendo más que tonterías. Soy Jack ¿recuerdas? Nos casamos y tenemos a los niños. ¿Qué mas quieres que te diga para demostrarse que soy yo?"

"Muy bien, ¿Cómo se llaman nuestros hijos?" La mirada agresiva de Daniel, no se había apartado de Jack en ningún momento. Tenía miedo que aquella criatura, fuera lo que fuera, decidiera atacarle cuando menos se lo esperara.

Jack sonrió, pero Daniel no reconocí en aquella expresión el rostro del que se había enamorado hacía años. Aquel no era Jack, no le cabía ninguna duda, tan sólo se trataba de alguien o algo tomando prestaba si figura, si es que no le había hecho algo malo también.

"Vale, tu ganas, no soy Jack, pero tan sólo pretendía hacer esto de la forma más sutil y menos dolorosa para ti. Veo que no me vas a dejar más opción que hacerte daño, para que me digas donde están los niños."

Con un movimiento rápido, Daniel se hizo con el arma de Jack y apuntó a este a la cabeza. Si tenía que disparar, no dudaría en hacerlo, aunque la imagen que tenía delante fuera la de la persona a la que más quería en el mundo junto con sus hijos.

Sin embargo dudó más del tiempo necesario, porque por mucho que supiera que aquel personaje no era Jack, por mucho que se lo acabara de decir, al fin y al cabo lo estaba viendo, lo echaba de menos encerrado en aquella nave y tenía miedo de que si lo mataran no podría volver a verle nunca más.

Jack alargó el brazo, le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara y le robó el arma de las manos, mientras Daniel se quejaba, un momento más tarde le golpeó en el estómago y le hizo caer al suelo, respirando con dificultad.

"Te lo he dicho, ahora vamos a tener que hacer las cosas a las malas." El dolor en la cabeza de Daniel se hizo mucho más intenso, tanto que lo dejaba oír más que unos persistentes tambores en el interior de su cráneo, ni siquiera estaba escuchando la voz de Jack que no había dejado de decirle nada. "Por mucho que te sorprenda, nunca me ha gustado demasiado la tortura, me parece un método demasiado bárbaro de sacar información a un prisionero. Prefiero otro tipo de artimañas como el que acabo de usar contigo, pero veo que prefieres pasarlo mal."

Para sorpresa de Daniel, todo lo que tenía a su alrededor, comenzó a parpadear y aunque en un primer momento pensó que se trataba de su propio cerebro, cuando todo el decorado que le rodeaba desapareció y se convirtió en una habitación que formaba parte de la nave goauld en la que todavía estaba, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo realmente.

"Así que tu eres el señor del tiempo que quiere hacerse con mis niños."

El hombre, que no aparentaba más de treinta años se agachó junto a Daniel y le hizo un reverencia. "Puedes llamarme Thot, dios de la sabiduría. En cuanto a tus hijos, ellos tienen un poder que no he visto en ninguna otra criatura y si me dejas estudiarlos…"

"No vas a tomar a mis niños ni ahora ni nunca." Thot rozó con una mano la mejilla de Daniel y sonrió, con lo que parecía ser una mueca de tristeza.

"Es una verdadera pena, porque me gustas y podrías haber sido un estupendo amante. Pero lo primero es la ciencia y esos niños podrán darme el mayor de los conocimientos sobre como mejorar a los humanos que nadie haya visto nunca." Hizo un gesto hacia dos Jaffas que estaban en la puerta para que se llevaran a Daniel.

Lo agarraron de los brazos y sin ningún miramiento lo arrastraron hacia la salida de la habitación. "Tu les hiciste caer enfermos. Estás matando a mi hijo y pretendes que te entregue a mis niños. Estás más loco de lo que creía."

"Puedo curarle."

"Mientes."

"Cree lo que quieras, pero la verdad es que de la misma manera que les inoculé esa enfermedad, se la puedo quitar, siempre y cuando me traigas a los niños cuanto antes, o de lo contrario será demasiado tarde."

"Estás mintiendo." Dijo Daniel con un hilo de voz. Aquello podía ser verdad, no podía ser cierto que tenía que entregarle a los niños para no verlos morir. Tenía muy claro que si hacía eso, no volverían a verlos nunca.

"Tienes hasta mañana para pensártelo, pero te recuerdo que la próxima vez que hablemos no seré tan considerado como hoy. ¿Recuerdas lo que te hice el primer día? Pues ten en la cabeza ese dolor, porque mañana volverás a sentirlo y lo harás hasta que me digas lo que quiero oír."

Pese a intentar que no se le notara, Daniel comenzó a temblar, recordaba perfectamente la tortura del primer día. No sabía exactamente las técnicas que había usado, pero no podía quitarse de la cabeza lo mal que lo había pasado y lo poco que había logrado aguantar antes de quedar inconsciente.

"Esperad." Dijo Thot antes de que los Jaffas hubieran salido del todo de la habitación. Se acercó a Daniel, que intentó quitarse de encima a los dos enormes soldados que lo tenían cogido por los brazos.

Vio aquel pequeño aparato en la mano del gouald y pese a no saber lo que era, se temió lo peor, viniendo de una criatura que disfrutaba haciendo experimentos con los pueblos humanos a los que iba conquistando.

"Considera esto como un pequeño regalo, tal vez prefieras llamarlo ¿Cómo decís los humanos? A si, una manzana envenenada, pero nadie se atreve a desafiarme sin sufrir las consecuencias." Thot apretó el aparato contra el cuello de Daniel y un momento más tarde, este notó un fuerte calor penetrando en su piel, que misteriosamente desapareció rápido.

"O'Neill vendrá a por ti tarde o temprano. Quiero asegurarme que la victoria de la partida siempre esté en mi lado del tablero." Deslizó su mano sobre la barbilla de Daniel y finalmente indicó a los soldados que se lo llevaran a su celda.

- o -

No le fue muy difícil a Carter, dar con el paradero de Daniel, incluso parecía que el señor del sistema que dominaba aquella nave quisiera que encontraran a Daniel. "Cuando esté preparado señor." Le dijo a Jack que ya se encontraba en el silo. "¿Está seguro de hacer esto? podemos coger a alguien de otro equipo si prefiere quedarse con los niños."

"Se trata de Daniel, no les puedo decir a mis hijos el día de mañana, que no fui a buscar a su padre cuando más me necesitaba."

"Muy bien. Thor, cuando quieras, estamos preparados." Un segundo más tarde el rayo transportador de los Asgard dejó a Jack, Carter y Teal'c en el interior de la nave gouald.

Habían llegado a lo que parecía ser un almacén que hacía tiempo que nadie utilizaba, por lo que lo más probable era que nadie se hubiera enterado de su visita. "Aquí lo tengo, esta es la señal de Daniel. Todavía no es muy fuerte, por lo que supongo que estará un poco lejos todavía."

"Eso espero." Jack no quería pensar el motivo de aquella debilidad fuera que Daniel estuviera herido. Sin embargo, no tuvo mucho más tiempo para pensar.

"Eh, vosotros, identificaros." Dijo una voz jaffa detrás del grupo. "Tu, eres el sholva. Será un placer acabar contigo y decirle a mi señor que he sido tu ejecutor." El jaffa comenzó a disparar con su lanzadera y le siguió otro, por lo que el SG-1, tuvo que refugiarse tras unas columnas.

"No podemos perder más tiempo aquí, Daniel nos necesita." Dijo Jack por encima de los disparos. "Carter, lance una de las granadas sónicas, al menos los atontará el tiempo suficiente para dar con Daniel.

Antes incluso de que Jack terminara de hablar, el rayo transportador asgard dejó frente a ellos una especie de arma. "Gracias compañero." Dijo O'Neill por el intercomunicador.

"No hay de que O'Neill, no iba dejar que le ocurriera nada a Daniel Jackson ahora que mi nave lleva su nombre."

Jack cogió el arma y sin pararse a pensar como se usaría, apunto a los dos jaffas y disparó. Un tremendo rayo salió del arma y dividiéndose en dos, impactó directamente en el pecho de lo dos soldados.

"Vale, este es plan, encontramos a Daniel, damos un silbidito a Thor y no vamos. Nada de enfrentamientos innecesarios y Carter, por favor, intente no destruir la nave, al menos espere a que estemos fuera." Sam sonrió, pero no dijo nada, pues Jack ya se había puesto en marcha. Daniel era su prioridad y si tenía que matar a todo jaffa de la nave para dar con él, a pesar de lo que había dicho, yo haría su dudarlo.


	27. Chapter 27

La nave estaba vacía, o al menos eso parecía, pues O'Neill y el resto del SG-1 no encontraron a nadie por el pasillo. Jack pensó que tal vez fuera una trampa, pero en ese momento le daba lo mismo. Daniel estaba en peligro; O'Neill sabía perfectamente bien lo que sentía en una de las torturas de los señores del sistema y por lo que había vivido él, un goauld no se cansaba fácilmente de ver el sufrimiento de enemigo a sus pies.

Jack apenas dijo nada en todo el camino, sus amigos y compañeros lo miraron, aunque no habían pasado por nada parecido, comprendían perfectamente su dolor, la tristeza porque le pudiera haber ocurrido algo horrible a Daniel y por no haber estado antes allí por ayudarle.

"Señor, la señal se hace más fuerte. Creo que es por este pasillo."

"Es muy probable que tenga razón mayor Carter por aquí es por donde siempre están las celdas en las naves de los señores del sistema, seguramente tendrán a Daniel Jackson en una de ellas."

Sin decir nada, Jack siguió a Sam. Ella lo miró de reojo quería decirle que todo iba a salir bien, que habían salido sanos y salvos de peores circunstancias, pero al fin y al cabo, se sentía responsable de la situación actual de Daniel.

"No fue tu culpa, no quise verlo venir, pero sabía que Daniel haría algo parecido, siempre lo ha hecho por protegerme a mi, así que como no iba a hacerlo por los niños. Son su vida, los tres somos su vida y la cambiaría en cualquier momento por nuestra seguridad."

"Si, así es Daniel."

"Y yo le dejé meterse en la boca del lobo a sabiendas."

"Vamos general, todos sabemos que no es así, jamás pondría a Daniel en peligro a propósito."

De repente el sonido que estaban siguiendo para encontrar a Daniel se puso a sonar con mucha más intensidad, de la misma forma que Jack sintió que el corazón estaba a punto de explotarle.

"¿Es él?"

"Si, al menos es l señal que él mismo nos dejó."

"Muy bien, ¿Cuál es la celda?"

"La tercera empezando por el fondo. Pero señor, tenga cuidado puede ser una trampa." Jack era muy consciente de eso, pero también lo había sido Daniel al entregarse voluntariamente al señor del sistema, así que ahora Jack no le podía defraudar.

"Cubrid el pasillo y Teal'c no dudes en disparar a cualquier jaffa que intente llegar hasta nosotros." O'Neill no esperó la respuesta de Teal'c y sin más abrió la puerta. Todo estaba oscuro allí dentro, no se oía nada y parecía estar completamente vacío. Tal vez Sam tuviera razón y se tratara de una trampa, pero algo en su corazón el decía que no podía ser así, que Daniel estaba cerca, muy cerca y que le necesitaba más que a nadie. "Eh… ¿hola?"

Durante un segundo no se escuchó nada y Jack se sintió como un tonto hablando a la nada. dio un paso atrás, pero entonces algo se movió en el suelo, algo como un cuerpo arrastrándose hacia él.

"¿Daniel eres tu?"

"Jack…" Tan solo pareció un suspiró nada más que una brizna de aire corriendo por la habitación y desapareciendo un segundo más tarde.

"Daniel, dios mío." Todavía a oscuras, Jack entró en la celda con cuidado de golpear a su compañero que no sabía donde estaba. Entonces vio algo más, Daniel no estaba sólo. "¿Quién está ahí?"

"No, está bien, Jack está bien es…" Daniel tosió con fuerza, tan sólo escuchando su voz Jack ya sabía que su compañero no se encontraba bien y decidió no preguntarse que era lo que esa maldita serpiente le había hecho a su marido.

Entonces lo vio moverse, estaba tan cerca de él, que si alargaba el brazo, podría tocarle sin problemas. Estaba en el suelo, acurrucado, abrazado a sus propias rodillas; ni si quiera cuando había visto a Jack se había movido.

"Daniel, mi amor."

"Jack, no eres real. Por mucho que lo intenten, no me van a hacer creer que estás aquí de verdad. Da igual las horas de tortura, todavía no han comprendido que haré cualquier cosa por mi familia."

"Daniel, soy yo, soy Jack y he venido con Carter y Teal'c para sacarte de aquí." Jack se acercó para tocarle, pero Daniel se estremeció con tanta fuerza que O'Neill se vio obligado a retirar su mano de él por miedo a que se pudiera hacer daño a si mismo. "Daniel."

"No, ¿ves te lo he dicho?" Jack se volvió hacia la otra sombra, que en la otra esquina de la celda, todavía no había dicho nada. Jack se preguntó si estaría viva. "Quieren llegar a mi familia, saben que tengo a los niños y quieren que les diga donde están." Volvió a toser y aquel sonido que salía de los pulmones de Daniel no le gustó nada al general.

Tenía que sacarlo de ahí y que Janet le viera por fin. "Daniel ya basta, escúchame, sabes tan bien como yo, quien soy. A estas alturas sabes reconocer muy bien si soy real o no."

"Claro que lo se, por eso no vas a conseguir nada."

"Señor, se acercan guardias."

"¿Ahora también meten a Sam y Teal'c en sus sucios juegos? Debeis estar muy desesperados."

"Daniel por favor. Mira que se estás mal, no me puedo imaginar lo que te han hecho esos jaffas, lo que ese señor del sistema te ha hecho ver para conseguir la información que busca, pero tienes que confiar en mi."

"Eso dicen siempre. Eso dicen antes de matarme porque no les he dicho nada. Acabarán tirándome a la basura en lugar de resucitarme otra vez, porque sinceramente, no van a conseguirlo." Jack intentó contener todos sus sentimientos por el bien de Daniel.

Demasiadas imágenes cruzaron su cabeza, deseó no haber pasado por lo mismo, por el simple hecho de no poder hacerse una idea de lo que había sufrido Daniel, de las diferentes formas en que lo habrían matado, lo duro que era volver cada vez, porque cada vez era más difícil sentirse humano. Si Daniel no hubiera tenido aquella sobredosis de sarcófago…

Todo aquello era demasiado duro para que Jack pudiera comportarse con normalidad, pero al menos ocultaría sus verdaderos sentimientos hasta que Daniel estuviera seguro en el SGC otra vez.

"Mira vas a tener que confiar en mi, porque ahora mismo te voy a sacar de aquí, voy a llamar a Thor y nos vamos a ir a casa, vas a ver a los niños, te vas a poner bien y todo va a terminar."

"No te acerques a mi." Daniel respiraba demasiado fuerte para el gusto de Jack, pero no dijo nada.

Daniel intentó alejarse de él, pero tenía los miembros agarrotados, las manos apenas se movían por el suelo y las piernas las tenía inútiles. Ahora ni siquiera le habían dejado un par de horas para recuperarse antes del siguiente interrogatorio.

"_Entonces eso tal vez significa que esto acabará pronto y que han decidido acabar conmigo."_

Jack caminó hacia él muy lentamente, tan sólo deseaba abrazarlo, sentirlo junto a su cuerpo, como si fuera uno de los hijos y esperar a que se quedara dormido, a salvo con él, que apenas podía contenerse.

"Vale, lo voy a hacer rápido y espero que no grites y nos descubras, porque entonces estamos todos muertos." Confiaba en Daniel más que ninguna otra personas, más incluso que en si mismo.

Por eso, sin pensarlo dos veces, Jack camino los pasos que le separaban de Daniel y aunque este intentó zafarse de su abrazó logro cogerle.

"No…" Protestó Daniel como si se tratara de un niño pequeño, pero Jack no se separó de él, sintió sus manos tratando de separarse, sus piernas demasiado pesadas como para hacer fuerza, moviéndose inútilmente, pero él no se iba a separarse, no lo iba a soltar ahora que le había encontrado.

"Vamos Daniel, por favor, sigues ahí y lo se, hace falta mucho que más que lo que te han podido hacer para hacerte perder la cordura." Daniel siguió quejándose y a pesar de la oscuridad que les envolvía, estaba seguro que su compañero estaba llorando. "¿Sabes? Alex me ha preguntado por ti, sabía que te había hecho, daño, es un chico muy listo y Kayle, es maravillosa, está deseando verte y poder contarte todo lo que Carter le está enseñando."

"Has dicho sus nombres, has dicho sus nombres y yo no los había nombrado. Has dicho sus nombres." De repente y gracias a una pequeña luz que había en el techo, Jack se encontró con los ojos azules Daniel mirándole.

Parecía que a pesar de su debilidad le estuviera escaseando, jack sentía que aquella mirada profunda le estuviera leyendo la mente, buscando las mentiras que le habían intentado meter en la cabeza desde hacía días. Pero al verlo sonreír, se dio cuenta que no encontró ninguna.

"Has venido… Jack, después de todo… has venido." El cuerpo de Daniel se relajó y se dejó caer sobre el general, sabía que lo mantendría seguro. "La madre de los chicos está aquí conmigo."

"¿Es la mujer que está ahí?" Daniel asintió, con los ojos cerrados, demasiado cansado como para seguir luchando ahora que tenía a Jack para protegerle. Sintió a mano de Jack acariciando su rostro y apretó su cuerpo contra el del general para sentirlo todavía más cerca.

Sam, que había entrado en la celda un momento antes, se acercó a Jack y negó con la cabeza después de haber comprobado el estado de la mujer de la que hablaba Daniel. Llevaba unas cuantas horas muerto, pero en su estado de semiinconsciencia, Daniel no se debía de haber dado ni cuenta.

"Vamos a sacarte de aquí, ¿de acuerdo?"

"A ella también ¿verdad? Salvo a los niños poniéndolas en las cámaras y se sacrificó por ellos, igual que he hecho yo. A lo mejor después de todo no soy tan mal padre." Jack no dijo que la mujer estaba muerta, pues no eso no le sentaría nada bien a su compañero, ya tendría tiempo para enterarse de la noticia.

"Eres un gran padre y nos niños te adoran, no sabes lo mucho que te añoran." Jack besó la frente de Daniel y lo escuchó suspirar. "Y yo creí que me moría cuando no te vi volver al SGC." Sam y Teal'c entraron en la celda. "Chicos, nos vamos. Thor estamos preparados. Daniel… ¿Daniel?" Daniel estaba inconsciente, inmóvil entre sus brazos. "Aguanta un poco más, en seguida estaremos en casa. Todo va salir bien."

Jack se preguntó si eso se lo decía a si mismo en lugar de hablar con Daniel que seguramente no le estaba escuchando. Besó sus labios tibios y deseó que Daniel lo sintiera. "Estoy contigo, estoy aquí… contigo."


	28. Chapter 28

"Daniel está bien tranquilo." Dijo la doctora Fraiser mientras empujaba a Jack fuera de la enfermería. No era para menos, el general estaba fuera de si, hablaba demasiado rápido y no dejaba que Janet pensara con claridad. "Necesita descansar y teniendo en cuenta todo por lo que ha pasado, creo que estará bien en poco tiempo."

"Pero…"

"General, lo digo en serio, Daniel necesita descansar y usted debería estar con sus hijos que son quienes más lo necesitan ahora." Jack se detuvo a pensar, había estado tan preocupado con poner a salvo a Daniel que ni siquiera había pensado en los niños.

¿Lo convertía eso en un mal padre? No lo pensó, no era el momento para ello, sintiendo que debería estar en la enfermería al lado de Daniel, esperando a que por fin se despertara y decirle que todo iba a salir bien.

"En cuanto se despierte, hágamelo saber."

"Descuide, será el primero el saberlo." La mano de la doctora se posó sobre su brazo, pues por su pequeña estatura no llegó a su hombro. "Estoy segura que Daniel sabe lo preocupado que está por él. Váyase a descansar y dígale a los chicos que todo irá bien."

Jack pensó que estaría bien decirles a sus hijos lo mismo que quería decirle a Daniel. Se despidió de su amiga y se fue hacia la habitación en la que estaban aquellos días sus hijos.

Era tarde, por lo que abrió la puerta con cuidado para no despertarles en caso de que estuvieran durmiendo. Sin embargo, la luz todavía estaba encendida en el interior y los dos niños estaban sentados en la misma cama, hablando en voz baja.

"Papá está bien, ¿no lo has notado tu también? Papá lo ha traído a casa y aunque no está del todo sano, pronto se pondrá bien, creía que tu también podías notarlo." Le dijo Alex a su hermana que lo miraba en silencio.

"No, yo no puedo leer su mente, no como tu. No se porque, me gustaría saber lo que están pensando ahora y saber que está bien, bueno que ese señor del sistema no le hizo nada que no pase con el tiempo."

Jack escuchó a sus hijos atentamente. Todavía le sorprendía que a sus escasos cinco años de edad, hablaran ya como dos absolutos adultos. No era fácil hacerse a la idea de que mentalmente, los niños eran dos personas completamente desarrolladas.

"Pero me gusta sentirles a los dos y a Sam y a Teal'c también. Es como si sintiera sus corazones." Kayle levantó la cabeza, estaba tan concentrada hablando con su hermano, que no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento que su padre estaba allí con ellos. "¡Papá! La niña se levantó de un salto y fue hasta su padre que la recogió casi al vuelo.

Notó su cuerpo caliente todavía por la fiebre, si al menos hubieran encontrado la forma de que los niños se pusieran bien, al menos en ese caso, hubiera merecido la pena poner en peligro a Daniel.

"Tendríais que estar durmiendo hace dos horas para poneros bien y recuperar fuerzas." La niña apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su padre y cerró los ojos, haciendo ver que se había quedado dormida. "¿Cómo estáis?" Dijo mientras dejaba a la niña en la otra cama.

"Mejor que papá ¿verdad?" Alex era demasiado adulto, incluso para un niño tan especial como él.

"No digas eso, todo va a salir bien, papá descansando y en cuanto se sienta un poco mejor vendrá a veros a vosotros. Jack le acarició la cabecita a Kayle, la niña sonrió y se acurrucó en la cama, mientras su padre la arropaba.

"Papá, ¿puedo decirte algo?"

Jack fue a la cama de Alex y se sentó al lado del niño que le hizo un hueco. Jack repitió la misma acción de arropar al pequeño.

"Claro. ¿Qué ocurre?"

"Papá si que consiguió la forma de curarnos, lo que pasa es que ahora está muy asustado y no quiere volver con nosotros. después de todas la veces que ese señor del sistema lo devolvió a la vida después de torturarlo, le da miedo abrir los ojos y darse que cuenta que sigue en la misma celda."

"¿Lo dices en serio?"

"Papá no hace más que gritar y te pide ayuda, también ha llamado a la tía Sam y a Teal'c pero al final quien le pide ayuda realmente es a ti. Eres el único en el que confía más que en si mismo. Te necesita para volver."

"Pero no se como hacerlo." Jack a veces olvidaba que estaba hablando con dos niños, por mucho que ambos tuvieran una mente muy superior, a veces incluso superior a la que tenía él. "Alex ¿crees que no lo he intentado? Cuando estábamos en la nave, cuando lo encontré allí tirado en el suelo…" Al ver que la expresión de sus dos hijos cambiaba radicalmente dejó de hablar. "Tienes razón, tengo que intentarlo, no puedo dejarlo solo." Les dio el beso de buenas noches a los dos, rezando para que aguantaran un poco más.

los dos niños estaban muy débiles, a pesar de la vitalidad que aparentaban tener, aquello no era real; los dos estaban tan pálidos, como si nunca les hubiera dado la luz del sol y la fiebre les hacía sudar sin parar.

Se detuvo un momento apoyándose en la puerta, con el pensamiento puesto en que si todo salía mal podía perder a toda su familia sin darse cuenta. Siempre eran los goaulds, siempre eran ellos los que le arrebataban las cosas que más querían y un señor del sistema podía haber matado a Daniel y sus hijos ni siquiera estaban a salvo todavía.

"Señor." La voz Carter llamó su atención como para dejar de pensar en todo lo malo que le había pasado. "Daniel, está consciente o al menos… Será mejor que venga conmigo."

Mientras caminaron por el pasillo, los dos se mantuvieron en silencio, Jack no quería hablar, pues tenía la mente puesta en lo que le había dicho su hijo sobre Daniel y en como podría ayudarle a salir de su estado.

Por su parte, Sam no sabía que decir. No tenía demasiada experiencia en lo que a tener una pareja estable se refería y mucho menos a que la otra persona estuviera en peligro.

¿Qué le iba a decir? Mentir y decirle que todo se iba a arreglar, no funcionaría, pues el general sabía que las cosas estaban muy difíciles y además, si Sam intentaba mentirle, Jack se daría cuenta, la conocía demasiado bien.

Por eso nadie dijo nada hasta la entrada de la enfermería.

"Se que usted es el único que puede conseguirlo. Daniel está, está atrapado dentro de si mismo y Janet no ha conseguido… usted le conoce mejor que nadie, tráigalo de vuelta, todos le echamos de menos."

- o -

Jack no sabía muy bien lo que esperar dentro de la enfermería. Ya había visto a Daniel justo antes de marcharse, ya lo había tenido en sus brazos al encontrarlo y había visto su cara de terror al creer que era parte de la pesadilla de las torturas de ese señor del sistema. Lo había visto, al caer inconsciente por el cansancio y la desesperación, colgando del hombro de Teal'c como si de un muñeco completamente roto se tratara. Pero ahora, después de lo que Alex y Carter le habían dicho, no sabía que era lo que se iba a encontrar.

Daniel estaba allí tumbado, aunque al estar de lado no pudo verle cara. Se acercó a él en silencio, pues todavía no tenía del todo claro que sería lo mejor que podía decirle, para, al menos no asustarle.

Por fin estaba al lado de la cama y se dio cuenta que Daniel tenía los ojos abiertos, no estaba durmiendo, pero no se movió ni siquiera cuando notó su presencia en la habitación.

"Se que piensas que todo esto no es más que un producto de tu imaginación, pero te puedo asegurar que soy real."

"Supongo que eso sería lo que diría mi mente para hacerme creer que la pesadilla es real."

Jack sonrió, incluso en sus peores momentos, Daniel seguía siendo mucho más inteligente que él. se acercó todavía más, lo suficiente como para sentarse a su lado en la cama. Daniel se retiró, pero no pudo evitar que el general le tocara el brazo. Jack lo escuchó protestar.

"Todo está bien, ¿de verdad que podría hacerte daño? Me conoces mejor que yo mismo. Te quiero Daniel." Se acercó lo suficiente a él como para poder decírselo al oído pero no hacerle sentir incómodo. "Vamos mírame por favor, sabes muy bien que no podría lastimarte." Pero Daniel no se movió. No estaba del todo seguro si quería hacerlo o si por el contrario prefería quedarse apartado de un mundo que estaba seguro que le iba a lastimar.

"Tengo miedo de despertarme y saber que estoy otra vez en esa celda, ver al señor del sistema riéndose por que sabe que ha vuelto a hacerme caer en al misma trampa, han sido ya muchas veces Jack, muchas más de las que siento capaz de aguantar."

El cuerpo de Daniel que ahora parecía mucho más pequeño y frágil de lo normal empezó a temblar y sin darse cuenta se juntó todo lo que pudo al general. Por muy confundido que estuviera con lo que era realidad y lo que no, había un cosa sobre lo que nada ni nadie le haría dudar.

Jack era su vida, era el único que podía salvarle, el que siempre estaba allí para él y visión de su cerebro o no, ahora mismo estaba con él, se había tumbado junto a él en la cama, había rodeado su cuerpo con fuerza y le estaba besando en la mejilla.

Tal vez ese fuera el principio de una locura que le mantendría en ese mundo creado para no ver las torturas del señor del sistema, pero al menos se sentía bien en los brazos de Jack.

"Alex dice que sabes como salvarles." Daniel sonrió aunque no pareció una expresión muy humana la que vio Jack en el gesto de su marido.

"Está en mi cabeza lo se y no hago más que pensar en ello, pero es como si hubiera barrera que no me deja verlo. ¿Y si no puedo encontrarlo a tiempo? ¿Y si los chicos mueren por mi culpa?"

De repente y sin que Jack se lo esperara, Daniel se dio la vuelta con un movimiento brusco que el general creyó que le tiraría de la cama, pero no fue así, sino que Daniel le abrazó con fuerza y enterró la cabeza contra el pecho de Jack.

"No se si eres real o tan sólo producto de mi torturada mente, pero ahora mismo me da igual porque estoy cansado y necesito que me abraces, porque de lo contrario no creo que pueda ayudar a los chicos y tu presencia y pensar en ellos, es todo lo que mantiene dentro de cierta cordura que resulta demasiado frágil."

Jack no dijo nada al respecto, tan sólo besó en la frente y le acarició el cabello, mientras rodeó su cuerpo de nuevo. Tal vez aquello fuera a ser largo, pero estaba decidido a recuperar a Daniel y salvar a sus hijos por mucho que costara.


	29. Chapter 29

Las horas de sueño habían sentado bien a Daniel, al menos ahora era capaz de diferenciar lo que real de lo que no, lo había formado parte de su pesadilla y lo que estaba ocurriendo de verdad. Jack había estado junto a él la mayor parte del rato, aunque Daniel supuso que en algún momento el coronel se habría ido a ver como estaban los chicos.

El profesor no le había preguntado por ellos, pues temía lo que Jack pudiera decirle; por su parte Jack le había dicho que estaban bien, nada más. Daniel sabía que había más, que Alex estaba enfermo, que el virus que tenía en su cuerpo se había extendido por no haber encontrado la solución todavía en su cabeza. Pero Jack lo había hecho por su bien y no le había dicho nada al respecto.

Janet salió de la habitación, mientras Jack le esperaba en pasillo para que hablara sin cortarse por tener a Daniel delante.

"¿Cómo está?"

"Mejor de lo que esperaba, aunque no soy psiquiatra; diría que su cuerpo esta bien y que su mente se está recuperando rápidamente. Supongo que le dará las gracias a usted cuando todo esto termine."

"No he hecho nada." Dijo Jack lamentándose, por no haber podido ser de más ayuda para Daniel. Era su marido, el hombre de su vida y no era capaz de ayudarle como esperaba hacerlo. "Porque estar sentado al lado de su cama y verlo dormir no es que se pueda llamar hacer nada."

"Al contrario coronel. Daniel necesita una realidad en la que apoyarse, algo que estaba allí antes de ser secuestrado y torturado, algo que me le demuestre que las cosas pueden acabar bien."

Jack pensó durante un momento, tal vez era cierto, tal vez simplemente estando allí con él, mirándole, sonriéndole cuando despertaba y esperando a que fuera Daniel el que dijera o preguntara algo para hablar.

"¿Cómo van los chicos?" la expresión de Jack cambió radicalmente.

Hacerse el fuerte no era fácil, hacer creer a la gente que todo iba bien, cuidar de Daniel y ocultarle que su hijo estaba muy enfermo y estar con los chicos para decirles que papá estaba descansando, estaba siendo agotador para Jack y no sabía cuanto tiempo más podría aguantar así.

"Coronel."

"No tan bien como Daniel por lo que veo. Alex no responde a tu tratamiento y creo si Daniel no se da prisa en encontrar lo que puede curarle." Jack no terminó la frase, ya era difícil pensar en esa posibilidad como para decirla en voz alta. "Pero Daniel es fuerte y lo conseguirá." Janet se preguntó si eso era más una plegaria que una idea firme, pero no preguntó al respecto.

"Lo se, ha pasado mucho en estos años, como para no conseguirlo ahora."

Jack se despidió de su amiga y entro en la habitación de su compañero. Para su sorpresa, Daniel se había levantado y sentado frente a un escritorio estaba escribiendo sin parar en una hoja de papel.

"¿Se puede saber que es lo que haces? Janet dijo que reposo absoluto durante una semana más." Daniel ni se inmutó, como si no le hubiera escuchado, siguió con la cabeza baja delante del papel, haciendo lo que para Jack no eran más que simples garabatos sin sentido. Se arrodilló frente a él e intentó que levantara el bolígrafo del papel. "Daniel."

"¡No Jack!" El coronel se sobresaltó al escuchar gritar a Daniel y se quedó petrificado al ver el gesto de terror en el rostro de su compañero. "Casi lo tengo, se que está ahí, en mi mente y si me esfuerzo un poco más conseguiré encontrar el antídoto. Su madre me lo dijo antes de morir."

"Daniel, por favor, si sigue así vas a terminar haciéndote daño." Jack tocó su frente, aunque con sólo mirar el sudor que corría por su rostro, podía decir que tenía una fiebre bastante alta. "Tiene que haber otra forma, ¿Qué tal con la hipnosis? Creo que Carter ha estado practicando con eso."

Daniel forcejeó un poco con O'Neill para soltar su mano y continuó escribiendo. Le dolía la cabeza y había perdido la noción de cuanto tiempo llevaba escribiendo. Podían ser minutos o varios días, no estaba seguro, pero no iba a parar hasta encontrar en su mente lo que tan desesperadamente buscaba.

"No, esto es más rápido, si recapacito sobre todo lo ocurrido en la nave, si aparto lo que no ocurrió de verdad y me centro en las horas de tortura y en las conversaciones con la madre de los chicos, entonces creo que podré sacar algo en claro.

Jack lo miró horrorizado, pues no podía creer que estuviera hablando en serio. Sabía que Daniel siempre se tomaba las cosas muy en serio, pero aquello estaba a punto de traspasar el límite de lo que Jack podía aguantar.

Daniel se estaba torturando, se sentía culpable, eso estaba muy claro, por no haber podido ayudar antes a sus hijos, por saber que Alex estaba enfermo y que ahora no podía hacer nada por él mientras no encontrar en sus pensamientos la información que necesitaba, pero definitivamente, aquello era demasiado hasta para el coronel.

Volvió a coger su mano y con un movimiento rápido que Daniel no pudo ver venir, el quito el bolígrafo.

"Jack, por favor, devuélvemelo, estaba muy cerca, lo se, pero sino continuo…"

"Si no continuas, con un poco de suerte volverás a ser tu mismo y con la mente totalmente despejada podrás encontrar en seguida la solución para nuestros hijos."

Los ojos de Daniel se abrieron de par en par, quería decir tantas cosas, pero no pudo, era cierto estaba agotado y por mucho que quisiera pensar lo contrario, no tenía cerca la solución a su problema.

"Además, si quieres torturarte, por mi bien, vale hazlo todo lo que quieras. Pero no se te ocurra hacerlo por nuestros hijos, porque eso lo llevo haciendo hace más de ocho años, cuando murió Charlie. No es fácil perder un hijo…"

"Jack no digas eso, no me digas que Alex va a morir, porque se muy bien que si ocurre será por mi culpa. "Jack le besó lentamente. Podía ver sin problemas, que Daniel estaba destrozado, agotado, roto y por más que lo intentaba no había forma de repararlo hasta que todo aquello terminara. Le rodeó tiernamente con sus brazos, apretándolo con fuerza.

"No va a morir eso te lo prometo, pero necesito que entiendas que si eso llega a pasar, será mucho peor que todo lo que puedes sentir ahora, porque entonces ya no habrá marcha atrás. Ahora podemos salvarle, ahora hay tiempo para dar con la solución, ahora podemos cambiar su destino." Le besó en la frente, mientras lo escuchó sollozar entre sus brazos. "Pero para eso, te necesito al cien por cien, física y mentalmente, necesito que olvides todo el daño que te han hecho y por el voy a matar a ese maldito señor del sistema y quiero que te centres en recuperarte, Alex todavía tiene tiempo, podrá esperarte."

Daniel volvió a mirarle, las lágrimas acumuladas bajo sus ojos hacían que el color azul de sus ojos brillara más intensamente que nunca y la mueca de sus labios, intentando no derrumbarse, era devastadora para Jack, pero aún así se mantuvo firme.

"¿Cuánto tiempo tiene Alex?"

"¿Cuánto necesitas tu?"

"Tengo recordar cada palabra de la conversación con la madre de los chicos, se que hay está la clave, porque ella sabía lo que ese goauld les había hecho, porque no son unos niños normales y que es lo que les ocurre."

"¿Cómo se llamaba?" Jack tiró de Daniel para que se levantara y lo llevó hasta la cama, donde hizo que se sentara justo a su lado. "¿Cómo se llamaba su madre?"

"Cata… Catarina, si Catarina. Era un mujer muy hermosa, rubia y de ojos azules, los chicos se parecen mucho a ella."

Mientras lo miraba, Jack se dio cuenta que Daniel estaba mucho más relajado. No se encontraba bien, pero al menos parecía que su mente estaba mucho más centrada en lo que tenía que encontrar dentro de sus recuerdos.

"Estaba muy débil, no tardó en morir, al menos así no tuvo que sufrir mucha más tortura. En cierto modo fue afortunada." Sin poder evitarlo sus manos comenzaron a temblar con fuerza, los recuerdos eran demasiado fuertes como para no volver a sufrir con ellos.

"Está bien, está bien, vamos tranquilízate." Volvió a besarle la frente, como si de un niño se tratara. Acarició su espalda, recorriéndola con su mano de arriba abajo sin parar. Lo escuchó suspirar, cerrar los ojos y tragar saliva.

Daniel apretó con fuerza su mano, escuchó el latido de su corazón, que gracia a la voz cálida de Jack y de sus palabras tranquilizadores, se había suavizado. De repente abrió los ojos de par en par y lo miró como si hubiera descubierto algo.

"Sam, tengo que hablar con Sam y con Janet ahora mismo." Se levantó de un salto de la cama y echó a correr, salió de la habitación, a punto estuvo de golpearse con dos soldados que pasaban por allí, pero los esquivó.

Jack lo siguió de cerca, sin saber lo que le ocurría o que era lo que había averiguado, pero si al menos le había ayudado a sacar algo de su mente, entonces sentía bien.

Al llegar a la enfermería, Daniel tuvo que detenerse para tomar aire y no caer al suelo rendido. Su cuerpo no estaba recuperado del todo y ahora se daba cuenta de ello. Apenas había estado corriendo cinco minutos y las piernas ya no le sostenían.

"¡Janet! Los chicos, ya se lo que tienes que hacer, lo he visto, su madre me lo dijo antes de morir. Se trata de una encima que el goauld colocó en su cuerpo, les inyectó algo, no recuerdo el nombre… ¡Mierda!" Jack rodeó el cuerpo de su compañero al llegar donde estaba él.

"Daniel, no pasa nada…"

"Espera lo tengo, lo inyecto bajo la piel del cuello, para que la red neuronal de su cuerpo lo asimilara y fuera mas difícil dar con ella. Pero hay un remedio." Jack se dio cuenta que Daniel se estaba dejando caer sobre él, aunque su mente estaba trabajando a gran rapidez, pero su cuerpo, que estaba usando ya sus últimos cartuchos, estaba empezando a apagarse. "Tienes que suprimirla, no quitarla, eso los mataría y creo que tenemos el aparato necesario aquí en la base, Sam…" Se tambaleó las piernas le estaban fallando. Jack sujetó con fuerza, después de todo lo que había luchado consigo mismo para conseguir la información, no le iba a detener ahora, por mucho que le costara. "Sam sabe de lo que hablo, está en su laboratorio, junto al núcleo de Naquadah que cogimos hace dos años, eso es."

Daniel gimió levemente, protestó por un fuerte dolor en la cabeza y se dejó caer definitivamente sobre los brazos de Jack, consciente que había apurado hasta el final todas sus energías.

"Haz lo que Daniel te ha dicho por favor, yo lo llevaré de vuelta al dormitorio." Lo dejó con cuidado en el suelo, mientras dos enfermeros se acercaban a ellos, acarició el rostro de Daniel y sonrió, diciéndole a pesar de que su compañero estaba inconsciente. "Bien hecho, nunca he dudado que eras todo un luchador."


	30. Chapter 30

Tres días sin haber pegado ojo no le estaban sentando nada bien a Jack. Preocuparse por la salud de sus hijos y vigilar a Daniel para que no volviera a agotarse estaba acabando con todas sus energías. Necesitaba sentarse un poco, dormir incluso y no pensar nada, dejarse llevar a sus recuerdos, cuando su familia era sumamente feliz y todo lo que importaba era jugar y enseñar lo que era la vida a sus hijos.

El coronel estaba luchando por todos, como si así evitara Daniel tener que recordar lo que había hablado con la madre de los niños, o como si así Alex pudiera sentirse más cómodo y no sintiera el dolor y la fiebre que se apoderaban de él cada pocas horas. Jack se estaba esforzando, pero prefería no pensar cuanto tiempo más aguantaría de esa forma.

No le importaba, daba lo mismo, pues su familia estaba en peligro, su familia podía desmoronarse y él era el único que podía estar allí para cuidarlos a todos. Al fin y al cabo seguía siendo el coronel O'Neill, el que había salvado el planeta entero en tantas ocasiones. Si podía hacer eso, tenía que poder salvar la vida de sus seres queridos.

Entró en el laboratorio de Sam, ya le habían dicho que estaba allí trabajando en el aparato que le había dicho Daniel. El coronel sabía que apenas iba a comprender ni una palabra de lo que Carter pudiera contarle, pero aún así tenía que preguntar, pues quieto no se podía quedar.

"¿Cómo va?"

Sam se dio la vuelta y sonrió. Eso tenía que significar algo bueno. Siempre le había gustado la sonrisa de su amiga, pero al verla mostrar esa sonrisa en ese momento, Jack sintió ganas de darle un beso. Pero primero necesitaba las noticias.

"Bueno, cuando trajimos este aparato no tenía mucha idea sobre como funcionaba y para ser sincera no le he prestado demasiada atención en todo este tiempo. Necesitaré estudiarlo un poco más, pero creo que podré saber como ayudar a los niños con él."

"Eso significa que todo va a salir bien." Dijo Jack tratando de creerse sus propias palabras.

"No me pida que le diga que tengo todas las respuestas. Sabe tan bien como yo como funcionan estas cosas. Estamos tratando con un aparato extraño, que apenas hemos estudiado y vamos a tener que usarlo en sus hijos."

Sam no quería decir la verdad, no quería decir que faltaba no sabía cuanto tiempo para estar segura que el aparato funcionaría y que los efectos que su rayo energético no afectaría a los niños con ningún daño.

No podía decirlo así al coronel, viendo las ojeras que dibujaban sus ojos y menos por el aspecto cansado y lo hecho polvo que estaba. "Estoy trabajando en él lo más rápido que puedo y le puedo asegurar que encontraré la forma de ayudar a los chicos. Le prometo que en cuanto sepa algo le llamaré, será el primero en saberlo."

"Gracias." Dijo sin más Jack antes de marcharse.

Jack retornó al pequeño apartamento que habían creado en la base para su familia. Nadie había dicho nada, nadie se había opuesto a que aquellas tres habitaciones hubieran sido prestadas a Jack. Todos habían estado de acuerdo a que los niños estuvieran lo más cómodos posible, con sus juguetes, cerca de sus padres y lo más tranquilo que pudiera ser.

Daniel se había quedado dormido otra vez, apenas se había levantado en dos días, pues sacar de su cabeza la información que necesitaba para poder salvar a sus hijos le había dejado exhausto. Jack tenía razón, si hubiera estado más rato rebuscando en sus pensamientos tal vez ahora estaría peor. Pero le daba igual, aunque no se lo fuera a decir así a Jack porque entonces el coronel se enfadaría, pero no le importaba pasarlo mal si así sus hijos estaban seguros.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse cuando Jack entró en la habitación. Se quedó quieto en la cama, no quería mover ni un centímetro de su cuerpo; por lo que se quedó ahí, enterrado en la ropa de la cama, apenas se veía nada de él, tan sólo sus ojos.

Jack se sentó en la esquina de la cama y acarició el costado de Daniel por encima de la ropa de la cama. Su compañero suspiró aliviado y sintiendo el dolor en todo su cuerpo, se dio la vuelta hasta quedar apoyado sobre su costado y le miró, sonriendo.

"¿Cómo estás? Janet me ha dicho que es como si tuvieras una gripe. Está segura que con un par de días más en la cama podrás levantarte."

Pero Daniel no quería hablar de si mismo. "Se que Alex no puede levantarse de la cama y que Janet tiene controlada a Kayle por si su estado empeora, pero los echo tanto de menos."

"Daniel…"

"Lo se, lo se, no me vuelvas a decir que no pueden salir de su habitación, soy su padre tanto como tu." Con mucho esfuerzo Daniel se sentó en la cama. Al dejar caer la ropa de cama hasta su cintura, tiritó, se estaba demasiado bien bajo la manta. "Sólo te pudo que me lleves a verles."

"No puedes moverte. No te hagas el fuerte conmigo, porque no te vas a levantar de esa cama." Daniel sonrió, con el mismo gesto infantil que había enamorado a Jack en un primer momento.

Jack le acarició el rostro y apartó de su frente las gotas de sudor que iban cayendo poco a poco. le besó en los labios, parecía que hacía días que no sentía el contacto de sus labios. Daniel rodeó el cuello del coronel con sus brazos y dejó que tirara de él, lentamente, hasta que quedó completamente sentado en la cama.

"¿Sabías que eres todo un cabezota?" Dijo Jack.

El coronel se arrodilló frente a él y cogió las manos de Daniel entre las suyas.

"Necesito verlos; Jack, los chicos me necesitan, necesitan a sus dos padres. Dime que tu lo ves igual." Daniel esperó un momento.

Jack no dijo nada, tan sólo se levantó y puso sobre los hombros de su compañero, la manta con la que había estado durmiendo y la apretó con fuerza. "Ni se te ocurra moverte, vuelvo en un momento." Dejó un beso rápido en los labios de Daniel.

El profesor lo vio marcharse y esperó a que volviera. De repente comenzó a escuchar ruidos en su cabeza, como si se tratara de una radio mal sintonizada. Escuchaba la voz de la madre de los chicos, escuchaba al goauld que le había torturado y a algunos de los jaffas que habían estado allí.

Respiró con fuerza, tenía que hacerlo desaparecer o al menos escuchar todos aquellos ruidos por separado unos de otros. "Eso salvará a mis hijos." Tenía que seguir esa voz, la de la madre de los chicos, tenía que recuperar esa conversación.

"Vas a sufrir mucho, humano, como me digas lo que quiero saber."

"_No eso no, tengo que volver, tengo que volver. Su madre, ella lo sabe, ella me lo dijo, me dijo como funcionaba el aparato."_

"Cuida de mis hijos, cuida de ellos. No dejes que mueran." La voz resonaba en su cabeza cada vez con más fuerza, mientras que las otras iban desapareciendo casi por completo.

Lo estaba consiguiendo, se estaba haciendo fuerte, estaba consiguiendo encontrar lo que buscaba dentro de su mente, estaba allí, pese a lo que le costara lo iba a conseguir.

"_Los chicos, dime lo que tengo que hacer, dime lo que tengo que saber, lo que hace falta para curar a Alex."_

Le costaba respirar, le costaba concentrarse, pero no le importaba, porque sabía que estaba cerca. Jack estaba a punto de volver y le sacaría de sus recuerdos para que no se hiciera daño. Por eso tenía que darse prisa y acabar cuanto antes.

"La máquina necesita un núcleo de naquadah, nada más que un par de gramos, si se utiliza algo superior, el cerebro del paciente morirá sin remedio."

"_Dos gramos, si eso es dos gramos. Pero vamos tiene que haber algo más, tiene que haber algo que le ayude a Sam a que el aparato funcione sin problemas." _

La puerta se volvió a abrir de nuevo, pero no importaba, no hasta que tuviera las respuestas que necesitaba, estaba demasiado cerca como para dejarlo así sin más ahora. Escuchó los pasos y una parte de su cabeza podía imaginarse que Jack le estaba llamando, que se acercaba a él con el miedo en el rostro. Pero no podía dejarlo, no podía hacerle eso a sus hijos.

"Daniel."

No lo escuchó realmente, la madre de los chicos, Catarina estaba allí, junto a él en esa celda, la estaba viendo, estaba hablando con ella. Catarina estaba a punto de morir no le quedaba mucho tiempo para darle las respuestas que necesitaba, por eso tenía que estar atento porque tal vez no podría volver otra vez a esa parte de sus recuerdos. Por mucho que le costara tenía que seguir.

"¡Daniel! Vamos no me hagas esto, no me digas que lo has vuelto a hacer. ya sabes lo que pasó la última vez, ya sabes que no puedes hacer esto sin agotarte tu mismo, así que por favor déjalo ya."

De repente Daniel abrió lentamente los ojos, se quedó mirando a Jack y sonrió. Estaba cansado, quería volver a dormir, pero no lo iba a hacer, no porque tenía que hablar con Sam tenía que contarle lo que ahora ya sabía, tenía que ver a sus hijos y tenía que pasar tiempo con Jack. tenía que hacerlo todo y allí el cansancio no entraba.

"Vamos vuelve a la cama."

"No, se que esa silla de ruedas es para que pueda ver a los chicos, pero antes…"

"Daniel."

"No, no puedo tumbarme porque ya lo se.

"¿Cómo dices?"

"Tengo la respuesta, se como funciona la máquina."

Jack lo abrazó aunque Daniel no estaba seguro si era por miedo o por agradecimiento, tal vez un poco de cada. Le besó en la mejilla y tiró de nuevo de él para ayudarle a ponerse en pie. Ahora todo saldría bien, ahora lo sabía, porque ahora tenía las respuestas que necesitaba.


	31. Chapter 31

Jack no había querido quedarse en el pasillo esperando a que Janet saliera de la enfermería y le dijera si las cosas habían salido bien o no. Se había quedado con Daniel en la habitación, al menos así lo tenía controlado y sabía que no se levantaba de la cama bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Daniel estaba agotado, la última regresión lo había dejado casi sin fuerzas y por mucho que quería estar con sus hijos, tenía que descansar. Jack se había sentado en la con él y tal y como su compañero le había pedido, le arropó entre sus brazos, como si así pudiera sentirse mejor.

"Janet tarda mucho, ¿crees que todo está bien?" Daniel se acurrucó todavía mas contra el cuerpo del coronel.

"Todo va a salir bien, siempre lo conseguimos, por muy mal que vayan las cosas, siempre conseguimos que todo salga bien al final."

"¿Y si les ocurre algo a los chicos? Tal vez la visión que tuve no fuera del todo acertada, tal vez no ocurrió aquello y…"

"Daniel tranquilízate, ¿acaso no me crees cuando te digo que las cosas se van a solucionar?" Daniel asintió en silencio, pero seguía sin poder quitarse de la cabeza, la idea de que por su culpa los niños sufrieran algún daño.

"Deberías estar con ellos."

"Tu me necesitas más ahora mismo. Ellos están en buenas manos. En lo que se refiere al núcleo de Naquadah, nadie mejor que Carter para ocuparse de ello y para tratar a los chicos, confío plenamente en Janet. Pero tu amigo mío," Espero a que Daniel lo mirara a los ojos antes de continuar hablando. "Eres un tremendo testarudo, al que no puedo dejar sólo sin preguntarme si vas a levantarte y tratar de hacer lo que quieras."

Daniel sonrió tímidamente, pues eso significaba que Jack lo conocía demasiado bien, que tantos años juntos, le habían dado al coronel un conocimiento casi perfecto de Daniel, su personalidad, sus inquietudes y sobretodo lo mucho que le importaba la familia.

"Me siento como un completo inútil ahora mismo."

Poco a poco, Jack se tumbó junto a Daniel, le besó en la frente y rodeó su cuerpo de nuevo con ambas manos. Sonrió al verlo tan inocente en sus brazos, tal débil incluso y tan abatido, tanto que tan sólo Jack podía hacerle sentir mejor. Adoraba poder protegerle, saber que podía hacer cualquier cosa por Daniel, por los chicos, por su familia, sin importarle las consecuencias; sin importarle no dormir durante días, sin importarle su propia salud, todo lo que estuviera más allá de la seguridad y la tranquilidad de su pequeña familia, carecía de importancia.

"Jack…"

"No se te ocurra pensar nada de eso, ¿de acuerdo? Que yo sepa eres el miembro más fuerte de esta familia, no he visto a nadie que se esfuerce como tu en hacer que las cosas con funcionen y por si no tu acuerdas, tenemos oportunidad de salvar a nuestros hijos gracias a ti."

"¿De verdad crees eso?"

"Tu también lo crees, si no, no te hubieras arriesgado a tener aquellas visiones." Jack se acercó a Daniel y fue a besarle en la mejilla, pero justo en ese momento, su compañero se dio la vuelta y se apoderó de sus labios lentamente.

"Te quiero."

Jack no llegó a contestar, pues la puerta de la habitación se abrió en ese momento, en el que Janet y Carter tras ella entraron. Jack se incorporó rápidamente y ayudó a Daniel a hacer lo mismo. Los dos miraron en silencio a sus amigas, esperando que les dieran alguna buena noticia.

"¿Y bien?" Preguntó finalmente Jack, incapaz de controlar sus nervios por más tiempo. "¿Cómo ha ido? ¿Cómo están los chicos?"

Una enorme sonrisa apareció en el rostro de las dos mujeres, mientras se iban acercando a la cama. "Los niños se pondrán bien. Daniel, tenías razón con la máquina, seguimos tus instrucciones e hicimos que funcionara." Empezó a decir Carter, mientras Daniel y Jack guardaban silencio. "La máquina funciona como un supresor de sus habilidades, no se las quita, pero las mantiene latentes, esperando que sea el momento adecuado para usarlas, cuando sus cuerpos estén preparados para eso. Supongo que es lo mismo que hacían las cabinas en las que los encontramos, los mantenían estables y sin sus poderes."

"¿Eso significa que están bien?" Preguntó Daniel, mientras sentía su corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho. Janet asintió. "Dios mío, no se, no se que decir, después de todo este tiempo. Espera, entonces ahora serán dos niños completamente normales, sin habilidades, tan sólo dos niños que podrán crecer con nosotros."

"Si, por el momento si." Continuó diciendo Carter. "Todavía no he tenido tiempo de analizar la máquina al cien por cien, pero creo que tiene una especie de temporizador, como una alarma que dirá cuando llega el momento de que Alex y Kayle puedan usar sus poderes. Hasta entonces, los mantendrá ocultos en sus cuerpos."

"¿Y cuando será eso?" Jack se levantó, dispuesto ya a ir a ver a sus hijos, en cuanto Janet y Sam terminaran la explicación.

"No puedo estar segura, pero creo que la adolescencia es un momento bastante probable, al fin y al cabo es el momento en el que el cuerpo del ser humano tiene más cambios, así que es bastante probable que tengáis unos diez o doce años bastante tranquilos."

"Bueno, no suena tan mal, tan sólo tendremos que lidiar con dos adolescentes con las hormonas alteradas y descubriendo unos poderes que habrán olvidado para entonces. Al menos tendremos tiempo para prepararnos. Gracias chicas, gracias por todo lo que habéis hecho."

Las dos mujeres sonrieron. "No, todo ha sido gracias a Daniel, si no me hubiera dicho lo del núcleo de naquadah jamás habríamos llegado a este punto." Dijo Carter mientras se dirigía ya a la puerta del cuarto.

"¿Cuándo podremos llevarnos a los chicos a casa?"

"¿Qué tal esta tarde?" Janet sonrió al ver la ilusión en los ojos de sus dos amigos.

"Os dejamos solos para que podáis descansar y cuando queráis podéis pasar a ver a los chicos, no creo que tarden mucho en despertarse." Daniel y Jack sonrieron, aunque ninguno de los dos le estaba haciendo caso a esas alturas.

Los dos se miraban sonriendo y en cuanto el primer momento de emoción pasó por fin, Daniel se arrodilló en la cama y abrazó a Jack, por lo que ni siquiera se enteraron que se habían quedado solos en el cuarto por fin.

"Dios, casi no me lo puedo creer. ¿Se ha terminado, se ha terminado todo de verdad?" Jack le besó en los labios esta vez, de una forma mucho más apasionada.

"Si, ahora vamos a ser una familia normal, con unos niños estupendos y sin preocupaciones, hasta por lo menos que cumplan los quince."

"Entonces como una familia completamente normal." Los dos sonrieron al mismo tiempo, pues parecía muy lejano ese momento en el que sus dos hijos cumplieran los quince y se convirtieran en dos personas especiales.

"Pero cuando llegue ese momento… ¿Vamos a ver a los chicos?" Daniel no contestó, pues Jack ya se había levantado y le ofrecía las manos para ayudarle a ponerse en pie.

Tambaleó, todavía no había recuperado todas las fuerzas, pero le daba igual, que importaba estar algo más cansado de lo habitual, cuando podía ver a sus hijos y decirle que todo había salido bien.

Jack rodeó su cintura y le ayudó a dar los primeros pasos. Se dio cuenta que le costaba caminar, pero nadie dijo nada, no en ese momento de alegría. En los pasillos vieron a gente que les saludaba alegremente y que obviamente ya conocían las buenas noticias, pero no se parearon a hablar con nadie, pues tenían cosas más importantes que hacer.

Por fin llegaron a la otra habitación, en la que descansaban sus hijos. Lo habían pasado tan mal en las otras ocasiones en las que habían estado allí, que casi les parecía un sueño entrar y poder sonreír y sobretodo poder estar completamente felices con sus hijos.

"¡Papá!" Kayle saltó de la cama y se lanzó a los brazos de sus padres. Se veía ahora una niña tan sana, que no podían creerse que hacía menos de una hora hubieran temido por su vida.

"Hola cielo, ¿Qué tal estás? ¿Cómo te encuentras?" Dijo Jack, tras dejar a Daniel, que ya se encontraba mucho mejor y coger a la niña en brazos.

"Bien, pero me aburro de estar aquí encerrada." Jack comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a la niña, que empezó a reír alegremente. "Quiero salir a jugar y quiero volver a casa."

"¿Cuándo volvemos a casa?" Dijo Alex desde la cama.

Daniel fue hasta él bajo la atenta mirada, paternal y protectora de Jack, pero poco a poco su compañero se iba sintiendo mucho mejor y sentía que podía moverse casi con total naturalidad.

"Hola cielo, ¿Cómo te encuentras tu?" Daniel se sentó en la cama junta al niño y puso su mano sobre su pequeña frente; miró a Jack sonriendo al comprobar que ya no había restos de fiebre alguna. "Eh, vaya, parece que estás bien."

"Si, estoy bien papá, por eso quiero volver a casa, aquí no tengo ninguno de mis libros, hecho de menos las aventuras que me cuentas." Jack fue hasta la cama de Alex y se sentó allí, dejando que Kayle se sentara sobre sus piernas. "¿Cuándo me enseñarás más estrellas papá?"

Los dos hombres se miraron llenos de felicidad.

"En cuanto lleguemos a casa y anochezca, vamos a hacer una estupenda barbacoa en la jardín, vamos a coger vuestros libros favoritos…"

"¡El diario de papá!" Dijo Alex entusiasmado.

"Si eso, el primero, en el que dice como os enamoráiteis." Continuó Kayle, con el mismo tono feliz que su hermano.

"Muy bien, pues el diario de papá, el que dice cuando se dio cuenta que me quería." Daniel se ruborizó levemente, al escuchar a Jack decir aquello, pero no dijo nada y dejó que su compañero continuara hablando. "Y cuando todas las estrellan hayan aparecido, las contaremos y les daremos nombres."

"¡Bien!" Dijeron los dos niños al mismo tiempo. "¿Y cuando será eso?" Preguntaron también casi al unísono lo dos niños.

"¿Qué tal esta noche?"

La angustia vivida durante los últimos meses había terminado por fin. Ahora podrían vivir tranquilos, al menos hasta que la siguiente amenaza apareciera en sus vidas, pero su familia, sus hijos, estarían a salvo con ellos, protegidos de cualquier peligro, porque nunca iban a permitir que nadie los tocara.


End file.
